My Devotion
by SakuraAnkh
Summary: Rin is grown, in love with her Lord, and wishes he felt the same. What will she do to earn his love and what will come of it? Through the course of this tale, they will learn that things are not always as they seem and just how dangerous a gamble love is.
1. Just Another Day

DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters.

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day**

Rin was eighteen now and she was still following behind Sesshoumaru. She just couldn't tear herself away from how dashing he always acted and was for that matter. She had never made any forward advances towards her Lord and Master though, with every passing year the hormones raging through her body made it increasingly hard to hold back. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything and feared that he would never feel the same way about her.

She remembered how two years ago, he'd had a kimono made to match his, to let all others know that she was in possession of the great dog demon. She had never felt more proud than she had that day. It was just two years before that that he had shown her how to defend herself with a sword that he'd had made by the infamous, Totosai. She would say that she'd done quite well for a human, though she knew her skill would never match that of Sesshoumaru's. On those days she felt sure of his feelings for her. Too bad she couldn't say the same right now.

Just then, Rin felt something coming from behind. She unsheathed her sword, flicked her wrist, and sheathed the sword without looking behind her. Then she heard the body of a felled lesser demon fall behind her as a smile spread across her face. She had been walking farther behind Sesshoumaru than usual. But could she really be blamed for that? They had been walking for days and it seemed as if she had nothing better to occupy her time than hone her fighting skills.

"Rin, catch up or you'll be left behind," he said in his usual expressionless voice.

"That's kinda what I was tryin' to do," she joked in her imperfect Japanese as she caught up. All these years of travel had made her rough around the edges. Something that Sesshoumaru had been trying to break for some time. After all, she wasn't always like this. That had set in after her awkward stage had started. Along with the defiance.

"Rin…" he warned.

"I'm sorry my Lord," she cleared her throat "What I meant to say was that I was falling behind so that I could take the opportunity to work on the swordsmanship that you so graciously taught me." This time speaking in the proper way that his human child should.

It seemed like only yesterday that she required nearly none of his attention. That is, if you excused the times he'd had to save her from Naraku. As she had grown he'd had to constantly remind her that she was his and would be punished if she acted contrary to how she was expected to. That never stopped her from getting on Ah-Un and flying away after she yelled at him for 'treating her like a child'. It gave him a headache just thinking about it.

He was jostled out of his thought by the sound of her yawning.

"Jaken, we're stopping."

"Yes m'Lord," the green toad demon groveled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm really not tired," Rin complained. She was mentally kicking herself for yawning out of boredom. Once it even got near dusk he would start listening for signs that she was tiring. Then they would stop. Sometimes it was sweet and other times it was annoying because she really wasn't tired. She also knew that he was too proud to admit that he had made a mistake so they would be stopping regardless. "I'll get the firewood," she sighed.

When she returned Sesshoumaru had already made himself comfortable against a tree as usual. She didn't think that she had ever really seen him sleep before. After arranging the sticks for Jaken to light as soon as he came back with something to eat (Sesshoumaru said that it was Jaken's job to get the food after her abduction years ago) Rin went over to Ah-Un and began petting him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru may I fly him? Just for five minutes?" she pleaded. She stuck out her bottom lip and snuggled up to the horse.

"Do as you please," he replied nonchalantly. That pout always warmed his heart and made him let her do almost anything she wanted, though he would never openly admit it.

"Thank you, my Lord," she said, bowing before mounting the double-headed demon horse and taking flight. Twenty minutes later, she came back down from the skies; hair scattered wildly about her and cheeks flushed prettily. By that time Jaken had already lit the fire and cooked her a generous portion of food. Under Sesshoumaru's order no doubt.

"You stupid human girl! You should have come down long ago! Don't you—" he was cut off by an icy stare from Sesshoumaru. Rin had long since outgrown him and the respect he demanded was often hard to give him. She finished her dinner in silent thought before walking over and cuddling up next to her Lord in place of his arm. She had long since outgrown the _need _to do such in the cold nights but he never pushed her away so she stayed.

She just knew that locked away in that heart of his he harbored _some_ feelings for her. Mustering all of her courage she turned into him and placed her hand on his chest feigning sleep by using the techniques that Sesshoumaru had taught her to slow her heartbeat and control her breathing. Then she prayed to whatever god was listening that he didn't push her away.

Sesshoumaru noticed her sudden shift in her 'sleep' and cracked an eyelid to see what she was up to. She had never tried adamantly at anything he had taught her and with his heightened senses he could still hear her heart beating faster than usual. What he saw startled him. Tonight she had tightened the embrace between them. The way her hair was falling around her and her face softened gave off an air of contentment.

Rin stiffened only for a moment before relaxing. How could she not? She fit perfectly against him, as if they were carved from the same piece of stone. She didn't know why, but it felt right to be at his side. She just hoped he could feel the same way.

'This could be interesting' he thought. And so he let her stay like that, for the time being at least.

Rin awoke contentedly by Sesshoumaru and sighed. He hadn't pushed her away. That was a start.

Since Naraku had been destroyed Sesshoumaru did little more than travel. He was like a drifter doing so only to occupy his time. Of course he would return to his domain, the Western Lands, for a month every three months to make sure that everything was in perfect order. That is where they were headed now. A few hours of traveling and they would be there. That's why last night's abrupt stop was especially annoying.

"Rin go wash up. I want you looking presentable when we arrive," he said in response to her awakening. Rin simply did as he said after grabbing what she needed from her bag. She was in no mood to argue right now, even though it would have been fun.

She dipped her hand into the water to test its temperature. 'Cold,' she thought. The water was always cold. She wasn't going to bathe in that water so she quickly ran a wet cloth over the skin that Sesshoumaru's servants would see. Then she skipped back to the campsite. There she found Jaken awake and scowling. Knowing that Lord Sesshoumaru had just kicked him made it impossible to suppress a giggle. They walked off into the sunrise towards the castle of the Great White Dog. It was just another day to her.

While Rin was asleep Sesshoumaru had gone to his castle to make preparations for their arrival. From previous visits home and the impending remarks from Jaken, Sesshoumaru knew that none of his demon servants approved of his human companion. He wasn't sure himself why he allowed her to continue following him. The simple reason would be that she had been a part of his life for so long that she was the norm for traveling. Sesshoumaru didn't like spontaneous change. Besides, she knew how to bandage wounds properly whereas Jaken's small hands always made him tie the knots too tight. He didn't know why he became suddenly overprotective of her in the Western Lands. It seemed to be a necessity. Lately life with her had become increasingly uncomfortable. Something _had _to change.

Upon returning he sat down next to Rin and leaned down back into the position in which he had left her. She looked so innocent when she was sleeping. Finally, he placed her hand over his heart once again, thankful for her deep sleeping.


	2. A Happy Accident

Disclaimer: You know the deal. Why would it be called FANfiction if I owned the characters and controlled their fates?

* * *

**A Happy Accident**

The traveling trio entered the Western Lands after three hours. In just one more hour they arrived at the castle. Since Naraku's defeat Sesshoumaru had been working mostly on rebuilding his father's empire. As they entered the castle Sesshoumaru, as well as Rin, noticed the disapproving glares from his servants. There was only one among those faces that held a smile. Hanging behind her were two very long ponytails and in front of the face was a lock of hair that ran the length of her face.

"Souten?"

"Rin!"

The two girls ran to embrace each other after making recognition. Unlike everyone else there, Souten and Rin both knew what it was like to loose their whole family and be left to fend for themselves. They had met when Souten had tried to attack Sesshoumaru near Laimei Valley. When he dodged her and cut her with Tokijin it was Rin who tended to her wounds, despite Sesshoumaru's impending indifference. It wasn't until later that Rin had found out that she was only trying to protect her land. Rin immediately extended an invitation to join them in the Western Lands should she need the company. At that point Souten had immediately refused. A couple years later though, she decided that she could use getting away from her castle in order to reassess how she would go about returning the Thunder Demon Tribe to its former glory.

"Souten," Sesshoumaru cut in "escort Rin to her room." He was tense enough as it was and didn't need this display of affection in front of his servantile to worsen things. After all, it was not he who had invited that demon girl here. In fact he tried to avoid her altogether. She refused to call him 'Lord' and insisted that her stay was only temporary. Besides, she was Lady of her own domain.

"Yes," she choked out before giggling and running off with her friend in tow. In Rin's room they finally got the privacy to talk of more personal matters.

"So how much longer ya gonna stay? I missed ya."

"As long as I need, I suppose. How was your trip?"

"It was good. Mostly we traveled to places that are indebted to Sesshoumaru for fighting off bandits and other demons. During the reign of his father many humans lived here. But, they left after he perished. We also ran into Kagome and InuYasha. Needless to say, Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't pleased."

"How are they?"

"Ya mean how was Shippo?" A blush came over the demon girl's cheeks. "Heh, I was just jokin'. They're fine."

"That wasn't funny Rin! Don't even get me started on Sesshoumaru and you!"

"That's different. I at least acknowledge my feelings for him. I just don't know how he feels about me. That's the problem. Lately, it's been harder to read him. It's like he doesn't need me anymore. What do I do?"

"Well I'm not an expert on these things. But seeing as how we both know _he's_ not going to say anything, I think that you should."

"I guess…Where's Korryu?"

"He's in the courtyard. Oh, that's right! Since last you've seen him he's grown a little. Sesshoumaru says he's too big to stay inside anymore."

"Well, he has been getting pretty large. Speaking of the courtyard, do ya wanna spar with me. I've been practicing."

"That all depends on whether I'm able to use the Thunder Pike or not."

"It's finally fixed? But how?"

"Come with me."

The two rushed out of Rin's room and into one of the few guest rooms down the hall. Standing against the far wall was a huge black box with a single square metal piece in the center. Just as her brothers had a unique lightning ability so did Souten. Whereas Monten could focus it through his mouth and Hiten through the Thunder Pike, Souten could pinpoint the energy through her fingers.

Souten proceeded to shoot off a lightning bolt at the piece of metal. A series of clicking sounds filled the air before the doors to the box creaked open.

"Wow…"

"I had it specially made to hold the Thunder Pike. It will only open by a focused lightning strike to the lock. That way I don't have to worry about it breaking again. Since I couldn't figure out any other way to fix it I had to implant—"

"A Shikon Jewel shard! That's going to attract a lot of attention. Sesshoumaru-sama won't be too happy about that."

"Whatever. Like I care what _he _thinks," the girl responded while rolling her eyes. "But, how did you know?"

"Oh, just a hunch I guess. After Naraku was finished Kagome thought that the jewel would be completed. After the fact she noticed that a single shard was missing."

"There's no need to worry. The box keeps the demonic aura around the Thunder Pike sealed. Since the shard is enhancing it, it too is kept hidden. No one would be able to sense it unless it's open."

"Are you sure you want to practice with that?"

"If I thought it'd be that bothersome, I wouldn't have opened the box. It's only for a couple of hours or so. That's not long enough for something to pick up on it and make their way all the way out here. What? Afraid you'll lose?"

"I can take you any day."

"Well then, let's see the extent of your practice."

The pair raced to the courtyard in order to celebrate their reunion with a sparring match. Souten had to admit that Rin had improved since their last duel but her sword was still no match for the Thunder Pike. But just when Souten thought she had won, Rin would execute a perfect defensive strategy, forcing her back enough to once again cross blades. This went on so long that the girls eventually came to be lying in the grass, panting.

"Not bad…huh?" Rin asked.

"If it was…a real fight…you'd be dead."

"The Thunder Pike truly is astonishing."

The two battle-giddy girl erupted into laughter at the fun they had just had only to be interrupted by one of Sesshoumaru's older male servants.

"Miss Souten. It is getting late and you should get something to eat before the day grows late. The Lord also requests his human's company for the afternoon meal," he said without even glancing towards Rin.

"Thank you Hemtomaru," Rin replied earning a glance from the proud demon before his nose went into the air as he stalked away.

"I'm sorry about him Rin. He just—"

"Don't worry about it. Believe me, I've been treated worse. And when you think about it, it's better than the way Jaken treats me. Well, I'd better get going. If I'm not there in three minutes Sesshoumaru-sama is going to throw a fit. Oh, and remember to seal the Thunder Pike,"Rin warned as she exited the courtyard.

"Yeah, yeah," the crimson-eyed demon agreed before stalking off to her room to guard her precious heirloom in its case. Little did they know that those few hours were quite enough for something, or rather, someone to pick out the force radiating energy from the Thunder Pike. The Shikon Jewel shard.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so I know the jewel really was completed. But just go with me on this one. I promise it'll make the story more interesting. Besides, this is fanfiction, and this story is supposed to be my own little fantasy, ain't it? I've said it before and i'll say it again: anything that would make the story mor ejoyable for you to read will make it mor enjoyable for me to write! ; )

P.S. Thanks for the support SUGARSWEET PIE!


	3. And They're Off

Disclaimer: ditto

* * *

Okay so that was one or two days again. If I do say so myself, I'm on a roll! But that'll probably be short lived since I'm kinda runnin' outta steam. Don't think the chapters will get much longer than this but i'll keep at it. Thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! ; )

* * *

**And They're Off!**

Lunch in Lord Sesshoumaru's presence had always been rather dry. Rin was always the only one who ate at the table. Sesshoumaru resigned himself to watching. Rin remembered those first couple of days after she had found him weak and alone in the forest near the village she was staying in. He had told her that human food didn't 'suit' him. However, he never seemed to get hungry so he must eat _something_. It made her wonder what he _did _eat. After all, Souten's brothers were infamous human eaters.

"Your friend is overstaying her welcome."

"Hmm?" she questioned, looking up from her steamed rice and chicken. "Oh, I'll take care of it."

"Make sure that you do," he said while eyeing her skeptically.

An awkward silence stretched on between them. Not that silence was uncommon while she ate. She just had felt different there, knowing how she felt and not knowing how he did. Deciding to take Souten's advice, Rin set down her chopsticks and crossed her hands in her lap before continuing.

"I enjoy your company, my Lord."

The reply he offered was a simple nod. Sheesh, that was harder to say than she thought and all she got was a nod for it. To get his face to change at all she'd have to tell him what she really though. It was just three words. Why couldn't she say them. Maybe it was because of what those three words entailed. Or maybe she thought that telling him would make him want to put distance between them. And if he did then she just wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I—"

"Finish your meal. I have other things to do before the day is over."

"I'm not really hungry, anymore," she said as she felt a pit form in the bottom of her stomach. Perhaps he didn't feel the same way.

"Then you have my permission to go."

"Thank you, my Lord," she said before rising from the table, bowing quickly and leaving. Out in the hall the tears began to well up in her eyes. Rin hadn't covered her face with him. She didn't want him asking her about it. Her goal in life was to be as strong as she could. To her and her master, crying was a show of weakness. But why had he pushed her away? Wait, he didn't even know what she was going to say. It was stupid to be crying, she thought. But still, she couldn't stop the tears from hitting the wooden floor as she half walked, half ran to the courtyard.

There, she stopped at the garden of white lilies that she had tended over the time that she had been here in the castle. They reminded her of her Lord's silver white hair…and of the family that she had lost. After they had been killed it was white lilies that graced the graves that she had dug. Now she watered them with her tears. She hadn't felt so helpless in years.

"Mama. Papa. I don't know what to do. I really do love him, but he's just so…different. You would have liked him, though, mama. He is quiet like you. But he always manages to give a hint of how he feels by what he does just like you, Papa. I'm just so confused. How do I make him see? How do I let him know?" she whispered. With a sigh and so many unanswered questions running through her head she went to fetch water for the flowers.

Meanwhile, back in the dining room, Sesshoumaru was just staring at the door Rin had left out of. Was she really about to say what he thought she was going to say? He too had felt the tension between them as she spoke and it unnerved him more than he would have liked to admit. The he had heard her voice change as if she was about to make an earth shattering confession. He had stopped her, but why? He hated being wrong, but more than anything, he hated not knowing. Oh well, he thought. He still had more pressing matters to attend to. If what she had to say was that important, then it would resurface later. Either way, it didn't matter.

Back in her garden, Rin had just finished watering her precious lilies. It was tedious work since the well was on the other side of the courtyard. Sesshoumaru would be to blame for that. When she was small, he had given her specific directions on where to construct her garden. Being the naïve and humble child that she was, she obeyed his order without question.

"So you care for the demon, yes?" came a disembodied voice.

"Who's there?" Rin asked while reaching for her sword only to find it missing. Then she remembered. She had put it beside her when she had sat down to eat and left in such a rush that she had forgotten it.

"You'd like to be with him, yes?"

"What does that matter to you?"

"I could help you, yes."

The offer sounded terribly tempting. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to be in her Lords arms as she had been last night. But only a demon could hide itself such as the one holding this voice was. Long ago, Sesshoumaru had told her that most demons couldn't be trusted. No, this one wanted something in return. But for the life of her, she didn't know what. And she wasn't planning on staying long enough to find out.

"I don't need the help of any scheming little demon," she shot back. Then she ran and was surprise to find that the demon wasn't following her. She merely felt its presence and wind carried laughter as she turned around. Perhaps it wasn't as dumb as it sounded, she thought. Souten had said that Korryu was in here but she hadn't seen him since their afternoon sparring match. That must mean that she was out for the night. Exhaling a deep sigh the chocolate-eyed girl went in search of Ah-Un. She hoped that flying in the night air would help her to think about things more thoroughly. She would go back for her sword later.

* * *

Some distance away, the demon slayer, monk, priestess, half-demon, fox demon, and cat demon were once again on their quest for the Shikon Jewel shard.

"Are you sure that you sensed it coming from this way?" asked InuYasha.

"Of course I did. It was there for hours."

"What do you mean _was_?" he whined.

"Well, I felt it getting purified and contaminated very quickly. I sensed it for a long time and then, just as quickly as it resurfaced, it was gone. It was really awkward too. "

"Gone!"

"I can't explain it! If you think that you can do better than why don't you try to find it! Besides, I'm sure that if we keep going this way we'll eventually come across it."

"If we keep going this way, we'll be in the Western Lands!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Are you insane!"

"InuYasha…Sit!"

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" instigated the fox demon, Shippo. He was now a full grown demon and it was quite the sight to see him still teasing InuYasha. The resemblance to the drawings that Souten had drawn with the crayons was uncanny.

"Why you!" the half-demon yelled before chasing him. Of course, it was a little harder to catch him because of his growth. Still, his he wasn't fast enough and it wasn't long before he landed a fist on him.

"Sit!"

"Hey Kagome. Doesn't InuYasha's brother rule the Western Lands?" intervened Sango.

"Oh right! But I don't think we'll be going that far."

"I hope not," chimed Miroku.

* * *

Author's note: so here comes shippo and the gang, right on cue! After some thought I figured that the logical thing was for everyone to come to the Western Lands with their usual attitudes in tow. Oh, and as an added incentive to future reviewers, you'll get a preview on the next chapter if you input more ideas. Remember to read carefully! 


	4. What You Have to Do

Disclaimer: these things are annoying.

* * *

**What You Have to Do**

There's nothing more I love than going to my e-mail and finding reviews or messages in my inbox so talk to me.

In front of her, Rin spotted Korryu and Souten heading back to Sesshoumaru's castle. So she decided it must be getting late and it was time for her to turn in also. Of course Korryu was a very large dragon and she knew that she'd probably arrive a little bit later than they would.

"Ah-Un, home," she whispered to the two-headed demon. It immediately followed her order and turned slightly towards the castle.

The girl had had much to think about while on her night ride. After much contemplation and deep thought Rin came to the conclusion that she would love Sesshoumaru no matter what his feelings were for her. Even though, it might hurt a great deal if he didn't feel the same. She also knew that she would have to leave if that were the case. It would just be too painful to see him day after day. Then that brought up the question of where she would go. She had hoped that Souten wouldn't mind if she went back to Laimei Valley with her and there shouldn't be a problem with that, so the girl was planning on asking tonight. But, she had to tell him, regardless.

She put Ah-Un back where she had found him after petting him and giving him a cinnamon stick. Then she went back to the courtyard to find Korryu.

"Korryu?" she called out. In the dark it was harder for her to see.

"Over here!"

When she had stumbled over to his general vicinity by following his voice he came into view.

"Have you seen Souten? I need to talk to her."

"I think she said she was going to the baths."

"Thanks. And how are you?"

"I'm just glad that Souten lets me stretch my wings every night."

"She holds you in higher regard than that. Well, I better get going. See ya!"

"It was nice to see you too Rin," he called over his shoulder. Rin stopped and flashed him her signature smile before continuing on her way.

From there she made her way to her room to get a change of clothes. A bath would work wonders. Especially since she hadn't had a real bath with warm water in months. She was on her way to the baths before she remembered that she still hadn't picked up her sword.

When she stepped into the dining room she saw her lord sitting there with a bowl of water and washcloth, cleaning himself. Blood covered his hands and his mouth. His clothes were made of the finest material, resistant to any stains and the blood rolled off of them.

"My Lord!" Rin gasped, concern evident in her tone.

"It's not my blood."

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Now let me be." He wasn't in the mood right now. The blood on him mixed with her scent of wildflowers. It was starting to make him sick.

"Not until I know that you're okay," she said, approaching him. She took the washcloth and water from him and began cleaning the blood off of him, looking for cuts or gashes.

"I'm fine. Rin, stop!" Having her this close was intoxicating. Every time she ran the cool cloth across his skin was torture. She did as she was told and removed her hands, putting the cloth back in the water.

"I'm sorry, m'lord," she said as she rose from his side. He made no move to stop her so she turned to walk away, this time remembering to grab the sword before slipping out to the hall. She walked slowly to the baths, crying silently. She had only been trying to help. Why wouldn't he let her help? They had been together for near eleven years now. She had thought that she'd meant something to him. 'Maybe…he doesn't need me,' she thought right before opening the door to the baths.

* * *

"Oh InuYasha, stop sulking and come down here!" Kagome beckoned to the half-demon up in the tree above her.

"Nothin' doin'!

"Sit!" she said and InuYasha collided with the ground. "I didn't want to do that, but you're just so stubborn."

"Yeah right," he cried.

"What was that?" she warned.

"I was trying to say that there aren't enough demons around here. Being so close to the Western Lands and all."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that most demons stay just outside of the Western Lands. So they'd be where we are now but I haven't smelled hardly enough."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It ain't natural. It means that someone's killing them off or they've fled."

"What do you think could scare them away?"

"I have a good idea."

* * *

"Yo!" the crimson-eyed girl greeted Rin happily.

"Yo, yourself."

"What's with you," she shot back, slightly annoyed. If she hadn't seen the light reflect off of her friend's cheek, revealing a glistening tear, she might have stayed peeved. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," the human-girl sighed as she sunk into the bath across from her friend.

"Did that low down, filthy dog, hurt you? I'll kill him!" She said as she started to rise out of the water. Wounding her in self-defense was one thing. But she just wouldn't tolerate it if he had done something to Rin.

"Sit back down! He didn't hurt me! If you just hold on, I'll tell you what happened."

The demon-girl sat back down while Rin closed her eyes and sighed, trying to regain her thoughts. Then she proceeded to tell her friend about lunch with Sesshoumaru and eventually made her way to more recent events. When she was finished she ran her wet fingers through her hair nervously as she waited for Souten to respond.

"Hmm…" she said with her left index finger just inside the corner of her mouth. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me that. He's just different here, but still, it's more than I can take. I was going to ask if I could go to Laimei Valley with you. That reminds me, Lord Sesshoumaru says you're 'overstaying your welcome'".

"That idiot. But if he's really bothering you that much, I wouldn't mind going back to Laimei Valley. Besides, the only reason I've been here so long is to piss him off."

"Thank you."

"But, if we're going to leave, we'd better leave while it's late. I don't feel much like leaving now because I'm tired. But I'm up for tomorrow."

"That's fine, I suppose."

"So, all you need to do is feign ignorance for a day. You can do that, right?"

"Yeah…I guess."

"This might be a little bit more of a problem than I thought," Souten sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Author's Note: We're off for Louisiana! Last one for a while. Sorry the ending was rushed. 


	5. Teary Eyed Farewells

Disclaimer: These things are getting annoying

* * *

Thanks to my mom's quick thinking we found a Holiday Inn with free wifi. So, I thought I might as well try to upload something. I wrote this kind of quickly because I need my rest so it may be fairly short. But, better something than nothing, right? Hope you like it, review it, Enjoy!

* * *

**Teary-Eyed Farewells**

After cleaning up the rest of the blood that Rin hadn't been able to, Sesshoumaru went to his room to think. He had slowed his heartbeat so that a blush wouldn't rise to his cheeks as she cleaned him. He wouldn't have had to trouble himself with that if she had just listened. He had only been coming from hunting. Had he not told her that the blood was not his? Then he had told her to stop. It wasn't as if he had yelled at her, but his tone was so unfamiliar that she was taken aback. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so harsh. She had only wanted to help.

He sighed. She truly was unlike any other human he had ever encountered. Her heart had never carried the feelings of contempt or hatred. She demonstrated that constantly when she was here. Despite the way his servants treated her, she was always friendly in turn. He often wondered why he had allowed her to follow him. Of course, she was indebted to him with her life, but there was more to it than that. Sesshoumaru didn't feel inclined to think on his feelings any longer, so he walked out of his room to continue the tedious task of protecting the Western Lands.

The girls went to bed after their discussion, but not before the demon-girl thoroughly advised Rin not to go anywhere near Sesshoumaru. She may have been a grown woman, but she was still in her lord's ward, and more moral than Souten would have thought possible. Last night she found out that since Rin's family's death she had never told a lie, and if confronted by her lord, would tell him everything. This was a bit confusing to Souten, her being a strategic genius, a position that relied on manipulating people and situations. But, seeing as how this major flaw in their plan couldn't be helped, she did what any great mastermind would do: she worked around it.

Rin was very worried about today. To make things run a bit more smoothly, Souten had given Rin specific directions on what to do today. First she had told her to sleep, because today could be mentally taxing. Instead, Rin had stayed up all night in a restless fit, unable to get what she was about to do out of her head. Considering how things were going, today was going to be a _very, very _long day.

The list was very short, yet thorough. I consisted of only four directions. Get a good nights sleep, Avoid places that he could easily find you in, Don't leave anything behind that would give us away, and Take the Ah-Un to Laimei Valley an hour before the sun sets. Simple enough directions to follow, except for avoiding Lord Sesshoumaru.

She felt an excited sensation on the back of her neck. She suddenly had got the feeling that Souten's Thunder Pike was outside of it's case and went to Souten's room to investigate. Not surprisingly, the inhabitant of the room was also there.

"What are you doing here? You should be…somewhere else."

"That wasn't on the list."

"Do I have to tell you everything?"

Rin really was in no mood for this right now, so she shrugged off the comments. "Did you take out the Thunder Pike again?"

"No. Why?" she asked, puzzled at this change in subject.

"I could've sworn…I guess it was just my imagination."

"Yeah…" Souten muttered, eyeing Rin carefully.

"Well, I'm going to go pack. See ya!"

"See…ya," she sighed the last word to air because Rin had already closed the door behind her. She was acting very wired today. More so than usual. But, she was about to leave the love her life who was too stupid to see how wonderful Rin was and just how lucky he'd be to have her by his side forever. Just the thought made _her _heartsick.

In her room, Rin was packing what few things she possessed for her stay in Laimei Valley. When she had closed her bag, her eyes came to rest on the sword beside it and tears began to fall. It was her most prized possession. Then she began to laugh, remembering the sword's forging. Just for her.

At first, Totosai had been completely unwilling to make her a sword and it was funny to see Sesshoumaru get so annoyed. He said that he only made demon swords and that he'd never make a demon sword for a human. Sesshoumaru then held Tokijin out to her to see if it would have any effect on her. Rin took it obediently and it pulsed once beneath her small fingers before falling still.

"_Now, make the sword," her lord had ordered the old man._

"_I'll need a source of demonic power." Sesshoumaru produced a bag of demon bones for the sword. _

"_It should be done by the end of the month," he said shakily._

"_I'll be back at the end of the week," her lord had stated with an order in his tone. Fortunately for him, Totosai got his meaning. The next week the sword was finished._

"_This one was really difficult to make for a girl like her. But, I made it so the sword will grow with her. And as for the sheath, it expands depending on the size of the sword."_

"_Rin…"Sesshoumaru called her to take the sword._

"_Thank you Master Totosai!" she said, giving him a small bow and a toothy grin. She was so cute that he had to pat her on the head and say 'you're welcome' after presenting her with a sword of her own._

So many fond memories with her Lord. And now it was time to leave those behind, because she loved him. He probably thought of her as nothing more than a devoted servant who had, lately, become quite bothersome. The thought brought up fresh tears, falling freely.

"You'd want my help now, yes?"

'This thing again,' she thought annoyed. "No, I don't need any _help _from the likes of you."

"I'll be watching when you need me, yes I will." The voice said, even as it faded away.

She wondered how long it had been watching her and shuddered. Then she hastily hid her belongings in the top drawer of her dresser before returning to her friend's temporary quarters.

* * *

One day. That's how long they had before they would enter the Western Lands at their steady walking pace. They cold make it by the end of the night if it proved a necessity. However, that was the complete opposite idea of what InuYasha had in mind. In fact, InuYasha wasn't planning on getting that far. But, since the Shikon Jewel still hadn't resurfaced and they were still traveling in the same direction, he began to get a bad feeling about this final shard. 

"Kagome, I don't like this. It's just a bit too coincidental that the final shard is in the last place I would want to go."

"Yeah, so? It's not like we haven't been dragged into traps before."

"InuYasha, you really shouldn't worry so much," sighed Miroku. His constant sulking disposition was putting an obvious damper on the excitement of finding the last shard and disposing of the Jewel for good.

"But I thought that Sesshoumaru had no interest in the sacred jewel. Why would he be going to such great lengths to hide it?" asked Sango.

"Duh! Because he's not the one who has it. He thinks that the jewel is insulting. To him, enhancing power by unnatural means makes you weak."

"But then, who has it?" asked Kagome

As those four conversed heatedly over the whereabouts of the shard, Shippo and Kirara waited patiently for them to finish. Then they felt the rain on their bare skin and turned.

"I guess we'll need to find shelter before it gets worse."

"You can't be se—," InuYasha began, only to be cut off by Kagome jumping on his back.

"Let's go dog boy!"

"Why does this always happen to me!" Luck had eluded him again and the group was now heading in to the Western Lands at full speed.

* * *

"It's raining. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow to go to Laimei Valley," pleaded Souten. 

"No. We have to go today. I don't know if I can take another day like this one."

"Alright, but you'll have to leave as soon as possible to avoid the worst of the storm. I'll follow you in an hour."

"Okay. I'll see you later then," Rin said as she slipped out into the hall and into her room. Then she went to the top drawer to retrieve her things before going in search of the Ah-Un. When she reached him he was a bit skittish of flying in the rain so Rin had to give him cinnamon sticks and pet him until he calmed down. Then she mounted the two-headed horse before taking to the sky.

Allowing herself one last look at her lords domain, she caught sight of a white ball of light returning to it.

"I love you my lord, and I'm sorry," she whispered into the wind.

* * *

Author's note: I need a name for the sword, so when you send in reviews it would be much appreciated if you could send in names for the sword as well. Sorry I couldn't preview this chapter to the reviewers.I should be back in about two days time. We'll see how it works out. 


	6. Loneliness

Sorry for the wait all of you who are following this story but I have been busy and will be busy for the majority of the summer (uugh, moms!) I was trying to get a lot of chapters out for you guys. Keep reviewing and I'll do my best to update the chapters.

* * *

**Loneliness**

"My Lord, there are…humans that wish to stay the night here," Hemtomaru stated, pausing to decide whether or not he should mention the others, the uttering the word 'human' like the vilest of curses.

"And?" the fearsome dog-demon asked.

Hemtomaru had been with his master for far longer than that human girl and that annoying, yet devoted, toad of his. He had seen how his Lord had regarded humans before he brought back that human. If any human had dared asked to stay in his domain...no human _would have _dared to stay here! This was a perfect example of why that human girl was bad for him. She was ruining his reputation and making him weak.

"InuYasha is among them." He stared at his Lord waiting for an answer and was confronted with a harder gaze than his own. He flinched when Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

"Make sure they are gone by morning." It was a bad storm by the way the air smelled. They could get killed if they stayed outside. But why did he care? Because Rin would be upset if she knew he had let them go. But if he let them stay, well, that would make her smile. He loved how she smiled so wide her eyes closed. Maybe that is why he let her follow him. He noticed that he hadn't seen Rin all day. He had been busy lately and hadn't noticed. Her lack of presence at his arrival was…unusual. "Where's Rin?" he asked, making an already very angry steward fume. He couldn't believe that he actually _cared _where that human was!

"I'll tell her to come to find you after I show the others to their rooms," he said with surprising calm in his voice. Then he proceeded to return to the front gates where a group of slightly drenched travelers awaited his reply.

When Hemtomaru reached the door, he was so put off by having to welcome these…creatures into his Lord house that all he could do was stare at them in disgust for some time.

"Well?" Kagome said while tapping her foot audibly. She was obviously not amused with the way he was looking at them.

Suddenly snapping out of his daze, he motioned for two maids to come closer. "My Lord has graciously allowed you to stay the night, only. See _them _into some rooms. I have other duties to see to." Another human to see to. Ironic.

"But, sir, we'll be one room short," one of the maids said hesitantly.

"She left earlier this evening. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, turning on his heel with a snobbish 'humph'.

"Feh, don't worry about that. I'm not staying." InuYasha said as he leapt into the air and away from the castle.

"Don't go too far," Kagome said concernedly. She knew coming here would be hard on him, but still, she never expected it to be this bad. Sure, this place was not his home. He had his own forest near Kaede's village that he had taken for himself. But this was his father's home. It was heart wrenching seeing him flee from it.

After he was out of sight, both girls turned to their 'honored guests' and said, "Please, follow us." One of them led Miroku, Sango, and Kagome to the rooms on the left-hand side of the wing with the bedrooms. The other led Shippo and Kirara to rooms on the opposite side of the hall.

Shippo wasn't as at ease about staying in Sesshoumaru's domain as he let on. Even Shippo knew how cold-hearted he could become. He was expecting a room filled with cobwebs and spiders as he wondered how long it had been since anything had stayed here besides Sesshoumaru and his servants. He was surprised to find the room surprisingly clean and welcoming.

"This is nice," he sighed breathing in the soft, steamy smell of the room.

"Well, this room is better than the others since Miss Souten was staying in it not too long ago."

That name sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Miss Souten?"

"Yes, her real title is Lady Souten of Laimei Valley, but my Lord wouldn't have us using that while she was staying here." That was the valley of the Thunder Demon Tribe. Her?

"What was she doing here?"

"She was here on invitation from Sesshoumaru's human. I really shouldn't say more than that. Make yourself comfortable."

As soon as the servant left, Shippo changed out of his drenched clothing and lied down on the pallet staring at the ceiling. He let out a soft chuckle as he thought about the last of the thunder demons. He wondered what she was doing nowadays. He also wanted to know what she looked like as he remembered mistaking her for a boy when they first met. She might be worth paying a visit.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain older male servant was becoming increasingly angry with a certain human. He had checked all of the places where she usually was and wound up with nothing. Finally deciding that she wasn't in the castle, he had to report back to Sesshoumaru. He shuddered to think what fate would befall him if he came back without his human.

He stopped outside the room that his lord had been patiently waiting in for the better part of an hour and lifted a shaky hand to the door. Before his pale knuckles touched the door he heard his master tell him to enter.

"Where's Rin?" he asked annoyed. He shouldn't have had to wait on that girl, much less for a girl who didn't show up.

"Forgive me my Lord, but I was unable to find her. Earlier this evening she went to ride on the Ah-Un. I do not believe that she has returned yet," he said shakily.

Sesshoumaru turned to face his servant. He knew he hated his Rin. He knew that he thought he was too superior to Rin to have to watch her. His shortcomings were becoming too costly. He let him know with one look that any further mistakes would cost him his life on his way out of the door.

When he came to stand outside he noticed that Rin's flowery scent had mixed with that of the rain, making it impossible to tell which way she headed. He growled deep in his throat at her cleverness. She had left on purpose and it angered more than it should have. He wanted her back with him, but he was too proud a demon to go and bring her back.

'She'll come back eventually,' he thought. At least somewhat convinced, he headed back inside to look over some more maps of the Western Lands.

* * *

"_Mama! Mama! Pick me up! Hold me like you're holding Srad."_

"_Be quiet Rin," her mother hushed her. "You'll wake him. Be good and go sit in the wagon and go to sleep. You must be tired too."_

"_But I'm not tired," Rin whined._

"_Don't make me tell your father," she warned._

_Rin solemnly walked to the back of the wagon and climbed on and under the tarp thinking how unfair mother was acting. Ever since Srad was born, she acted like there was no time for Rin anymore. The wagon came to a stop soon and Rin peeked out from under the tarp to see bandits facing her father. She couldn't make out the words, but he was definitely worried for his life. She dropped the tarp over her eyes as she saw a bandit raise his sword to her father._

_Her mother's screaming. Her mother's silence. Srad's wailing. The sound of a sword cutting easily through flesh. The evil cackling of the bandits._

Rin woke up in a cold sweat, whimpering softly. She hadn't had that dream since…since before she had met Sesshoumaru.

She remembered back to earlier that night to where she and Souten were giggling at making such a clean escape. Maybe too easy of an escape. She vaguely remembered changing for dinner and the light talk they shared about Laimei Valley's at its best.

Then they turned in for the night. She wanted to go back to Sesshoumaru, but knew that's exactly what he was expecting her to do. She wanted him to be happy, even if it meant her unhappiness. She owed him that much. She owed him her life. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks, unchecked, for an hour before she cried out and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Wow! My chapters end too sadly, don't they? I don't mean them to be saddening, but it seems that there's no other way for them to end. After all, this is a very emotionally challenging time for Rin and Sesshoumaru (even though he'd never say so!). Still awaiting sword names. Promise the next chapter will be better. And by better I mean less teary moments. 


	7. Calling In Backup

I don't have a map of InuYasha's Feudal Japan so I'm not really sure where these places are in relation to one another so I'm winging it to make the time frames fit. I'd say not bad for my first fanfic.

* * *

**Calling In Backup**

A night in an actual house had been wonderful. Usually they slept in the wilderness and Kagome was thankful for a warm room to spend the night in. She just wished that InuYasha had stayed too. But, oh well. She decided to do a little exploring close by her room for any clues to the final shard, but had come up empty-handed. Now they were contemplating whether or not they should continue west or wait for the jewel to pop up again.

"So, any ideas on what to do?" asked Kagome.

"Maybe we should go to Laimei Valley?" Shippo suggested.

"Why do you think we should go there?" the rest of the group asked in unison.

He blushed lightly. How did he say this without making it sound like he had a crush on her? "Souten left from here just recently. I think it would be in our best interest to see if she knows anything about it."

"Really? You sure you just don't wanna see _her_?" teased InuYasha.

"Oh InuYasha, stop teasing him. Besides, I think it's cute!"

"It's not like that at all! Are you guys even listening to me?" Shippo pleaded.

"Well, I'm up for it if you guys are," interrupted Miroku.

"Why not?" they all agreed.

"If we hurry, we should be able to make it in a couple of hours."

Not very smooth, but it produced the desired effect.

* * *

It was morning now and she hadn't come back. Sesshoumaru had sat up all night with his ears waiting for any sound of her. Unfortunately, too many sounds in the night were misleading and he had to rely on his nose. Since Rin had decided not to come back and his efforts were in vain, he was in an especially bad mood at having acted like a puppy waiting for his master to come home. 

His muscles were tense and for the first time in a long time Sesshoumaru felt the overwhelming urge to kill anyone for testing his patience. Before he was even able to gain control over these impulses again he had to patrol the Western Lands, slaking his bloodlust on the lower demons. Eventually he was able to dismiss these feelings as anxiety over having unwanted houseguests. Or he would have if on of his more annoying servants hadn't approached him about it later in the day.

"Me Lord, have you seen Rin? She hasn't shown up for her lessons," said Jaken. The lessons weren't of major importance since Rin spent most of her time traveling with them, but Jaken had taken a liking to the girl despite how much he chastised her. Apparently he had also noticed her absence and was unsettled about it.

"Isn't it your job to watch her? Find her." It felt good to vent his anger on Jaken.

"Well, Miss Souten also left last night. I had assumed you allowed Rin to accompany her for a time," stuttered the groveling toad.

So that pestering friend of hers was also gone. He had a feeling that if they were both gone, then Rin had gone with her back to Laimei Valley. In that case he didn't have cause to worry over why she hadn't come back. "If you are so worried Jaken, head out for Laimei Valley tomorrow morning."

"Yes me Lord, but won't you be coming?"

"No." He had been feeling too restless lately. He got his energy through two methods: hunting and sleeping. It had been far too long since he'd had some of the latter. Perhaps that was the reason for his present state. "I'll be in my room. Make sure I'm not bothered."

"Yes me lord."

* * *

"Are you alright Rin? Your eyes are bloodshot." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just so excited last night I couldn't sleep."

Souten knew well enough to know that her eyes weren't red from a lack of sleep. They were red because she had been crying. To a human, the puffiness of her eyes wouldn't be noticeable. But the crimson-eyed girl smelled salt. "You were crying weren't you."

"I had a bad dream. Look, I really don't feel like talking about it. Can we just drop it?"

"Whatever. So how do ya think we should build _my _empire?"

"The land is scarred with all of the lightning that strikes around here. I think it would be wisest to cut back on your 'security system' and then allow humans to work and inhabit the land. If they are reluctant we can think up a different method."

Wow, Rin really sounded like a great ruler. She could have been a Lady if she wasn't Sesshoumaru's…well, she wasn't really sure what Rin was to Sesshoumaru. "Unlike some people, I have no problem with humans. Not since I met you, at least. Maybe—," she was cut off by the sounds of someone entering penetrating her fortress. She motioned for Rin to have her dagger ready and follow her to the front gates.

* * *

"This place looks worse than I remembered," sighed Kagome. 

"Tell me about it," said InuYasha.

"There it is! There's the Thunder Demon's domain." Upon closer inspection, something seemed off about it. Sesshoumaru's castle had had a certain liveliness about it. This one seemed desolate. Like he had left it all those years ago.

"Do you think anyone's here?"

Shippo kept walking, barely hearing Sango's question. It was exactly the same. Nothing had changed with the exception of an actual gate being put in place. He had just walked past the front gate when a lightning bolt struck right in front of him, making him stumble backwards. Someone leapt out from beside of the gate, knocked him the rest of the way down and pressed a dagger to his throat.

Shippo squeezed his eyes shut as his head collided with ground. "Ow!" When he opened his eyes, he was staring up into some fiery-red ones. A girl had taken him by surprise? He could feel her perfect curves through both of their clothes. Her hair was let down, covering her back and framing her face. Her lips were full and naturally red. She was gorgeous. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Shippo?" she asked, withdrawing her dagger and slipping it into the holster on her waist. How did she know his name? "Sorry, but you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Do I know you?" he asked after she had helped him up.

"Oh, that's right," she said as she quickly braided her hair. "I forgot to braid it this morning. Look familiar now?"

Vaguely. That braid with that face. She looked eerily similar to Hiten. "Souten?"

"Is it really her? Oh, she's so cute!" said Kagome as she went to wrap her arms around the struggling Thunder Demon. Shippo thought that 'cute' was a major understatement.

"Don't touch the hair!"

They were all cut short by a faint giggling coming from the other side of the gate. "So, are we going to invite our guests inside or not?"

"You could have helped me out earlier, Rin."

"Rin?" everyone else questioned. The last time they had seen Rin was a couple of years ago. She had always been such an energetic girl, a smile never far from her face. This girl was disshelved, her eyes were red, and it seemed as if she was struggling to keep the smile she was wearing, (which didn't quite reach her eyes) on her face.

"It's nice to see you all again. Especially you, Kagome-chan."

* * *

So that's the chapter. I know some of yall wanted some sibling rivalry, so I'll try to work it in following chapters. When you review, tell me how you like the Souten/Shippo scene and how to make them progress in their relationship. And for all yall that fave me and crave me, that alert me to reassert me and don't review: tsk! tsk! tsk!This is SakuraAnkh- signing off for the night! 


	8. Secret Attractions

I have been working on this chapter for a **long **time so it's a little bit longer than usual. This chapter is also mostly devoted to the Souten and Shippo pairing but the next one will have more Rin. Promise!

* * *

**Secret Attractions**

The sleep didn't help. Or it might have if he had been able to. Whenever Sesshoumaru had gotten even remotely close to falling asleep, his thoughts would wander back to Rin. He would remember her smiles and laughs and that he hadn't had either for going on three days. But, as all proud people do when things don't go the way they plan or they should exercise their ability to become sad, he became angry and irritable.

The days were beginning to blur together without anything to root him to the present. Every day he kept the Western Lands safe. It was only now that he realized why. For Rin. His demon servants could protect themselves well enough against the stupid, lesser demons that tried to cross into the Western Lands uninvited. But when he brought Rin here, he wasn't satisfied until he knew that she was safe. It also occurred to him that maybe that was why he had been acting so strangely lately. She wasn't there and if anything happened to her…he had told her…She was the one who ran off!

What did that mean? She didn't need him anymore? Had this been in those first couple of days, he would not have been bothered in the slightest if she had decided not to follow him any further. But, why was he so unnerved at it now? He searched for an answer to tuck away the obvious answer. Then he found another way to keep him away from realizing his true feelings: because she had decided to take on the task of repaying her debt and should be held to it.

He should have gone to retrieve her right then. But Jaken was already well on his way so he decided no to bother. He had told him to go the next morning but he knew he might not live that long if he continued to get on his Lord's nerves. Besides, if the toad came back without Rin, then he'd have a reason to hit him. Not that he needed one.

* * *

After greeting everyone and showing them to the dining hall where a table full of food waited, Rin asked to speak to Souten in private. 

"You know why they're here. I told you that using the Pike was a bad idea. If they find it they'll take the shard. Then what?"

"Calm down, Rin. We're not going to tell them I have it. I'll just refrain from using it until I have to."

"You know how I feel about lying. I can't do it. Not to Kagome. She's been like a mother and a sister to me all these years."

"The Thunder Pike is all I have left of my family's legacy. I won't let them take it."

"I can't sit there while you lie to them. However, I can't let them take the Thunder Pike so…Tell them I went to my room to rest."

"Thank you Rin," she whispered in her friend's ear as she held her close. Then she turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Souten…I think I saw Shippo blush when he saw you," the mischievous matchmaker giggled before turning away herself.

'Yeah, I'll listen to you when you've straightened things out with Sesshoumaru,' she thought before returning to the dining room. She stopped dead in her tracks and almost squealed with shock when she saw the scene before her.

InuYasha and Shippo were putting away the whole breakfast feast. Of course the others had eaten, but in reasonable portions. There was no way they were this hungry but it would be rude to ask them to stop so she took her place at the head of the table with a sigh, waiting patiently for them to finish.

"Where did Rin go?" asked Kagome.

"She was tired. She went to her room to rest. So, what brings you here?" she answered simply.

"Actually we're looking for the last shard of the Shikon Jewel. You don't know anything about it do you?"

"This meat is awesome. What is it?" InuYasha asked in between bites or should I say mouthfuls. Perfect timing. And she didn't even have to lie. At least Rin would be happy.

"Human," she answered. It was enough to make the two stop eating. She waited until she saw them flush before she let out a light chuckle. It was just a joke. "It's just pig. I tried human before, once, when my brothers offered it to me. Honestly, I don't know why they thought it was so appealing. I guess it's like a taste in wine. Some have unusual methods to drinking theirs." She saw all of them loosen up a bit. But a certain fox-demon wasn't convinced.

"So you don't eat human like your brothers?"

"Well thanks for breakfast. We'll find ourselves some rooms if that's all right with you. Come on InuYasha," said the monk, Miroku.

"Why?" he said as he kept eating. It was astonishing that nothing ruined his appetite. Not even Souten's grim humor.

"You really are dense," sighed Kagome as the other two managed to guide him away from the table, leaving two very angry-faced demons to stare at each other.

When the voices receded far enough down the hall, they both silently agreed to continue.

"Do you eat Thunder Demon?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I just assumed since you wished for their death so much you might have wanted to eat them. Does that make any sense to _you_?"

"They killed my father!"

She seemed shocked to hear this. She nervously put her finger at the corner of her mouth again. "And you killed my brothers! This is old news. Don't mistake me for my brothers. If you do, you could end up overstaying your welcome much faster than you think." She sighed after that. She really had hoped that all of that was in the past by now. Apparently, she was wrong. Oh, well.

That thing with her finger was so cute. Shippo just couldn't stay angry with someone this beautiful, though he hated to admit it. He noticed that her eyes burned fiercely when she was angry. He barely heard her threat when other, more sinful, thoughts began invading his mind. Damn, he thought, he spent too much time around that lecherous monk. Then he saw sadness dim the fire in her eyes. It paled her beauty and he cringed inwardly, knowing he was the cause of it.

"I'm…sorry." And there was the result of his time with InuYasha. The apology was forced. She could tell.

"Look, when you're ready to pull your head out of your ass and make a real apology, come and find me." She got up to leave.

"Wait…I got revenge a long time ago. I guess it shouldn't matter if you're their sister. You're the one who is due for revenge. Can you forgive me?"

Those green eyes bored into her. They were so intense…and sincere. She sighed. "I suppose I can put this behind me. But I won't forget."

"Neither will I, and I don't expect you to."

"Then I guess I can show you into a room. Follow me." She walked down the many halls of her domain. She remembered how lively this place used to be when she was a child. Every room always had someone in it. She had locked most of them by now. There was one wing that she kept open though. The wing that her family had inhabited when they were alive.

She went to the hall next to it and moved to unlock a door. Then something occurred to her. "How many rooms do you need?"

"Huh? Oh, three." InuYasha liked to be in the room with Kagome in case something happened and Miroku and Sango had gotten married quite a while ago.

"You'll have to excuse the state of the rooms. No one has used them in years." She proceeded to unlock the firstthree rooms on the left of the hall. "Make yourself at home. I'll be back shortly." She walked over to the other hall to lock the doors of her family and saw Kagome about to enter one of them. Not _that _one. She couldn't believe she had left it unlocked.

"Kagome!" she yelled running down the hall. "You don't want to go in that room. I already unlocked some for you on the next hall over." She gently pushed Kagome aside and locked the door. Phew! That was close. She was just moments away from seeing all of the pictures she had drawn as a child. There was one in particular that no one else should see.

"Oh, okay. I'll just go get the others."

After Kagome had disappeared from view she went down the hall and locked all of the rooms except hers and Rin's. Then she went back to the room that Shippo had chosen and knocked.

"Come in."

She opened the door and stepped inside. There was something in the doorway that she hadn't noticed and she tripped over it. She might have fallen if he wouldn't have caught her.

"Sorry, bad habit," he said. She gazed into those green eyes and her heart raced. 'Too risky,' she thought as she pulled away from his grip gently.

"I would have been fine. And if you're going to leave stuff on the floor, at least make sure there's room to walk."

"Whatever. Did you come here for something more than to play the role of mom?"

It was so much easier to talk to him when they were peeved with each other. "I just wanted to tell you that the locked rooms are off-limits and I don't have servants so it's pretty much every man for himself. There's not much to do here so you'll have to find other methods to amuse yourself. I have to go and find a village with food because of how much you ate this morning, so I'll be back later."

"Can I come?"

"Why?"

"You said there's nothing to do and it's the least I could do since I'm going to be eating most of it."

She wasn't expecting that. "Why not. It _is _the least you can do."

She led him outside to where Korryu was sleeping peacefully unaware of the new arrivals.

"He's huge!" exclaimed Shippo.

"Yeah, a huge baby. Wake up Korryu!" she said before shooting a small shock of electricity at the dragon.

"I'm up! I'm up! Do you have to be so rough?"

The girl rolled her red eyes. "We need to find some food for later. We have guests. He's going to help."

"Hello Shippo. Maybe now she'll stop talking so much about— Ow!" the girl had sent a slightly larger bolt at Korryu for not being able to keep his big mouth shut.

"Get on," she ordered the fox demon after she climbed up onto Korryu's back. With his fox legs he obeyed easily, sitting behind her.

"Hold on. That's not exactly the easiest place to sit on Korryu." He slipped his arms around her waist. For the first time, he knew why it was so hard for Miroku to keep his hands off of Sango.

Souten tried to tell herself that it was just out of necessity that she had asked him to put his arms around her. But when she felt the warmth of him behind her and the tenderness of his touch she knew that she subconsciously wanted this. When she felt his whole body tense behind her she knew that he wanted her just as badly. "L-let's go Korryu," she said shakily. The red dragon was happy for her as he lifted into the sky obediently.

* * *

"How did you think I got food? It's not exactly like I have a thousand vassals to work the land and pay me!" 

"Still, I didn't think you stole it!" It was a genius method he had to admit, but he was against stealing. She shot down a lightning bolt that made everyone scatter. Then in the confusion she grabbed as much food as possible.

They were back to square one. At least she didn't have to deal with controlling her feelings anymore. "Get over it you weakling!"

"At least I'm not a coward!" His stomach rumbled.

An evil smile crept across her face. "Fine, then you just won't eat tonight. How does that sound?"

"Hey!" he whined grabbing for her wrist. Korryu was faster and blew some fire at his tail making him scream in fear and run around in circles until it went out.

"She's not a little kid anymore, Shippo. She could have done something far worse than setting your tail on fire. A word of advice: don't get her bad side."

* * *

**Author's Note: **That was a different ending than I was expecting when I started this chapter. I don't think I'm so good at twists so any you guys send will be taken into consideration. Okay…I think I've gotten far enough in my story to ask my reviewers for some ideas when they review, although the "update pleases" are still welcome and appreciated greatly. 


	9. Decisions

I decided to name the sword Hinotsume. I don't really know Japanese, but I used an online dictionary so I think it means Claw of Fire. Hi-fire, no-possessive term, and tsume-claw. If anyone is good with this sort of thing and it's wrong (it might be hi no tsume or tsume no hi) tell me how to correct in your reviews!

* * *

**Decisions**

_The tarp was up. She saw the blood, the dead look in her family's eyes as steel tore through flesh. She heard the screams and knew that they would plague her until the day that she died. Somehow she got away from the bandits unnoticed. As the reality of the situation sunk in she began to run. The sound of wolves, a tree root, and then only darkness._

"Aaaah!" Rin screamed as she was scared awake. The dreams were becoming more graphic. She rubbed her right shoulder and also noted how real they were starting to seem. Rin heard quiet, but fast, footsteps approaching her room. Shaken by the dream she picked up Hinotsume.

"Master Jaken!" the girl screamed, jumping out of bed to squeeze the viciously protesting toad demon. "Where's Lord Sesshoumaru? Didn't he come with you?"

"Um, no Rin."

"Oh." She turned away from him to hide her tears. She had hoped…

"Rin, it is time to return."

"How is he?" she asked detachedly.

"Your Lord is very angry."

"Do you think that he could love me?"

The toad's eyes almost doubled in size at the inquiry. "You stupid human! Lord Se—,"he was cut off by the sight of her tears overflowing. He thought that this time he should try to be a little bit easier with her. "Rin, humans and demons are just too different. Even if he was in love with you," though the thought was laughable, "he is a great demon Lord. It's time to go. Pack your things."

That couldn't be true. Why had he kept…allowed her to stay with him for eleven years? His pride was important to him, she knew that. The only way that he would be able to keep his pride and love her was if she was a demon herself. But, perhaps if she proved herself worthy in some other way…

"No."

"What did you just say!"

"I said no. Not yet. When you return to the Western Lands, tell him that I'll come back soon."

Jaken shuddered to think what fate would befall him if he dared to go back without Rin. "You will come back immediately!"

"I have other things to do first." And with that she went in search of Kagome with a very loud toad in tow.

Rin had no idea where she was going to start. Her mind went back to the moment Souten had opened the Thunder Pike's casing. She remembered how odd it felt that she had felt the Shikon jewel shard instead of seeing it. She didn't remember being able to sense the jewel before Sesshoumaru had revived her. There had been so many around that it had been easy to tune them out considering how uninterested her Lord was in the Shikon Jewel. The only way which she used this ability, as a child, was to seek out Kagome. So she decided to try and feel the almost whole jewel in Kagome's possession.

It was surprisingly easy to find her because of the size of the jewel and how close she was. She was just in one of the rooms in the next hall over. She knocked lightly on the door. When Kagome opened it she was pleased to see that they were settling in.

"Rin!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Kagome, can we talk?"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

Rin cleared her throat signaling that she wasn't intent on InuYasha hearing what she had to say. Not yet anyway.

"InuYasha would you excuse us please?" she asked even as she pushed him out the door.

"Hey! Whadduya think you're doin'?" She shut the door to his back and luckily managed to push out Jaken along with him.

"Sit, boy!" There was a crash and a muffled 'Get off of me you filthy half-demon' and 'Why you' before Kagome said, "They won't be bothering us for some time. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I, uh…How did you know you were a priestess?"

"That' s easy: because I looked so much like Kikyo. Why?"

"I think I might be one too. When Lord Sesshoumaru allowed me to hold Tokijin, the demonic aura surrounding it didn't do anything. It's the same with my sword, Hinotsume."

"As odd as that is, I don't think that it make you a priestess."

"There's more…" She paused trying to decide on how much she should tell Kagome. "…I can sense the Sacred Jewel shards too."

"Do you have the last shard? Can you sense it now?" Kagome asked almost desperately. Rin, on the other hand, was just glad that she didn't ask if she knew where it was. She would have to force a blatant lie, not that this was much better.

"No, I'm sorry. But I'll keep any eye out for it."

"Don't be sorry. And as for being a priestess, I think maybe you are. When did you first know that you could sense the jewel shards?"

"Well, I can't remember being able to before I was revived. Maybe it was a side effect of the Tenseiga. I don't know."

"Maybe…" Kagome said in deep thought.

"Anyway, I came to ask a favor."

"Anything for you, Rin. What did you need?"

Rin doubted Kagome would feel that way after she asked her question. "I need to get into the tomb of the father of Sesshoumaru and InuYasha."

"The only safe way there is through pearl in InuYasha's right eye. And that could only be opened once."

"But can't we call it out? Can't two priestesses call it out of his eye?"

"First of all, we're not even sure if you are a priestess yet. Second, I wouldn't know how to go about spiritually pulling the black pearl out of his eye. And finally, it's not like InuYasha would actually keep still and let us."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Kagome." She felt the air coming out of her sails and her plan flopping horribly. That left only one other option.

"You love him?" Kagome asked able to figure out Rin's reasons so easily.

"Yeah."

"But, he'll never tell you his feelings? He only hints at it in his actions and then denies it?"

"Yeah."

"I understand how that feels."

She knew that Kagome never could because it was different with Sesshoumaru. He was so prideful, he never faltered. And as for the way she loved Sesshoumaru: it was hopeless and unconditional. She would rather die trying to love him than love anyone else…ever.

"Thank you Kagome. I'm going to go now." She walked passed the quarreling Jaken and InuYasha, not seeing them. She didn't even notice when they stopped to stare at her. There was only one thing on her mind. The choice she was about to make had her bawling audibly by the time she turned the corner.

InuYasha walked back into the room he shared with Kagome a little bit confused. "What was that all about?"

"InuYasha, I think you need to talk to your brother."

"Why would I want to talk to him?"

"You need to talk to him about Rin."

"Why?"

"She's in love with him."

"So? I honestly don't see how someone could love him in the first place. It'll blow over."

"You obviously don't know what lengths a woman in love would go to in order to be with the one she loves."

"So what if I don't." The hidden meaning behind what Kagome had said obviously didn't sink in.

She couldn't believe he just said that. And after all they'd been through together! "Go talk to Sesshoumaru or I'll say the S-word so many times that you won't be able to find your head once it pops off!"

* * *

After his tail had cooled down, Shippo decided that he probably owed Souten an apology. She was right, he should have known. He knew that she had just returned fro the Western Lands. In the least that should have told him that there was some type of financial problem. He doubted that her home would look so Spartan if she had the resources to fix it. And when he thought about it, what she did in the village could have been worse. I mean, at least she didn't injure anyone. 

He meekly knocked on her door and sighed. The second apology in a day. Today just wasn't his day.

"Come in."

When he entered Souten's room, the sight of her left him breathless. She was faced towards him with her hair down again and rippling in the breeze coming from the window she was standing in front of. She had probably been gazing at her birthright before he had interrupted. He almost forgot why he was there in the first place.

"Shippo? Did you come here for anything in particular?"

He was captivated by her beauty. "Uhh, I wanted to say I was sorry."

She could see him practically drooling over her. She was going to make him suffer for a little while. "Sorry for what?"

The way her lips were moving was so…sexy. "For…for, uh…" Why couldn't he form coherent sentences around her?

"Did you even hear what I said?" she asked, approaching him. She saw how he was struggling and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

Her lips were just begging to be kissed. Without really thinking about what he was saying he shook his head. Her eyes flared and she instinctively moved closer in rage.

"You are infuriating. Can't you even pay atte—" Her rant was cut short by Shippo closing the distance between them and brushing his lips across hers.

He saw the surprise in her eyes and wondered what exactly he wanted on his tombstone. It was his turn to be surprised when he saw desire in her eyes instead of rage. Feeling slightly encouraged, he kissed her again. He deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pulling her closer.

The fiery-eyed Thunder Demon tilted her head to the side and slid her hands into his hair. She was moaning from the intensity of the kiss. She wondered how such a weakling could become such a great kisser. Then she realized that she barely knew anything about the man kissing her with such passion. She wanted to be with him, but she couldn't yet. If she was to be with him, she wanted all of him, she wanted his heart too. And…despite what he was responsible for, she wanted to give him her heart in return.

She reluctantly slid her hands down to his chest and pushed gently, forcing them to break the kiss. The confused look in Shippo's eyes was a bit saddening. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just…I can't."

Shippo reached out to wipe a tear off of the demon-girl's face. She hadn't even noticed she was crying. She was no longer blinded by the attraction to him. If she had gone any farther with him, she would have felt like she was betraying her brothers. As the reality of the situation stung her, more tears began to fall.

He couldn't stand to see tears tarnish such a beautiful face. He picked her up and sat on the bed, letting her cry against his neck. Eventually, she stopped and fell asleep in his arms. He leaned back slowly and fell asleep too.

* * *

Author's Note: _The Souten/Shippo scene was edited so that this would still be a teen story. They don't really do anything because I believe in sex after marraige, but it's a bit more than just a kiss. If you want the unedited version e-mail me and I'll send it to you._

Okay, so I had like 65 hits to my last chapter but only 3 reviews. You do the math. Don't know what the deal is, but I might postpone updates until I get at least 5 (I might even have to start naming names. Oh no!). I accept anonymous reviews too so there's really no excuse. We'll see.


	10. The Tides of Change

If you are unfamiliar with the story of the Shikon no Tama, go to and type in "Shikon no Tama's Origins". Watch this before you start reading the second part or you'll get completely lost.

* * *

**The Tides of Change**

InuYasha had finally made it to the Western Lands…again. His hand clutched at the hilt of the Tetsusaiga instinctively. Coming in contact with his brother usually meant a fight. But, he supposed that getting into a skirmish with Sesshoumaru was better than being sat repeatedly. His face hurt just thinking about it, or maybe that was just the sting from the sit command Kagome had used earlier.

Sesshoumaru smelled the foul scent of his half-breed half-brother coming from a mile away. His nose wrinkled in disgust. He was already irritable as hell considering that Jaken was still not back with Rin. He thought he would kill him when next they met. The silence consuming his castle without Rin was unbearable. He noticed that his servants were acting uncommonly strange despite their expressed contempt for the girl when she was around.

He decided to meet his brother in front of the castle to keep the bored eyes of his servants from wandering from their work. He was outside in an instant and just far enough away so that InuYasha could slow down without tripping over himself.

"InuYasha," he said in his emotionless voice.

"Sesshoumaru."

Assuming that this was the usual reason for InuYasha being near him at all, he rested his right hand on Toukijin, ready to strike if need be.

"Lucky for you, I didn't come to fight. I only came to talk."

His hand slipped slipped from the Toukijin as he turned to walk away. He could not believe that he had come all the way out here for nothing.

"It's about Rin." Sesshoumaru's heart involuntarily lifted into his throat. Had something happened? Was she all right? Too many questions filled his mind at her name until he forced them to the back of his mind. Then he felt rage bubble up in place of the concern and worry. She had left and he had not followed her and something was wrong.

"What?" he asked, questioning the situation. Ice filling his voice.

"Kagome seems to think Rin is going to do something excessive. She said something about women doing stupid things."

InuYasha continued to say more things after that, but the Lord of the Western Lands had no desire to hear them. Rin had left without bothering to consult him first, that was abnormal enough. But when InuYasha's wench was able sense instability in his Rin, he knew something was terribly wrong.

Wait. _His _Rin? …yes, she was his. But, she was a little bit more than that. She was fresh flowers and songs and smiles and laughter. And she was in trouble. After brief contemplation, he ran with a speed that even InuYasha couldn't match.

* * *

Rin closed the door slowly behind her. She tried thinking of another way, but none came to mind. Instead, her thoughts always ended up with being consumed by a demon. She let out a shuddering sigh before straightening up and lifting her chin proudly into the air.

"Make yourself known. I know you have been watching me." Silence spanned out through the room Just when she thought she had made a mistake, the voice appeared.

"I have, haven't I?" It taunted her.

"You said that…that you could help me."

"Did I?"

"Does the offer still hold?"

"I don't know. You were so rude earlier."

"DOES THE OFFER STILL HOLD!" she roared. She wasn't in the mood for games. She was heart sore and already thoroughly irritated.

"It would always hold for someone as beautiful as you, yes."

"I want to be a demon like my lord, but I want to know what it is that you want in return first."

"I was just going to do this out of the kindness of my heart," he said sarcastically.

"NO GAMES!" Her hand was clenched tightly around Hinotsume, her knuckles turning white. She urged to lash out at something, but she didn't know where it was.

"You're no fun. What do all demons seek? What is attained by your priestess friend and her half-demon protector?"

"I can't take that from her! It's not even complete yet!"

"Would you rather be without your lord? Besides, I have been watching you and you and I both know where the last shard is. The Jewel is your birthright."

"The Sacred Jewel was entrusted to the Priestess Kikyo years before my birth! Kagome is the protector of it now."

"Do you remember nothing of your life before the Tenseiga awakened you?"

"Should I?" she wondered where this was going.

"You were born of Midoriko's death centuries before Kikyo's birth. You are the rightful protector of the Jewel, born with the task of protecting it. Unfortunately, a demon devoured it. When it came to you, the Jewel put up a sacred barrier around you, making you immune to its futile attempts to kill you. You were too young to protect it then."

Memories flashed through her mind. Being found and discussed. Then it was decided that she was too dangerous to stay in a village. She had to be taken to a shrine. Her head began to throb.

"Do you remember now? Do you remember the impoverished family that died trying to transport you to the shrine with only the reward in mind?" There was more to the story that he knew she wouldn't be able to grasp on her own; parts that could make her refuse his offer so he left them out.

"So you want my powers?"

"Just the Jewel in exchange for demonic power. As a sign of good trust, I'll even transform you before I get the Jewel."

She knew she couldn't trust him, but what he was saying she knew in her heart to be true. She had no other options. She wanted to be with Sesshoumaru forever. It hurt so badly to think about him leaving that, assuming something went wrong, she would gladly die to have the pain release it's grip from her strong heart. She nodded and felt hundreds of demons bombard her petite body in an attempt to take it over. The last thing Rin remembered was darkness consuming her.

* * *

Shippo was the first to wake up. Souten had shifted in her sleep and was now lying contentedly beside him. His right arm was draped across her shoulder. Unlike most people who suck on their thumbs, Souten had her right index finger in her mouth. A smile crept across his face. She was too cute. He ran his hand through her soft jet-black hair, shining in the light cast by the sunset. Shippo thought if he wouldn't mind just holding with her like this every day for the rest of his life. Despite how tough she acted, he knew that she was delicate. He was instantly happy that they hadn't gone any farther than they had earlier. He was content with just this.

Shippo's smile slowly faded as he remembered his companions and how he hadn't seen them all day. They would start wondering with their overactive imaginations and then he would have to listen to the teasing remarks. He slowly and reluctantly untangled his hand from her hair and lifted his arm away from her. Then he slowly eased his way out of the bed and kissed her on the forehead tenderly. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. It was a key reflecting the sun's rays into his eyes. He walked over and picked it up, turning it over in his hand. It looked like a master key. He remembered his brief conversation with Kagome earlier that day. He had gone to see how she was doing before going to apologize to Souten.

"_Hey Kagome."_

"_Hi. Where were you.?"_

"_I, uh, went to get some food with Souten."_

"_Is she okay? She was acting rather strange earlier."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well I was looking for a room, and she seemed kind of nervous. She pushed me away from the room I was about to look through, I think it was the one across from hers, and locked it. Then she told me she already had rooms ready for us."_

Though he knew he probably shouldn't have, he took the key. Curiosity got the better of him and he wondered what was worth hiding in that room. He crossed the hall and unlocked the door to the room and stepped inside. He barely had time to look around before he heard a slightly drowsy, yet alert and definitely angry voice utter his name.

"Shippo, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

She was angry, but he could tell that she was more embarrassed than anything. "I, uh—" he stammered.

"Get out!" she screamed. But she was too late. Shippo had turned his head to the side and seen the drawing.

"Is that…" he asked picking it up from the floor. There were crayon stubs scattered over and around it. He turned to look at her and saw that she was turning a color that rivaled her eyes. Not wanting to embarrass her further he stated, "You are very artistic."

"Thank you." This seemed to work. Half of the color drained from her face and Shippo breathed a sigh of relief. Then he began to study the drawing. It couldn't have been that recent. It looked exactly like him, but she hadn't seen him until today.

"When did you draw this?" She immediately blushed again. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked.

Amazingly, she answered his question. The damage was already done. What harm would it do to answer his questions? "After you gave me the crayons."

He wasn't sure what effect the other questions or comments running through his mind would have on her, so he decided to change the subject. Looking around the room his eyes landed on a tall black box. "What's that?"

He saw her flinch out of the corner of his eye. Souten wasn't expecting that. "Nothing. Nothing, let's just go."

She was hiding something from him. Something crucial. It made him angry that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and yet she was keeping secrets from him. "Souten, what _is _that?"

She heard the anger seeping into his voice. Why couldn't he just let it be? If she didn't tell him, there was a chance he could get over it. But, if she did tell him, she knew he would get angrier. No, she was Souten, the last and proudest of the Thunder Demon Tribes. What did she care? If he got angry after she told him, then she didn't need him. Not even if she wanted to be with him.

"It's the Thunder Pike."

"I thought InuYasha broke it. Didn't he?"

"Yes."

"How did you fix it?" And there it was: the tell all question! She sighed and shot the electricity at the lock. Once again the sound of locks sliding out of place filled the air before the door cracked open. She picked it up out of its case and took it over to Shippo.

"There's a jewel shard imbedded right there," she said, pointing to the spot where InuYasha had broken it years ago. There wasn't the smallest hint that it had ever been broken.

"But, we've been looking for this for so long. How did you—"

"I had the case made long ago. I found the shard in these last couple months. It was in a demon I killed. The case traps the demonic aura emanating from the Thunder Pike and from the Jewel shard too." She couldn't bear to look at the hurt look on his face so she turned to put the Thunder Pike away. She heard him scream behind her and turned to see him lying on the floor…dead. She barely had time to register who had done it before sharp claws tore through both her and the Thunder Pike, forcing her to suffer the same fate as her brother.

* * *

Author's note: I got the sibling thing in there, and hey, whaddya know, Sesshoumaru pulled his head outof his ass! Good job with the reviews, glad to see new names. Keep up on thems reviews!

So I guess the next chapter might be the last. Honestly, I'm kind of sad that my first fanfic is coming to an end, but at least then my readers won't have to deal with the suspense anymore. Anyway, the next chapter might take a bit longer than usual. Sorry! Sayonara!


	11. Love's A Game for Three?

Akuhei means evil. Here's where things might get a little bit harder to follow. Italics mean it's the human Rin, single quotations means it's the demon Rin. Sorry that I freaked so many of you out with the whole souten and shippo dying and Rin becoming a demon, but read what's at the end of the chapter and we'll go from there. Ok?

* * *

**Love's a Game for...Three?**

Emerald green eyes opened to the room around her. The human Rin had been overshadowed by all of the demons now inhabiting her body. She stretched her now clawed fingers before standing. There was a burning on her left side. She looked down to see Hinotsume radiating fire. 'So my own sword would defy me?' She picked the sword out of her obi and flung it across the floor.

'Damn. This girl was stronger than I thought. She still retains the smallest amount of purity. Still, I can't waste time.'

'The Jewel. Bring me the Jewel of Four Souls!'

The demon Rin tore out of the room and was in front of Kagome's room in seconds. Her head turned at the sound of Sango yelling at Miroku. In an instant, her claws had torn through their bodies. _No! Sango! Miroku!_ The human Rin protested fiercely to killing her friends, but her voice never reached outside of the dark prison as she saw them die before her eyes.

'Too bad for them. If they had stayed quiet they might have lived.'

"Rin!" Kagome gasped. She had seen the whole thing. She had an arrow raised at her friend. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Do you think that your priestess powers will work on me?" Rin raised her hand and the purple aura around the arrow dissipated. Then she darted in front of Kagome, grabbed her throat, and pinned her to the wall at least a foot above the ground. "Now, be a good girl and give me the Jewel."

"Never!" she clawed at the hands trapping her, but to no avail. Where was InuYasha? He should have been back by now.

"Then I'll have to take it by force." _No! Not Kagome! Why am I doing this? _Claws cut through the flesh of her neck, breaking the chain holding Shikon no Tama around her neck and dropping it into her waiting hand.

'Just one shard left.' _No! Don't kill Souten! _'Shut up! Your efforts are useless. You are too new to this demon body. You don't yet have the power to control it.'

Two seconds and she was in front of the room holding the Thunder Pike. The door was cracked and she could see that Shippo and Souten were both inside. Rin made quick work of Shippo and when Souten turned around to see what had happened, she sliced through both her and the Thunder Pike. _What have I done?_

The final shard flew into the air and Rin caught it.

"Rin. Why?"

Rin looked down at the dying Thunder Beast beneath her with a twinkle in her demonic green eyes. "If you had been a better friend, you would have seen how badly she was hurting. But no. You were too selfish and spent all your time with that fox demon."

Rin heard Souten's final breath and a wicked smile spread across her face. _Why did I say that? _'You said that because it's what you were feeling. She wasn't there when you needed her. If she hadn't been spending her time with him, things might have turned out differently.'

She pushed the final shard in placed and held it between her hands. The Jewel fused together. It was finally complete.

* * *

Lord Sesshoumaru had finally reached Laimei Valley. He was standing outside of Souten's home. Now he understood why she was so reluctant to leave his domain. This place looked dismal. 

He wasn't surprised when Rin came outside. However, it seemed as if she was. When that passed, an evil smile crossed her face. This couldn't be her, and yet it was.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, how nice to finally see you. I'm afraid you're a bit too late."

"For what?"

"Handsome too. I can see why she gave it all up. All for you. Humans are strange creatures aren't they? But, I suppose they don't have an eternity like we do. But, I suppose _we_ can spend the rest of our lives together," she said while circling him. "Whaddya say? In that way, at least I'd keep my promise."

His golden eyes gazed into unfamiliar green ones. Except for that and the claws, everything was the same. "Where's Rin?"

"What the hell?" it was InuYasha. This was something Sesshoumaru had to handle himself. Poison seeped from his fingertips and he cut his half-brother across the chest, killing him. He hadn't used his acidic poison, so he could revive him later…if he felt like it.

" My, you are strong. I don't think I like that name: Rin. From now on I want to be addressed as…Akuhei. I think it goes well with yours."

"My patience is wearing thin with you. I will not ask again," he said, unsheathing Toukijin.

"I'm right here. Honestly, it hurts that you don't recognize me." Her flingers clenched around the black Jewel within them.

It couldn't be her. He sniffed the air. He definitely smelled the scent of wildflowers, but mostly it was just the smell of hundreds of demons. One of his rare smiles crossed his usually emotionless face. Rin's became twisted in anticipation. "Just like Naraku."

Her eyes opened wide. That one sentenced echoed to the centers of her soul where the human Rin was struggling against his dark and empty confines, but she stopped at his words.

_Is what I did wrong? Does he hate me now?_

'Shut up!'

No! I can't do this anymore! If he is unhappy with me, then…I have to go back to being a human.

'Try it! The demon energy is all that sustains you now. If you try to escape it, you will die!'

_I…I don't care! I've disgraced him. For that I… I deserve death._ A single tear fell down her cheek.

'No! I won't let you!'

Sesshoumaru was a little confused at what he saw. First a tear fell down her cheek and then she started backing away from him with a horrible grimace on her face. What was going on?

_This isn't in your hands anymore._ And with that, Rin pushed all of the demons out of her body, collapsing to the ground and gasping for air. In a matter of seconds, she had died and an almost clear Shikon Jewel rolled out of her hands.

* * *

Sesshoumaru gazed at her lifeless body and was about to turn away when he felt his chest leapt into his throat again. He couldn't leave her. Leaving her to die meant leaving her forever. It meant no more smiles. It meant no more laughter or flowers or silly questions that he was sometimes reluctant to answer. He walked over to her against his will. She had dishonored him, yes that was true, but she owed him her life. He knew she would gladly spend the rest of her life making up for it. 

A small breeze sent her scent into his nostrils and he breathed it in deeply. He breathed it in as if it were the last time. If she was dead, if he left her, it meant never smelling what seemed to be a mix of every wildflower imaginable to man in one place again. He growled low in his throat. He couldn't be without those things so quickly. It would drive him mad. Was this what love was? Was it loving the small things about someone? Was it not being able to do without them…forever? Never seeing their face again, never touching them, never breathing their scent.

Did he _love _Rin?

* * *

Rin opened her eyes to blinding whiteness. _Am I dead?_

"Yes, Rin. I'm afraid you are dead. But you knew the consequences of your actions before you made them."

She looked familiar. "Are you the priestess Midoriko?"

"I am."

"Where am I? Why am I here?"

Midoriko chuckled slightly. "Do not worry. I have plenty of time to answer all of your questions. Time passes differently inside the Shikon Jewel."

"I'm in the Jewel! But how?"

"I am one with the Jewel and you are one with me. When you died the other part of my soul that resided in your body, came back to the rest of itself. And as for the more complicated reason of why you are here, it's because you purified the Jewel."

"How did I do that?"

"You demonstrated all of the Four Souls with purity. Arami-tama: You showed immense courage by standing up to Sesshoumaru and trying to help him in his weakened state. Nigimi-tama: When you stole food and followed him, risking your own well-being, you offered him friendship even though, at the time, he didn't return it. Kushimi-tama: Sesshoumaru is not an easy person to understand. You had more patience with him than most, and showed true wisdom by doing what was best for him, even though he didn't yet understand. By leaving him, you allowed him to finally realize his feelings for you. And Sakimi-tama: You gave up your life for Sesshoumaru's happiness, showing true love.

"But, I'm not ready to leave him yet." She was dead. That meant never seeing him again. As reality overcame her, her heart broke all over again. She had thought this for the best, but it hurt so badly.

"And you won't have to. I have already died, but your soul is not completely mine. After so many centuries apart, your soul has become completely your own. Sesshoumaru will awaken you soon. I can grant your wish, and this time you will have complete control of yourself. If I allow the demon inside the Jewel to overtake it, you will also become a demon. However, if you choose otherwise, the Jewel will become pure and you will inherit all of my powers."

If she became a demon, she could be with Sesshoumaru forever. He might even agree to take her as his mate. But, something in Midoriko's eyes was pleading for her not to. If she did as Midoriko wanted she would have the power to purify any demon. She would be so much stronger a human than she was now. But…Midoriko had said that he was about to revive her. Did that mean he liked her the way she was?

_What Midoriko wants is… What does Lord Sesshoumaru want?_

"Rin, this is a decision you must make for yourself. You must make it without my opinion or Sesshoumaru's in mind. Quickly, I can feel his sword pulsing."

That being said… "I choose to be…to be…a…

* * *

How's that for a cliffhanger? I bet this will be completely frustrating to all of you. 

(Grins evilly)

But seriously, so many people were like "Rin shouldn't be a demon" that I decided to let you guys decide. I'll try to give you two or three days to vote on this, but keep in mind what will happen on both sides. And take into account how much you want this couple to be together, okay?

Personally, I want her to be a demon because if she's human then that means hanyou children (assuming he agrees) and InuYasha will tease and that will just be a hard life. But…I'll put aside my selfish desires for those of my faithful reviewers.


	12. The One My Heart Beats For

Okay, I know that I probably shouldn't have done this, but I borrowed a line from one of Alice Hoffman's books called The Foretelling. It just fit so perfectly into the story that I just had to use it. Consider this a disclaimer to that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Do I: the all-powerful Lord of the Western Lands love her: a mere human?_

He looked over her lifeless body once more. She was beautiful. But not just physically. She was beautiful to him because he loved her.

Damn! He was succumbing to the same weakness that seemed to plague the men in his family. How could he let this happen?

_Weakness? Did loving a human make you weak? Instead of making excuses as to why you'll have to do without her, why not propose the benefits of keeping her?_ cried a voice in the back of his head. He remembered something that his father had told him when he was just a pup. He said: The weak are cruel, Sesshoumaru, the strong have no need to be. It is what separates demons like us from man and beast.

When he really thought back on his life, he realized that he hadn't lived up to those words until after he had met Rin. She brought out the best in him. Besides, she had died just trying to please him. _Forever a selfless and naïve girl_, he thought. Then the Lord of the Western Lands did what no one would ever expect a seemingly coldhearted demon to do. He kneeled down and pressed his lips over hers, noting how her full lips complimented his. _Still warm. _She was his match. In that instant, he knew that he could never go back, he could never force himself not to love her. It mattered not to him anymore, that she was human.

Tenseiga pulsed impatiently at his side. He unsheathed it obligingly and watched as the soul-stealing demons appeared before his eyes.

"Rin, this is a decision you must make for yourself. You must make it without my opinion or Sesshoumaru's in mind. Quickly, I can feel his sword pulsing."

That being said… "I choose to be…to be…a…priestess."

"Your will be done, Rin. Take this, it's Sesshoumaru's left arm. I wish you happiness."

There were so many questions that Rin wanted to ask. Unfortunately, before she could even open her mouth, Rin heard a buzz fill her head. As it grew in intensity, she fell to her knees, clutching onto Sesshoumaru's disembodied arm and lost consciousness.

Sesshoumaru brought his sword arm down, killing the demons claiming Rin's soul. As soon as the last one fell to Tenseiga, the Jewel beside Rin cleared and cracked, sending an incredible amount of energy outwards. There was a strong gust of wind, blowing Sesshoumaru's long silver hair out of his face. Through the wind, he could hear Rin's heart starting to beat again. As she opened her eyes, the Jewel of Four Souls turned to dust and the wind finally stopped.

Rin lifted herself off of the ground and looked at him. He noticed that her hair had grown three inches off of her head and in the shadow of that hair, she had the symbol of immense spiritual power gracing her forehead. Her chocolate eyes gazed into his golden ones for only a moment. Then she jumped up from the ground and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sesshoumaru," she said gripping him tighter "I'm sorry…that I…disobeyed you. I should not have left in the first place. For my foolishness I have ended up causing you trouble and—" Sesshoumaru lifted her face up from his chest and silenced her with a kiss. He was just glad to have her back with him. He had been…afraid. Though he'd never admit it, he had been afraid that Rin wouldn't come back to him. Besides, when she got started talking nervously, it was kind of hard to make her stop.

Fireworks! That's all that Rin felt when her Lord kissed her. She actually got weak in the knees. But something wasn't quite right. She always imagined her first kiss: Sesshoumaru, his arms around her waist, holding her close. The way he was holding her was…Of course! How could she have forgotten his other arm? But it wasn't there when she was revived.

It may not be here physically, but it's here spiritually. I can call its physical presence by opening a barrier between the physical and spiritual realms.

How did she know all of this? These must be Midoriko's memories. She opened her eyes to look at him before pushing away from him, but stopped when she saw InuYasha lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Is that InuYasha?" she asked, moving back a step as the memories flooded back.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"Sesshoumaru I…I k-killed everyone. I need you to revive them for me."

He could tell she was distraught over the fact that she had slaughtered all of her friends. _He _wanted nothing to do with them. If they were weak enough to die by the hand of a demon like Naraku, then he shouldn't feel obligated to revive them. But, if he didn't, Rin might never forgive him. He eventually decided to revive them and then he could always kill them later. "Show me."

Her face immediately brightened up with a smile. "Yes my Lord. But what about InuYasha?"

"He will be fine for the time being. Show me the first."

First she led him to the hallway where Kagome, Sango and Miroku were. Then to the next hall where Souten and Shippo were lying. Finally, he revived InuYasha. He revived all of them, if only for her.

He began walking out towards the forest and Rin obediently followed. When Sesshoumaru was sure that InuYasha and none of the demons would be able to hear them, he turned around to face her.

Apparently he was stopping here for privacy so she saw no better opportunity than now to give him back his arm. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said bowing and smiling the smile he lived to see. "Now, I have something for you."

Brief glimpses of physical calling flashed in Rin's memory. She needed a circle and a strand of Sesshoumaru's hair. There was a memory of calling to the spirit and bringing it to inhabit a physical prescence.

He watched as she bent down and made a circle with her hands in the dirt. "Could I please have a strand of your hair? I can't finish until I do."

Unbelievable! Hadn't he done enough today? "Rin…"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Please?" she pouted.

He hated her obvious influence over him. He had come to terms with not being able to have her leave a long time ago, but he never thought he would have dug a hole so deep as to fall in love with her. Despite his pride screaming for him to refuse, he was mildly interested in what she was planning. And when was the last time he had received a gift other than those flowery ringlets that she enjoyed making as a child? He gave her a small strand of hair from his bangs, his stoic face hiding his anxiousness.

Rin smiled as she placed the strand in the center of the circle. Then she stepped back and closed her eyes. Her brow creased in concentration as she searched for the arm on the spiritual plain and then brought it into contact with the hair. Her eyes opened to watch, brow creased in concentration, as the hair pulsated and grew into the haggard shape of an arm. A deep purple line appeared and wrapped around the arm. Finally, claws grew rapidly from the ends of the fingers and the completed figure of Sesshoumaru's arm lay before her.

Rin picked it up and turned around with a prideful smile, holding the arm as in offering. The smile disintegrated when her eyes met his.

"You're not pleased. I'm sorry, I thought—" she was on the verge of tears.

That arm had failed him, and to a half-demon like InuYasha no less. He didn't really want it back, but he could find some pretty good uses for it. For example, he could hold InuYasha down by the throat when he killed him. Yes, there were definite advantages to keeping it.

"I will accept it."

"What?" she said slightly confused. The response she got was his familiar stare. He didn't like to repeat himself and she was sure she had heard correctly, but was hesitant to believe it.

"I'm not weak anymore Sesshoumaru. You don't have to watch over me anymore to make sure that I'm not picked off by some stupid demon. I just wanted to thank you for everything."

He nodded and she knew that he understood what she was really saying. He accepted her and her gift. She walked over to his left side and positioned the arm where it should have been. He felt the odd tingling sensation of flesh and bone knitting itself back together for but a brief moment. He supported the weight of his own arm and flexed his fingers to see how they functioned after so little use.

"Does it please you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yes." That smile. The smile that was his undoing. He extended his right hand for her and she took it without hesitation before he pulled her close and lifted her chin so that she looked into his eyes. There he saw an eternal devotion to him and he suddenly felt almost…giddy? that her heart belonged to him and no one else...ever.

They were so close. All he need to do was lean down and…

"I love you, Sesshoumaru." It was the first time she had addressed him without his title. The thought made him crazy for her. It made him so happy to hear those words after so long that he just couldn't suppress the smile that was tugging at his lips, so he figured he could hide it by kissing her.

Their lips met and the passion between them roared to life. Feeling a little bit more confident than last time, Rin snaked her hands into his silvery mane, deepening the embrace. Sesshoumaru, in turn wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist. She moaned into his mouth making his growl deep in his throat. He hadn't told her that he loved her too, but she didn't need to hear the words uttered from his lips. She could feel it in his kiss.

The whites of his eyes turned red behind closed lids. He tore his lips from her as he trace kisses down her neck to the dip in her shoulder. Her breath was coming in short gasps as he paused over her. He could take her as his mate, right now and he was sure she'd only be too happy. But it would be painful and she didn't yet understand all the responsibilities that would come with it. Even though he wanted this, he couldn't let her make an uninformed decision.

He stepped back and Rin's gaze dropped to the ground. A pink blush rose to her cheeks as realization dawned on her.

"Souten should be awake now right? I think maybe I should speak to her." She felt like a child. Once again she was talking to fill the silence between them.

He picked her up bridal style and heard her heart rate spike considerably. Then he turned into a ball of light and when it dissolved they were in front of the Laimei Valley Castle once more.

Sesshoumaru set her down before telling her to return before tomorrow afternoon to explain things.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru." She watched as he disappeared into a ball of light before she sighed in relief and discomfort as she knocked on the door, not entirely sure what to expect from the people behind it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, so I know this wasn't much of an ending to a chapter, but come on, it's been like a month since I've updated at all. I wanted to give you guys something. I'm really really really really really sorry about the wait!_


	13. Of Explanations and Forgiveness

_This is quite a long chapter for me. I didn't want to cut it off before that point so I'm sorry if it took me a long time to update. Add school to the mix and I say I did pretty well for myself. Enjoy!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Shippo was the first of the two to awaken. The air around him felt charged and full of static. When he opened his eyes, he found the cause. Souten was sapping energy from either half of the Thunder Pike in her hands. Shippo could see the electricity coursing down her arms and wrapping down her body.

"Souten?"

Her eyes immediately flew open but they were an electric blue instead of their usual striking red.

"Souten? Can you hear me?"

She blinked once more and the current of electricity stopped, her eyes returning to their original color as she sat up and stretched as if after a long nap. She soon recognized Shippo and the memories came flooding back. She might have yelled at him right then if she hadn't seen his eyes dart to and from her face. Following the direction of his eyes, she came to notice the diagonal slash that split her garment, showing off far too much skin.

"Shippo, you pervert!" She clamped both hands over her chest to shield herself from his view.

He picked up the drawing of himself, now spattered in blood, and held it out in front of himself like a shield. "Let's not be too hasty."

She shot a bolt at the paper and it disintegrated into ashes in his hands. "Why would you destroy something so nice?"

She didn't know if he was referring to the drawing or himself. However, she did know that he was the most narcissistic and infuriating man she had ever met. That helped her to make her decision. Feeling around beside her with her right hand for something she could throw at him, she came upon the bottom half of her most prized possession.

Her eyes began to burn as tears pricked at the edges of her eyes and grew, threatening to fall, as she accepted its state.

"Shippo…THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He heard every word dripping with murder as they parted with her lips and began edging cautiously away from her and towards the door. Knowing she expected some kind of explanation he tried a rational response. "Uuh…we can fix this." It only seemed to enrage her more than he thought possible.

"If you hadn't been in here snooping around, then I never would have opened the case and it wouldn't be broken. So by all means Shippo, tell me: how we're going to fix this?"

He continued moving as he contemplated his options. He could run for it but he'd never get away before she had at least enough time to focus a well-placed bolt at him. And, he supposed he really did owe her an explanation as to how it could be made whole again. There was just one problem: he didn't know how to fix shafts or swords or sheaths. Sheaths? Wait…yes, InuYasha's sheath had been broken at one point. Oh, but that was so long ago and he couldn't recall how exactly it came to be fixed. "InuYasha would know how to fix it."

"Reeaaally?" She was skeptical to say the least. She saw him edging towards the door and knew that he would do anything to save his own skin.

"Yeah."

She seemed to slow her descent momentarily before deciding to stop. Perhaps she would let him live if only to figure out if he was telling the truth.

"You had better not be lying or, mark my words, you will regret the day you met me."

"I'm not bluffing."

"For your sake I hope that's the truth," she said as she brushed past him and opened the door. She was met with the sight of all her guests clothed in rags. It was easy to guess what had happened.

"Where's Rin?" asked a very peeved half-demon.

"What's wrong?"

"God you're thick! That wench killed Kagome and everyone else! Even you!"

"Oh InuYasha, stop it! We're all fine now so I don't see what the problem is. That's not the first time my life has been in danger."

"No, but it was the first time that you actually lost it."

"It's not her fault. Rin wasn't herself," Souten pleaded with them.

"I'll say!"

"I saw very well that she wasn't human InuYasha, I'm not stupid. But it wasn't her who did those things. This is just very confusing. How did she even become a demon?"

Those with a heightened hearing perception jumped at the sound of knuckles colliding with wood.

"Why don't you ask _her_?"

She sighed and asked of them, "Change and meet me at the door."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souten was the one to open the door. Though she heard many voices behind the door and occasional sit commands, Souten kept the door firmly planted and acted indifferent to it.

"Rin."

"I came back to explain and to beg your forgiveness."

"Well someone needs to do some explaining!" she heard InuYasha yell.

"SIT!"

"I suppose I owe everyone an explanation…" Souten's silence was unnerving in itself. Usually when she was angry you couldn't stop her from fuming and screaming every profanity known to man. Worse, her silence meant she was upset.

"Can I come in?"

"Dining hall," she muttered before disappearing into the castle. Rin followed after she completed the arduous task of closing the heavy door. She was already far behind them and the physical gap between them mirrored the wedge that had been shoved between them when she betrayed their trust. She just hoped that she could atone for it.

When she reached the dining room everyone else was already seated and seven pairs of eyes watched her intently As she took her place at the end of the table.

"Well?"

"InuYasha!" chided Kagome.

"No, Kagome. It's all right. I owe everyone here an explanation and I don't blame him for being short with me."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" suggested the sad-eyed Thunder demon.

Rin knew that she had hurt them all much more than just physically and knowing that, in turn, hurt her.

"This all began when Lord Sesshoumaru—"

"What about Sesshoumaru?"

"InuYasha, that's enough!"

"I don't know. Things were just different. It seemed as if he decided that he didn't need me anymore. So Souten decided to take me back to Laimei Valley with her." She looked at her friend, silently asking to tell the whole story; the part that involved the others. Souten nodded in agreement. "However, before we departed, Souten and I had a bit of a contest: my sword: Hinotsume against her weapon of choice: the Thunder Pike. That's when I noticed that a shard of the Shikon Jewel was embedded in its shaft."

"What! You mean you had it the whole time? Wench!"

"Rin, why wouldn't you give it to us? You know how long we had been looking for it."

"It was not my decision to make."

"Rin watched as she was set free from their gaze as they turned to the other end of the table.

"What!" yelled Souten.

"Thunder Demon scum," InuYasha muttered.

"How dare you?" Souten screamed as she rose to her feet and her eyes sparked blue, "You killed my brothers! The least I deserved was my inheritance as the last of my kind!"

"Why don't we allow Rin to continue with her story?"

"I agree my dear Sango. Besides, this problem may be resolved by it."

Souten sat down slowly before Rin decide to continue. "So we left and came here. But that was only half of the reason why I decide to leave. I haven't told this to anyone but I began hearing the voice of a demon calling to me. It followed me here." She waited, seeing many bulging eyes before continuing. "It knew I was upset and after I came here I became more miserable than ever. I wanted to go back, but I left without telling him. I needed to prove to him that I was worth the trouble. I didn't think he'd want me back otherwise. I didn't think he'd want me at all for that matter.

"Then the voice came again an made me a deal. He would grant me demonic power in exchange for the Shikon Jewel. What I didn't know is that I wouldn't be able to function of my own free will. I was merely a puppet."

"You knew about Naraku," stated InuYasha.

"All I knew of him was very disrespectful to Lord Sesshoumaru and very dangerous, nothing more. I ended up killing all of you and for that I'm truly sorry."

"Damn right!"

"Try to understand. Kagome, you must know what I was going through. I was desperate. I felt like a part of my own heart was missing…because it was with him."

"I understand," said Kagome.

"Of course Sango and I understand too," added Miroku.

"I _don't _understand how someone could like Sesshoumaru."

"I don't understand how someone could like you, dog boy…but I do."

"Kagome…"

"Oh, don't act so surprised."

"But that's not the whole story," interrupted Miroku with his monk's wisdom.

"No. I left the castle. Sesshoumaru was there and I was so ashamed that I forced the demons to leave. I died and was left to make another choice. Midoriko and I spoke—"

"Midoriko?" they all asked in unison.

"Yes. Midoriko and I are the same yet different. We are one, yet two apart. I am the reincarnation of the Priestess Midoriko." Rin lifted her head so all of them got a clear look at her and the symbol that had once adorned Midoriko's forhead. "She gave me a choice to become human or demon. If I chose the latter I would be in complete control of myself."

"But you chose to be human. Why?" asked Souten.

"The purity of the Shikon Jewel was in consequence. If I had chosen to become a demon, the Jewel would have become tainted beyond repair. By choosing this form, the Jewel was purified."

"Where is the Jewel?" asked Kagome gently.

"I purified it. It's gone."

"What do you mean it's GONE!"

"It turned to dust in my hands. What do you want me to say InuYasha?"

"First you slaughtered everyone and then you get rid of the Jewel that _we _found!"

"It was never your burden to bear. It has always been mine."

"You wench!"

"InuYasha! SIT!"

"Kagome, it seems to me that with the Jewel gone, there is no need to protect or purify it anymore. It looks like we finally get a break."

"I never thought about it that way."

"Hey, I had my uses for it you know," whined the half-demon.

"We can always find other means."

"Like what!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, didn't Midoriko have the same capabilities as the Shikon Jewel?" asked the monk.

"Yes. And I fully intend on repaying you for any trouble I caused. That is if you'll accept it…"

"I guess I don't really have a choice now do I? Maybe some other time," said InuYasha with his arms folded over his chest.

"Does this mean that I am forgiven?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Where are you going, InuYasha?" asked Kagome.

"The Jewel is gone so what reason is there for us to be here?"

"All of you feel free to go pack. We're done here," said Souten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin had finished packing most of her things when she heard someone step up to her door. Pausing momentarily, she went back to her current task.

"So I guess this means Sesshoumaru isn't as dumb as he looks."

"Of course not. He's Sesshoumaru after all," Rin joked.

"I'll miss you."

"You could always come spend some time with _me_ if—"

"Ha! We saw how well that worked last time."

Rin rose to her feet, closing the distance between them to wrap Souten in her embrace. "I'll miss you too. And thank you. Thank you for everything."

"Hey, you still owe me for breaking the Thunder Pike."

"I completely forgot! I'm sooooo sorry!" she cried squeezing tighter.

The fact that she already pinned it on Shippo wasn't important at the moment. "Hey, don't worry about it. I've already got it covered. Now hurry and finish packing, the others are almost ready too."

"And Shippo?"

"I…I'm not sure."

"I'm sure it will work out. Don't worry, I can feel it."

"Thank _you_ Rin. I'm going to try and find Shippo before he leaves."

"Good Luck."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short period of time Souten found Shippo waiting for her in her room.

"Shippo."

"Souten."

"I wanted to see you before you left…_Are_ you leaving?"

"Yes." He had to turn his head away so he wouldn't see the look on her face and loose his resolve.

"Oh."

"Someone has to make sure that Kagome and InuYasha get on the right track." The response he got to this comment was a sarcastic and stifled laugh.

"Will you come back?" she asked. He looked deep into her eyes and saw the pleading. Her heart was open now, but the wall that separated her from everyone would just as soon go back up to spare herself the pain.

He pulled her to him and crushed his lips against hers. She let out a sigh of relief before responding. She wanted to stay this way with him forever. She wished they never had to part for one minute, but the silent promise on his lips filled her with hope.

They parted and left through the front gate to watch the sun rise together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good-bye Rin and good luck."

"Thank you Sango."

After they had all met for a silent breakfast, everyone had agreed that Rin should be seen off first. Though part of that did have something to do with Souten and Shippo, she was happy to give them just a little bit more time together. She lifted into the air on Ah-Un and with a wave, headed back towards the one place that she called home and the demon that was there waiting for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Those were some weird dividers but it always says error on page whenever I try to push the button so..._

_Just keep in mind I'd like to see 100 reviews by the time this is complete._


	14. Save the Best for Last

_No lemon in this story. It is rated teen of course. I thought about it, but I was like, what do I know about things like that? So I barely described it. Hope it doesn't take away from the intimacy._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was finally coming back and things would return to normal. This feeling of discomfort would finally dissipate. Then his thoughts quickly turned back to the kiss in the woods. He remembered how much he wanted to make take her as his mate. Perhaps things wouldn't be so simple.

He also knew that she felt the same and was coming back for just that reason. He didn't know what to expect of her when she arrived. Well then, he would just have to be prepared for anything. He entered his study and found the scroll he was looking for. It was a scroll on demon mating rituals. Then he reached into his desk and pulled out a necklace with a chalcedony crescent moon hanging from the end. It had been his mother's.

He unrolled the scroll and placed the necklace in the center before rolling it back up causing only a slight bulge in the paper. Just then he heard tiny footsteps outside of his door. That stupid toad. He had failed and now he had the nerve to think that Sesshoumaru would even want to see him. He opened the door with enough force to make the insolent green toad smack into the other wall as Sesshoumaru walked in the direction of Rin's room. He placed the scroll on her bed and left.

When he returned to his study, Jaken was there waiting for him…groveling. Even though it was proper for him to act as such, it was an eyesore. Especially so since he did it every time he make a mistake. And he made a lot of mistakes.

"Jaken," he called.

"Uh, yes m-m'lord?"

"When Rin arrives, tell her that I will not be meeting with her. She should eat lunch and spend the rest of her day as she sees fit. Even you should be able to complete a task as simple as that."

"Yes m'lord. Thank you."

"Jaken, if you should be unsuccessful in this, I will tolerate your presence no longer."

"No, my—" he tried to respond but was met with the sight of a closing door.

Sesshoumaru sat in his study going through the stack of letters from the Lords of the neighboring lands with the intent of finally answering some of them. He opened one with his sharp claws and began reading it.

_Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_We are currently aware that you have yet to select a mate. This being the case, we request your presence at our daughter's coming of age party. The Western Lands are not ensured to you, but to all of the Lords, until an heir is assured._

_Lord of the Eastern Lands,_

_Jitsuryoku_

Sesshoumaru flung the letter away with disgust. It was obvious that he should choose a mate soon but to have the neighboring lords badgering him about it was quite another matter.

He pulled a clean sheet of paper out of his desk and began writing his reply.

_Lord Jitsuryoku,_

_I will regrettably be unable to attend the celebration as a very important matter has arisen here that requires my complete and immediate attention. And as for the matter of choosing a mate, do not further concern yourself in the matter for I have done so already. She will be presented by the next meeting of the Lords._

_Lord of the Western Lands,_

_Sesshoumaru_

He couldn't believe he actually graced that inquiry with an answer, but now was not the time to make enemies among allies. It was best to just respect the alliance and the trust that they shared in order to protect their lands together. He sat there growling for a short while before he picked up another letter determined to finish most, if not all, of it before he retired for the night. And he was there for most of the night, just opening and answering the overflow of letters that he had been neglecting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Western Lands and Sesshoumaru's domain came into view, Rin couldn't suppress the contented smile that spread across her face. She was _home._

"Ah-Un." The two-headed demon horse grunted in reply as he descended from the air. She led him off to the stables and brushed their mane, nuzzling them slightly. Then she released them from their muzzles and saddle, covering them in a warm blanket before turning to leave. They grunted lowly.

"How could I have forgotten?" she smiled as she fumbled around in her kimono for two cinnamon sticks. Finding them, she fed each of them out of the palms of her hands and kissed them both on the muzzle. She left the stables approaching the castle when she saw a green speck flailing about wildly in an attempt to run with a staff threatening to tip him.

"Oh…Rin…I'm glad I found…you," he said in between gasps of breath.

How did _he _get back? He must have left before she turned into a demon. The thought of him doing that made her especially intolerant. "Yes?" she asked with disdain evident in her tone.

"Uh, well, Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to inform you that he will not be able to meet with you for the rest of the day. You may use the time as you see fit."

"Oh…" her heart sank. She really was looking forward to seeing him. "Well, he must be busy. I will not bother him. Thank you Jaken."

"He suggested you start by eating. Are you hungry?"

Rin focused on her stomach and only then did she notice the tight, empty feeling in it. "Yes, I'm starving!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today had been a very rough day. Not only was Sesshoumaru absent the whole time but she struggled finding things to occupy her time. But no matter how hard she tried, her mind always wandered back to Sesshoumaru.

She opened the door to her room and stopped before her bed finding the scroll that had been placed there for her. She wasn't in particularly tired so she opened the scroll across her bed. The first line in bold letters read:

**A Brief Assembly of Demon Mating Rituals**

Her curiosity piqued and all inklings of drowsiness gone, she opened the scroll further. Her eyes caught on a header describing the physical aspects of the mating.

_If a demon is to meet with his or her predestined mate, then there will be a bond between them no matter how far they travel from each other. This means that their very existences are intertwined. Consequentially, both life spans will be affected and lengthened, or in more tragic cases shortened, by this union._

_In order to complete the mating ritual, the male must mark the female with two fang marks at the base of her throat, mingling his scent with hers so that humans and demons alike will at least recognize that the female belongs to a demon._

'So that's why his fangs scraped over my neck' she thought, subconsciously rubbing at it. She quickly scanned the farther down the scroll until she found something else.

_Losing one's predestined life mate can be a dangerous and traumatic time for the mate that has been left behind. Most go mad with longing and despair choosing death over an existence with an incomplete being. Ladies whose duty it is to take over the Lands neglect their duties and slowly die. It is aid to be unbearable to endure and painful to watch._

By this time, tears were rolling down her cheeks. How could Sesshoumaru want to endure this maddening loneliness? Why would he even try to do this alone? She unrolled the scroll to its full length in search of anything else that she could be missing. What she found made her gasp in surprise. In her pal, she held the most beautiful crescent moon necklace she had ever seen.

'This must mean…'

She quickly clasped the necklace around her neck and tore out of the room in search of Sesshoumaru as hot tears of happiness and sorrow streaked down her face. She came to his bedroom and entered without knocking. Seeing him sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, she ran over to him and threw her arms around his waist.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered.

"Rin." She heard the unasked question in his voice just by hearing him say her name.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. I will. My answer will always remain the same and I'll never leave you. Because I love you."

He tightened the grip that had fallen over her when she flew into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. She whimpered from the intensity of it and equaled his passion as his lips ran over hers and his hands roamed her back.

The next thing she remembered, she was on her back and Sesshoumaru was leaning down to give her his mark. She shivered, but not from fear, as his fangs ran across her creamy skin before piercing it. She let out a small gasp of pain as he removed them, but it quickly turned to a sigh of ecstasy as he licked the wound.

It felt wonderful to smell himself mingling with his mate. When he saw the heated look she gave him, he lost control and made love to her right then and there. It was passionate but gentle and he gathered her into his arms just as she fell into an exhausted sleep.

He felt so complete and he asked himself when had he ever felt that way. The answer: never. As he gazed down at Rin, he knew that she was his predestined and so long as he lived, he would never let anything harm her.

He was going to start a family with her and raise his pups to be strong despite their half-demon disposition. He kissed her forehead and inwardly smiled as a soft smile lit up her sleeping face. He lay there with his arms around her, thinking about the life they would share until he too fell asleep, his dreams inhabited by nothing other than his mate: an unlikely human girl named Rin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:** The story's not over yet. I will be making an epilogue. But boy was this chapter hard to figure out. Anyway, I'm hoping to get a few more reviews this time. Ten would be nice considering I know I have like 20 people being alerted to the update of this story._


	15. The Road to Love was Never Easy

_The song I used in this chapter is "Save the Best for Last" by Vanessa Williams. If you haven't heard it, you really need to becuase it sounds like a lullaby and goes really well with the story. Some of you know this already, but some of you don't. This is **NOT** an epilogue. I decide to lengthen the story. I wanted to give a shout kitycat higurshy out to for your support. That said, I hope you enjoy the continuation and curse the snag. (you'll see what I mean)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Mmmm," Rin said as she stretched, just waking up, "Sesshoumaru." She rolled over to hug him good morning, but he was not there. At first she was surprised, but as the drowsiness wore off, she remembered that he did this every morning. Of course he had to his patrol of the lands. Still, would it kill him to stay with her one morning?

She rolled out of bed and cracked the door to see if she would have to endure doing nothing once again. Sure it was nice to have not a worry in the world, but sometimes she liked to be left to herself. Outside, there were already servants waiting on her when she had barely opened her eyes.

"Oh, Lady Rin! How may we help you?" said one of her main ladies-in-waiting.

"Oh! Not today!"

"Especially today. You know today is the meeting of the lords don't you?"

"Oh…right." Sesshoumaru had told her that she was to accompany him to this meeting today. She was to be presented in front of the council. "In that case, do whatever you think would be best."

"I'll run your bath. Hitomi, set out her clothes, and Ayiki you will prepare her make-up and hair. The rest of you may to your duties elsewhere." Sesshoumaru's servants hadn't always been this accommodating of her. But, ever since he marked her, things had changed. Everyone had a newfound respect for her and she was confident that, soon, that would mature into friendship.

After she finished a perfectly warm bath, she walked out to find the servants waiting for her. They had chosen the kimono that matched Sesshoumaru's. It was one of his favorites. The seam was embroidered with cherry blossoms in a pattern that made it seem as if they were falling down her dress. They tied it with a baby blue obi and sent her over to Ayiki to do her hair and make-up. Ayiki was very talented at her job. It was said that she could make a monster look beautiful.

She styled Rin's hair in a bun atop her head with a curtain of hair hanging down to her shoulders. Then she powdered her face, added red eye shadow and rouge and painted a purple crescent moon around the asterisk on her forehead. As she touched up the make up, Sesshoumaru entered.

"Is she ready?"

Ayiki stared at my face, looking over her work before she set down the brush. "Yes," she said before bowing to her lord and exiting the room.

"How do I look?" Rin asked her mate.

"It won't stand the trip."

"Let me worry about that. So?" she said spinning around and smiling.

"You look nice." If it was possible, her smile got even bigger. "It's time to go."

"Yes Sesshoumaru." She quickly fastened Hinotsume into her sash and joined him at his side. She proceeded to create a purple orb of energy around them as he produced a cloud and they flew out over the balcony.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed a little ways away from the domain of the Lord of the Northern Lands where the council was being held this year. Rin quickly dissolved the barrier and looked up to Sesshoumaru. He stared blankly ahead and she jumped slightly when he spoke.

"Rin…"

"Yes?" she asked softly. Anyone could see that right now he was very anxious.

"Be careful."

"I'll be on my best behavior and I promise not to do anything that would cause any problems." He looked at her with a look that said _you wouldn't have to do anything._ "Shall we go?" Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly and she threaded her left arm through his right.

When they reached the castle, Sesshoumaru noticed that much more of the council than usual had arrived. The meetings were usually quite tedious, time consuming, and boring so many of them usually made excuses as to why they could not attend. Perhaps it was not wise to reveal so much in his letter.

Rin could feel the tension all the way into his aura so she slowly stroked his arm until he let out a shuddering breath that he hadn't known he was holding. She smiled weakly at him and he relaxed. Unfortunately, a small breeze picked up for a second, carrying their scents to the other demons. The females looked up mildly interested while trying to hide their feminine curiosity. The males however…stared at the woman on Sesshoumaru's arm. It didn't last long because Sesshoumaru growled and all of the women regained their mate's attention.

They began forward into the throng of demons when a single male demon approached them. He had pink eyes, red hair, and on his forehead was a black flaming feather. She had to admit that he was _very_ handsome.

"Sesshoumaru. Welcome."

"Caspian."

"And who is this beauty?" he asked, taking Rin's hand and brushing his lips across her knuckles. Sesshoumaru growled again as he reclaimed her hand in his.

"Does your mate have a name?"

"My name is Rin, Lord Caspian."

"Of? I'm sorry, Lady Rin, but I don't recognize your symbol."

"I-" She didn't know what to say and thankfully, she didn't need to because the Lord of the Northern Lands came out to call the council together. "It is a pleasure to see so many of you this year. Please, follow me so that we may begin the meeting."

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to finish our conversation later, Lady Rin," he commented before following the rest of the multitude. Rin was about to do so as well before Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand, telling her not to. As soon as he was sure Caspian was out of earshot, he began.

"That's Caspian of the Phoenix demons. Be careful of him, his tribe is known for their manipulative nature."

"Yes." They walked together into the castle as large as Sesshoumaru's if not larger. The lord of this castle was waiting for them at the door to the meeting room, as they were the last to arrive.

"Sesshoumaru! Wonderful to see you! And who is this?"

"This is my mate, Rin. Rin, this is Lord Masako and Lady Fumiko." Though she wasn't comfortable with him she smiled.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well."

"Rin, Fumiko will take you to the other women."

She looked uncertainly at Sesshoumaru. He kissed her palm and nodded his head towards Fumiko. Then he and Masako disappeared behind the door. Rin looked on like a cat left out in the rain. She looked miserable and Fumiko noticed.

"Lady Rin, you don't want to be on the other side of that door. All they do is talk business, and boring business at that."

"Oh, no, I just…"she trailed off. How was she supposed to explain that she felt uncomfortable here without him?

"Follow me." Rin did as she was told and they eventually ended up in another room at the far end of the hall overflowing with chatty women. They all grew silent as Fumiko and Rin entered. "Ladies, Lady Rin of the Western Lands."

They swarmed her and asked what seemed like an infinite number of questions. She began to get dizzy.

"Ladies! Calm yourselves! She can't answer you all at once. Lady Asami, you first." So for quite a bit of time, Rin answered all of their questions. But the question that was to be her undoing came from Lady Susumu.

"Lady Rin, how did Sesshoumaru and you meet?"

She wanted to tell the truth, but she pictured Sesshoumaru's anxious face in her mind's eye and remembered him telling her to be careful. That meant that if they didn't recognize—even though they might suspect—that she was human, then she should keep it to herself. "He saved my life. I've followed him ever since."

"And now you're his mate? How romantic!" sighed Susumu.

"Ladies. The gentlemen must have finished by now. I will escort all of you to your rooms now." She proceeded to lead all of us down the hall and other corridors to some twenty rooms. Rin's was apart from the others.

"Lady Fumiko? Why is this room so far from the others?"

"Sesshoumaru usually likes his room apart from everyone else's."

"Oh, well thank you."

"You're welcome Rin. Good night."

Rin had sat on the bed for a couple of minutes after cleaning her face and taking down her hair before Sesshoumaru entered quite audibly and began pacing in front of her like a caged animal.

"Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?"

He looked at her as if it was the last time he would see her and she grew frightened. "I told them."

"Oh…and?"

"The council does not approve."

"Nobody has ever approved of this sort of thing."

"There's more…they want me to produce a full demon heir by the next year's meeting or they will dissect my lands among themselves." The silence stretched out between them and she sought to end it, to dissolve the hurt he was feeling, and to make him fell content once more.

"...Sesshoumaru…come here," she asked tenderly. He climbed in bed with her and she cradled his head in her lap running her hand through his hair and gently stroking the magenta stripes on his face until he calmed down. Then she sang him to sleep like she did whenever he was tense. Her voice had matured as much as she had in the past years. It sounded like water it was so smooth and like songbirds it was so beautiful. Sesshoumaru's eyes soon drooped.

"_Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
Sometimes its all a big surprise  
cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
You'd tell me this was love  
Its not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow its enough _

And now were standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last

All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had set you free  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you

cause how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you cant see

And now were standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you cant see

Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last

You went and saved the best for last"_  
_

She listened to his breathing and was sure that he was asleep. She brushed a kiss over his forehead and smiled softly as he sighed. That's when the doubts started. Maybe…maybe things would be easier for him if it were a real demoness who he was mated to. Maybe he'd be happier. But no, he had chosen her and he wouldn't do that unless he really loved her. Doubly so, considering she was human.

Then why shouldn't she shake this feeling? They were deeply in love, but she felt like he deserved better than what being with her would bring him. She cried into his hair until she too fell asleep. The whole time she wondered why just loving each other had to be so complicated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm sorry to say, but my updates might be coming a little slower with all of this schoolwork and extracurricular activities. I hate school! It seems like i never have a free moment. If it seems like I've gone on for like ever without updating, e-mail me because I check it every day. I'll get right on it. Ja!_


	16. Without You

_I'd like to give another shout out to Kitycat. She wrote the flashback at the end of the chapter, though i did tweak it a little. Anyway, kind of a sad chapter, but for you guys who have been following the story, you know that i never put sad parts in without trying to convey a twist. Keep that in mind._

* * *

Sesshoumaru awoke feeling calmer than he could ever remember. He breathed deeply and took in the smell of wildflowers. At first he thought he was in a field somewhere, but it didn't feel like he was lying on hard ground. He opened his eyes slowly and realized that he was lying in the lap of his mate. In that moment, everything came back to him and his brief moment of calm was shattered.

She was perfect for him. She could calm him even at the height of his bloodlust, he was sure, and he loved her for that. And yet…they couldn't be. But he'd be damned if he let her go. He gently lifted his head as not to wake her and she shifted slightly in her sleep. But this time, there was no smile. It was as if she knew that all was not well even in her sleep and it unnerved him. He decided that it was no longer safe for her to stay here with him. He would have to take her home before something happened.

"Rin…"

Her eyes opened immediately. They were slightly red and very tired. She had been sleeping, but it was a restless sleep that barely brought her into unconsciousness. The type of sleep Sesshoumaru usually had.

"Yes."

"You're to go home."

Her face spoke of her confusion. "What?"

"I've decided it would be safer for you in the Western Lands."

"Will you come with me?"

"I have matters to deal with here. I should be back tomorrow."

"But—"

"No, Rin." He knew what she was going to ask and he couldn't let her stay. Didn't she understand the danger? Here, he wasn't sure he could protect her. Sure, his power was unmatched by any individual demon here, but he was pitifully outnumbered.

He was sending her away. Rin knew that it was for the best, but something felt wrong. She felt a strong sense of foreboding.

"I understand. Will anyone escort me?"

"We should speak with Masako."

* * *

They knocked on the door of the conference room where Sesshoumaru knew Masako to be setting up for today's meeting also.

"Enter."

"Masako…"

"Sesshoumaru. And Lady Rin. How may I help you?"

"I require five guards and one of your carriages."

Truth be told, Masako wasn't at all thrilled at the prospect of simply giving Sesshoumaru this tall order. But, Sesshoumaru demanded the proper respect and he was an honorable demon. They would be returned in due time. "Of course."

Masako went through the course of dealing with Sesshoumaru's request after asking Fumiko to take care of the pending meeting preparations. It was not long before the rest of the council was awakening that Rin was ready to be seen off.

After she stepped into the carriage he waited before closing the door. He leaned his head inside of the carriage. "Rin. Stop that."

She looked down and noticed that she had been wringing her hands in anxiety.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"You know how to protect yourself. If the need arises, use what I have taught you."

"I know." Somehow the thought wasn't comforting. She looked at him and he captured her lips in a quick kiss, quieting her fears.

"You need to be strong, Rin."

"I will be. I promise." With that he closed the door and watched them head off in the direction of the Western Lands. _She had better be careful._ He thought before turning back to Masako's domain.

* * *

They had been going along for quite some time. Rin had watched Sesshoumaru out of the back window until he disappeared. Then she cried briefly before becoming reserved to the mind numbing emptiness of travel without him. She was peering outward through the left curtain when the carriage came to a stop. She sat straight up in confusion and listened hard.

"What do you want?"

"That all depends on what you've got to give." _Bandits?_

"Oscuromaru. Stand down."

"Yes Master." It was not long before she heard the screams of the guards. She wondered what human could be so strong as to take down five demon guards. The whole time she stayed stock still in fear. After all, she had seen her "family" die at the hands of bandits.

Soon everything grew quiet. But the silence was short lived. "Men, take what you can find." Jeers were raised as she heard the bandits move closer towards her. When they finally opened the door, she gasped.

"Well, there's no gold in here, but I think we've found something much nicer don't you men?" They all nodded in reply as they undressed her with their eyes, making her feel soiled. No one but Sesshoumaru was allowed to look at her like that. Just then, the man who had opened the door reached for her. Considering the width of the carriage, it wouldn't be too hard for her to leave through the other side, so that's what she did.

She slammed the door behind her, knocking down her would be captor, and unsheathed Hinotsume. With a quick flick of her wrist she sent a trail of fire around the carriage, which quickly consumed it with the bandit inside. Before she could do more, two of the men grabbed her from behind and Hinotsume clattered to the ground. Just when she thought that she was trapped, their leader told them to stop.

"Let me see her." The circle of woman-hungry bandits opened as they let their leader in. "My you are beautiful."

"I am taken already."

"Then there is no need for me to stop my men." That was all those filthy bandits had to hear before they closed in tighter.

_Protect me._

Protect whom?

_Protect me. Keep me safe. Keep us safe._

She wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but she knew that these men would harm her. She couldn't let them do that. She had to fight back. She felt a pulsing from deep within her. It was a pulse of power. Her blood grew more powerful. The dormant demon blood that had begun to mix with her own during her first transformation began to rush. She felt the way she had when she had been a demon.

She felt changes coming over her. Her nails and incisors grew and her ears grew pointy. The world turned red before her eyes. She had to kill them. She had to kill them all. She had to protect.

The men stepped away from her as the violent changes took place. But by the time they had enough sense to run, it was too late. She pounced on them and slaughtered them all. Their almighty master didn't even seem to care. But, for kicks, she decided to leave one alive.

"Go! I leave you to your life only to deliver a message to Lord Sesshoumaru in the Northern Lands. Tell him of me. If you do not, I will track you down and kill you!" He wet himself and began scurrying to his feet clumsily as he fled and began his journey.

"Beautiful as well as strong." At the sound of his voice, she spun around quickly.

With her demonically inclined nose, she was able to smell his demon blood._ His blood reeks of fire. _She growled.

"Phoenix."

He chuckled before sending a column of fire around her. Rin screamed, but not from the heat. The column was far enough away from her that she wouldn't burn, but it created a vacuum that robbed her of air. She felt light headed before passing out.

Once he was sure that she was unconscious, he let down the column and approached her. _She's even more beautiful when she's sleeping._ He sniffed her neck and smelled the dog demon's mark. If he remembered correctly, Sesshoumaru was the Lord of the Western Lands now, assuming nothing he was unaware of had happened.

He took her in his arms and two orange wings sprouted from where two larger slits in his kimono revealed his back. As he flew away with her, her nails, ears, and fangs shrunk. It was then he smelled something else, something that had been covered by her demonic state and the blood of the fallen men and demons. Perhaps she would serve a better purpose as bait.

* * *

_Mind-numbing. Boring. Stupid._ Sesshoumaru was going through all of the words to describe these annual meetings if only to keep his thoughts from Rin. He didn't know why, but he felt as if something was wrong. He looked up with everyone else as a feminine hand knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry about this gentlemen. Enter!" To everyone's surprise, it was merely a servant girl, not the Lady of the house. "Mihii, this had better be important."

"Forgive me my Lord, but there is someone here to speak with Lord Sesshoumaru."

Masako and Sesshoumaru's eyes met but when they knew that neither of them knew what was going on, Masako turned back to Mihii. "Send them in."

A soiled human scurried past the servant girl and prostrated himself before the council. They cringed their noses in disgust at the smell.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, my Master has taken your woman."

He was furious to have let this happen, but he acted as if it didn't matter. He merely smiled. The other demons grew wary. Sesshoumaru only graced people with smiles before he killed them. "And who is your master, human?"

"Master Takachi." Caspian flinched and Sesshoumaru acted as if he didn't notice.

"Hmm…" The human looked surprised that he would be left with his life. Sesshoumaru, wishing to end the hopeful look on his pitiful face, killed him with his poison claws. As the others watched him disintegrate, Sesshoumaru turned to Caspian. "And what do you know of this Caspian?"

"Takachi was one of my tribe once. Because of his greed, I banished him."

There was something else going on here and Caspian was a part of it. But, perhaps he would let him live to see what he could get out of him later. Right now, he had to find Rin. He simply left the castle and no one dared to stop him for even they could sense his bloodlust rising.

As he flew out on the route that Rin had traveled only a few hours before, he thought to himself, _How could she let his happen? How could _I _let this happen? Maybe it would have been wiser to keep her here, especially so considering she was with child. But that is why I sent her away in the first place._

Yes, he had known she was pregnant for quite some time. He had known since that night.

It was the night they celebrated 10 years since they'd met each other. Rin was in the garden picking her favorite flowers, like she used to do when she was but a child. She picked them for the anniversary because they would go with her other special gift.

After she choose the most beautiful flowers in the garden she headed to their room hoping that Sesshoumaru wasn't there so she'd have time to prepare. Luckily, he was in his study trying to work, but to no avail. Ever since he took Rin as his mate, she brightened up his life in a way that no one else could, making anything else seem rather boring.

He eventually began turning her anniversary present over in his hands. It was something he had custom made for her. Though he knew she wasn't particularly interested in lavish gifts, he loved spoiling her with some of the most beautiful things he could find. He had a pink lotus flower made out of rose quartz with a lavender jade crescent moon resting upon it.

Meanwhile, Rin was in the room arranging the flowers. She got dressed in a beautiful kimono; Sesshoumaru's personal favorite. It was white at the top, slowly flowing down to a blue as dark as night, figures of red roses scattered all around.

He soon tired of just looking at his gift, he wanted to see it on his mate so he tucked it into his obi and headed for their room. When he arrived, he found a room full of flowers and in the middle of them, the most delicate and by far the most beautiful flower of all: Rin.

She called his name shyly, and then went to him to see his reaction to her surprise. Sesshoumaru saw a lack of control of ones emotions as weakness, but with her it seemed as if he didn't have to hide that part of him because she could see it in his eyes anyway. He grinned and hugged her gently.

Then she brushed her lips against his, closing her eyes, opening them when Sesshoumaru put his hands on her shoulders, pushing slightly. She looked disappointed, almost asking way he stopped the kiss. It was obvious by now what her gift was, so before things went any further, he wanted to give her his. He reached inside his obi and produced the little ebony box where the ring was. He presented her the tiny box and she looked at him curiously before opening it. When she did her eyes seemed to sparkle with amazement as she had a short intake of breath. She must have thought he wouldn't remember something so small and trivial, but he could never forget anything in his life involving her. Her smile was so radiant. Sesshoumaru took the ring from the box and slid it onto her left ring finger.

After that she threw her arms around his waist and he did the same, letting his hands travel a little bit lower as a wicked smile graced his features. She gasped and he crushed his mouth to hers, savoring it. She tasted so sweet and innocent and looked so beautiful with her eyes closed. After a couple of minutes, they broke the kiss gasping for air. In her excitement, Rin started taking off his clothes as he sat bare-chested in front of her so she could trail wet kisses all over his neck and chest. That treatment from his shy mate sent shivers all over his body. She stopped and threw her head back as he began pushing down her kimono, slowly reveling the beautiful creamy flesh he longed for and following the cloth with kisses.

When she realized that his electric caresses had stopped, she looked at him and noticed his heated gaze roaming her body and blushed lightly. However, her need for him was piqued and the embarrassment was swiftly overshadowed as her beautiful chocolate eyes clouded with lust. She kissed him with a newfound urgency leaning sideways as he pulled her onto the king sized bed that was filled with white and red roses petals. He laid her on the bed and caressed her slowly relishing in the little moans she emitted and the way she arched her back, aching for him.

Even if she was bathed in the scent of the roses surrounding her, he could smell very clearly her specific scent of wild flowers. He could also sense her heightened fertility, meaning that if they continued, she would almost certainly get pregnant. At that moment, he didn't really care if he were to father half-demons as long as Rin was there to be the perfect mother that he knew she would be. So he made love to Rin with the passion of every restrained emotion he'd had in all his years and knew he'd never regret it.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So how'd you like it? If you thought this was a little bit more than teen content, tell me and i'll be happy to tweak it again. But before I make a decision, i'll have to take the majority of reviews before i update my next chapter._

_I feel like i don't say this enough, but I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! anonymous and accounted for alike._


	17. Half Bitter Blood

_Chapter 17 finally! Sorry it took so long, but my teachers and parents fail to realize the sheer virtuosity of writing fanfiction. Can't they understand that for every day I don't write fanfiction, a kitten dies? They're all like: Clean your room and Do your homework or else. So then I respond: Let me write my frickin' fanfics or else. How do you like me now! But seriously, read, enjoy...and then review._

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah, haven't done one of these in a while...they're so boring...yawn...oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters I use in the story except Mihii, Takachi, Caspian, Masako, Fumiko...

**Half-Bitter Blood**

Rin woke up with a splitting headache. When she opened her eyes, she saw that a purple barrier encompassed her on all sides.

"Finally awake? Good. You were unconscious for a while. I was starting to worry."

"Who are you?"

"Lord Takachi of the Phoenix demons."

"You can't be Lord," she laughed. The thought seemed absurd. Caspian was Lord of his people. Then again, Caspian didn't quite possess the decorum of a Lord, so maybe Takachi did speak the truth.

"Caspian is not the rightful leader of our people."

Before, she would have thought only of escaping this place. But Sesshoumaru told her that when in unfamiliar surroundings, it is best to find out as much as possible about the situation. So she pushed for answers. "What do you mean?"

"Caspian's just a power-hungry traitor."

"What does this have to do with me? Why did you kidnap me?"

"I was hoping that you could assist me. If memory serves, Sesshoumaru is Lord of the Western Lands now and you are mated to him. Am I right?"

"Yes. And he will come for me."

"I know. Caspian will come as well to try and finish me off. He will follow Sesshoumaru because he will not be able to track me as fast as your mate can track you." Rin analyzed his aura. It was filled with grief, but not greed like Caspian's was when he took her hand. It was then she decided she could trust him.

Rin's barrier dissolved. "Well, if you needed my help, all you had to do was ask."

Takachi almost fell over. "I've never seen a woman so willing to be bait before."

"Well, if I'm going to help you, I need to know more about the situation. How did this happen?"

"It was just after the Tempest of Flames during my first year as ruler. This is the time when all Phoenixes travel to the Ashlands to consumed in fire and born again. Caspian was a young general in my army, and even then his greed was palpable."

* * *

_"Where is Caspian?" asked my sister. I had told her to keep a close watch on him. "Didn't he come with us?"_

"_He started with us, but I haven't seen him lately."_

"_Stay here. I'll find him."_

_I traveled for a while; just backtracking across the route we'd taken. I eventually met up with Caspian and told him if he separated from the tribe again, I'd exile him. He didn't take the news well and picked a fight. He tore my clothes and bloodied me running towards the Ashlands. I was going to follow him until he yelled back that I might want to check on that mate of mine._

_Something in his voice was insane. My mate was a white hawk demon, so she couldn't accompany us to the Tempest of Flames. It was the first time I had left her alone. I ran towards my home and found it still smoldering, embers shining brightly._

_I trudged through the burnt remains of my house until I found Camilla's remains. She had burnt to death, consumed by the flames from Caspian's restoration. I almost went insane with grief, but revenge kept me rooted to reality. I buried her and waited for my tribe to return but they never came. By the time I went back to the Ashlands, they were gone._

_I eventually found them, but Caspian had convinced them that I was dead and taken my place as leader. I had lost everything in one fell swoop. Since my people could do nothing, I began recruiting humans, mostly bandits, as a makeshift army for the day when I would kill Caspian and take back what was mine.

* * *

_

It had been a long while since she'd been there, but she had been there. The burnt carriage and dead guards she'd traveled with were proof of that. Sesshoumaru picked up Hinotsume with a growl and slipped it into his obi next to Tokijin. Then he began sifting through the scents of blood and fire to find the subtle and familiar scent of wildflowers.

His ears twitched as they picked up the slightest sound of moving air and his nose forfeited the sweet scent it had found for the treacherous one of Caspian.

So the fool was following him? Fine. Let him think his presence was unknown. Besides, Sesshoumaru was curious of Caspian's motives.

So Sesshoumaru followed Rin's scent through the sky where it mingled with that Phoenix's to an abandoned human village. It was abandoned, but not long ago, there had been men here. He walked through the stench to the greatest home in the village. He walked towards the courtyard where his mate's scent led him, but he could still smell Caspian and the other Phoenix there.

There she was in her barrier, waiting for him. He crossed the distance between them slowly and she waited patiently for him to come close before letting down the barrier between them and jumping into his arms.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered, "I'm so sorry to have worried you, but I assure you that I've come to no harm in my stay here. Beware Caspian, not Takachi." He looked at her bemusedly, but trusted her judgment and would play along.

Just then, Caspian burst through the doors to the courtyard. "Lord Sesshoumaru. You have what you came for; I will take care of Takachi."

"Takachi stole my mate. I will kill him."

"Sesshou—" he started until a talon shoved its way through Caspian's chest.

"How does being stabbed in the back feel you son of a bitch? Does your breath catch in your throat?" Takachi whispered into Caspian's ear before pulling his hand out.

Caspian fell to the ground, sputtering blood. With the last of his energy, he burst into flames, leaving a pile of ash on the ground. Takachi swept it up and into a bone jar before handing it over to Rin.

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you, Lady Rin."

She smiled warmly at him before sealing the jar closed and purifying and strengthening the bone jar. Caspian wouldn't rejuvenate unless the seal was broken, and with the one she had made, that could take a very long time.

"Rin…"

"Sesshoumaru I—"

"Don't do that again. It's not safe. Especially not now."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe an explanation is in order. I'd love to give you one in my lands, because frankly, I'd like to go home now," interrupted Takachi. Sesshoumaru shot him one of his usual cold glares. However, he had no intention of going back to the council and he didn't want to go back to the Western Lands to hear Jaken's annoying squawking a second earlier than necessary.

* * *

Heron looked up from the scroll she had been reading. It was the scroll of her family line, and when Caspian returned to take her hand, it would change so much. She felt shivers run down her back at the though of that traitorous pig mating with her. She knew that he had probably killed Takachi, but when he didn't return after their persistent waiting on her order, the rest of the clan begged her to stop leading them on falso hope and marry Caspian to provide a Lord once more. Then she heard a familiar voice outside. It couldn't be. He was dead. But there it was again. 

"Brother?" she asked herself, running out to see what could be a figment of her imagination like so many times before. Her face grew blank with disbelief when she saw him.

"Takachi?"

"Heron."

She immediately ran into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Brother, I thought you were dead. Caspian told us priests killed you."

"I'm sorry I was gone so long Heron, but I had to get rid of Caspian for you."

She croaked out a laugh between her sobs of happiness before hugging him tightly. "Promise me you'll never leave me again."

"I promise little sister. But, we have guests to take care of for now. Lord Sesshoumaru and his mate, Lady Rin."

"Oh," exclaimed Heron as she wiped at her tears, "I did not even notice you. Please forgive me. Azura," she motioned to one of the servants that had gathered to witness the return of the rightful heir. "Please show Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin to a room."

"Yes, my Lady. Please follow me," Azura said, bowing low.

When they reached their room, Rin assured the servant girl that there was nothing they needed and that they would be present for lunch with Takachi in an hour before closing the door and being spun around forcefully by Sesshoumaru.

"What was that for?"

"You need to be more careful. What were you thinking?"

"I was just trying to help Takachi."

"I won't have you injured because of your desire to help."

"I said I was sorry."

"Rin, don't you realize…but I suppose you wouldn't yet."

"Realize what? Tell me."

"You're carrying my child," Rin's eyes grew to twice their size. She supposed this would happen eventually, but given light of recent situations, her decisions in the last 24 hours seemed overly rash. "You can't afford to get into trouble. It's just dangerous."

"I didn't know, but I promise to be more careful."

He seemed satisfied with this and relaxed some.

She remembered the voice calling out to her from earlier and wondered if that was her maternal instinct to protect the child growing within her. And she wondered, why had she transformed again?

"Sesshoumaru, is it common for human women to transform when they are pregnant?" she asked shyly.

"No." He looked at her with a questioning gaze that dared her not to explain.

So Rin explained in detail how her blood had started to flow with demon energy and the voices she'd heard. Then she explained how everything turned red and she forgot everything up until being in the abandoned village. When she finished her tale, Sesshoumaru was silent, even for him.

"Interesting…" He opened the door and walked out with Rin following him. He wasn't sure how or why these changes had overcome Rin, but he knew someone who would. Besammit, a cougar demon and a distant cousin of the panther demons, was an expert in blood and it's effects, but she also dealt in it. Later, he would leave Rin home and pay her a visit.

* * *

...Heron, Besammit, oh yeah and that freaky demon from the early chapters. ;)

_Author's Note: So when you review this time, tell me if you think the end of this chapter was kind of iffy, 'cause I did._


	18. The Tie in The Invitation

_Chapter is a little bit short this time, sorry. I think i was bit distracted while writing this, but it might turn out to be pretty good. You'll just have to tell me when you review. I brought back InuYasha and the rest of them, but the appearance should be more profound next chapter. _

_Oh yeah, and as a side note, I was browsing deviant art and i thought to myself, it would be cool if I had some fanart for my story. Unfortunately, I can't draw too well _: P. _So, any drawings would be much appreciated._

* * *

**The Tie in The Invitation**

Lunch was interesting. There was a strange tension in the air so thick and palpable that it clogged one's lungs. Heron and Rin ate impassively as the men beside them discussed the changes this would cause in the decisions made in the council by Caspian. Actually, Takachi did most of the talking while Sesshoumaru added comments here and there. That's where the tension began.

Sesshoumaru was obviously still upset about his mate being used as bait. Any vain attempts Takachi made at conversation were only a façade to keep the subject away from discussing Rin. Heron and Rin shared knowing looks over their food as they listened. Takachi was going to have to get himself out of this one, which he eventually did at a price. To repay Sesshoumaru for this Takachi would have to ally for any battles raised against Sesshoumaru.

That concluded lunch. After the shock had worn off, Rin actually got quite excited about being a mother.

"Oh, I can't believe it! I'm going to be a mother!" she squealed in their room.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye before she jumped on the bed beside him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "What should we name it?"

"…Saikouichi, for in time he will surpass me." She smiled. The name meant supreme. It was nice to know he had such high expectations already. She was proud to me his mate.

"And if it's a girl?"

"…Kyouran. Her beauty and power will be unmatched."

"I like those names," she whispered before kissing him heatedly. Resting her head on his chest, she asked, "Can we have a small party to celebrate?"

"…Do as you like."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru…Um, when are we leaving?"

"Before the night is over." Right now, he just wanted to relish in being alone with her and in the quiet. But, to his dismay, she moved to get up and he stopped her by snaking his arm around her waist.

"Sesshoumaru, I have to write the invitations so I can send them before we leave," she laughed.

"Later…" he ordered nuzzling into her neck, earning a sigh of contentment.

She hugged him gently, "Sesshoumaru…just five minutes? Please?"

He could deny her nothing, and so released her while giving her a look meaning if she took longer than that, he would come and get her personally. She giggled and jumped out of bed.

The corners of his lips raised in a strange sensation at the way her hand guided the brush along the paper and the way her eyebrows knitted together in thought. She was finishing the last character on the second piece of paper when she heard a small growl behind her. Leaving it to dry, she took her place in bed again.

They lied there contentedly for a while before Sesshoumaru got up and Rin did the same. Sesshoumaru put his armor on and slid the swords back in his obi as Rin rolled up the letters and tied them, meeting each other at the door. She took her sword from Sesshoumaru's outstretched hand thankfully and put it in her obi as well.

They met Heron and Takachi on their way out, bowing and thanking them for their hospitality.

"Oh, Takachi, would you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Lady Rin."

"I need these to be delivered to Lady Souten of Laimei Valley and the Priestess Kagome of InuYasha's Forest."

"Of course, and I wish you safe passage."

Rin ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru and waved back.

* * *

"Shippo you pervert! Get back here!" screamed Souten. 

"Oh, come on! After I sneak out to see you, this is how you repay me?" he asked, jumping over her lightning bolt with practiced ease. Really, she was just so stacked! It wasn't his fault if he couldn't keep his hands off her. He used Kirara at least once a week to go to Laimei Valley to talk to her or help with a task to return the valley to its former glory. At least this time he had a good excuse for coming.

"Gotcha!" she yelled as she jumped on him, knocking him down. Before he hit the ground, he twisted over so that his back collided with the ground instead of his face. His arms reacted and clutched her to him.

She laughed when he hit the ground and kissed him eagerly.

"Did you miss me?"

"Ugh! Shippo, you are so conceited."

He laughed as he helped her up. "I brought something for you," he told her as they walked back to Kirara.

She was speechless when she saw it. He had told the truth when he promised to fix it. The Thunder Pike was resting next to the sleeping cat demon. She ran the small distance to pick it up and inspect it closely. There was a thin line where it had broken, so not as good as the Shikon Jewel shard, but a good job nonetheless.

"Thank you."

"Not so fast. I think that you owe me something in return."

"You're the one who broke it!"

"Just listen. If I let you have that, there's a good chance that the next time I visit you, you'll shoot that instead of those little bolts you were firing off earlier. Now, as a man who doesn't want to die, I think it would be in my best interest if you would seriously consider being my mate."

Did she hear him correctly? "Shippo…we've barely known each other for half a year."

"I know, but…when I'm not around you, you're all I think about. I have to sneak out every week because I _have_ to see you. I-I'm in _love _with you. I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't sure."

She felt the same way, but she had never told someone she loved him or her in her life. He was waiting for her to say the same. He would always wait for her, but she knew he needed to hear it just as much as she did. "I-I'm…in love…with you too."

He would have kissed her then, but they both heard the quick beating of wings and soon they saw a phoenix demon.

"Lady Souten?"

"Yes. I am she."

"A letter from the Lady Rin," he said presenting the letter to her.

"You must have flown far to deliver this. I can offer you a room for the night…"

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I must decline."

"Give your Lord my thanks."

"What's that?" Shippo asked.

"Something from Rin." She untied it and read through it quickly while keeping a curious fox demon at bay. Then she began chuckling lightly. "Well that took long enough."

"What?"

"Shippo," she growled playfully before kissing him on the cheek, "You have to go now. I need to prepare for a trip."

"Where are you going?"

"How about I tell you when I get back?" She asked as she held the Thunder Pike out in playful warning.

"Answer me, will you be my mate?"

Her face turned a color close to her eyes. He could see it even in the dark. "Yes," she said with a shaky voice, putting her index finger in the corner of her mouth.

"Every day of our lives together, I will prove to you that your decision was right," he promised with her hands in his. He kissed her and flew off. She watched him go, pondering over his vow and etching his touch into the depths of her memory.

* * *

Shippo had left a little bit later than he was supposed to and it was almost dawn when he returned to the village. He touched down and gathered the smaller Kirara into his arms. _That was cutting it close._

"And just where have you been?" asked an unexpected voice, sending shivers down his spine.

"Kagome…uh…what, um…brings you out so early?"

"Oh, I just woke up to get an invitation to go to the Western Lands. Then I noticed that you were missing. So, where were you?"

He knew it was only a matter of time before his cover was blown. InuYasha knew already, but preferred to act like he knew nothing. "I went to give Souten the Pike."

"And what about the week before that?" He blushed bright red. No surprise that Kagome had squeezed something out of InuYasha.

"…um…Souten."

"Ohh. Well, in that case, I won't tell Sango you took Kirara without permission. But, since you're awake, you will need to pack. All of us were invited." She smiled that deceptive smile of hers.

"Thank you?" he asked hesitantly.

"And as punishment, you need to tell me everything about you two."

"Alright, I'll deal." He wasn't happy about the blackmail, but Souten had said yes and that alone was enough to keep all upsetting notions from bothering him. He might even see her in the near future.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **favorite part to write of that was when Souten jumped Shippo. I thought that was cute. Hope you liked it. If you reviewed up until now and have a Yahoo Messenger, pm me with it._


	19. Only Lonely for a Moment

For those of you who think this is going to be a happy ending already, think again! I just don't work that way homies. Besides, a story should lead a reader on a roller coaster of emotions.

I also want to thank Renevatio. He gives a new meaning to 'I love my reviewers'. That being said, enjoy the story. I would say more, but my lips are otherwise occupied...

* * *

Sesshoumaru forced himself to open his eyes and gently slip his arms out from around his mate. Her brow creased in silent protest, but the frown dissolved when he smoothed it with a kiss. He really didn't want to leave and given any other circumstances nothing could tear him away from her. However, he needed to know what was happening to his beautiful Rin. Of course, the prospect of a bunch of squealing unmannered women roaming through his halls wasn't begging him to stay.

Her eyelids fluttered open before Sesshoumaru realized he had been unconsciously stroking her cheek. Rin smiled lovingly at him and stretched away the stiffness of sleep.

"Sesshoumaru?" This was they way they usually woke up together. This being the first night back from the council and all of that excitement, she was glad to see that things had returned back to normal. Or so she had thought.

"I will be leaving for no more than a week."

Rin sat up, obviously upset. This was to be their first time (willingly) apart. "Where are you going, koi?"

"To someone who can give me information about your transformation."

Her place was by his side and always would be, but something in his eyes told her she could not go. It was because she was to be a mother and needed to stay safe and keep the baby safe. She began subconsciously wringing her hands and biting her bottom lip in frustration.

"Rin…" if she was not to accompany her mate then she had a duty to the household in his absence. Sesshoumaru looked at her in all seriousness. He would not have her friends running a muck for him to come home and clean up after.

She looked up into his amber eyes, ceasing the wringing of her hands and biting of her lip. Her eyes rolled before she had time to think what she was doing and she giggled before answering. He was just too funny when he acted serious. And yes, with her at least, seriousness was a ploy after she had seen the passion he was capable of and showed her.

"I will make sure that everything stays in order here," she told him. "You'll be back no later than a week right?" She cupped her left hand to his cheek and with her right, scratched him behind the ear.

He groaned in pleasure, pulling away. Rin looked beautiful with her chocolate eyes flecking green and a coy smile playing across her delicate features. She knew just how to get to him as only a wife does her husband.

So she was going to make this even harder for him, was she? Two could play that game, he thought to himself as he ran his tongue teasingly over his mating mark.

"Mmm," she moaned softly. The demon in him roared with pleasure at the sound. Too late, he realized no matter what he did, this was a losing game. She already had his inner demon roaring to life, demanding more time with her.

So, he could stay or go. Either way… In the end, duty made up him mind. He pulled away and stood to his full height above her, demonstrating his supposed dominance of the situation.

"One week," was all he said before he turned away from her playfully smiling face and walked out.

Rin chucked lightly at her antics while rolling down the blankets, yawning on the way to her closet. She looked through the wide array of extravagantly decorative robes and kimonos Sesshoumaru ordered be made for her. She smiled contentedly as she ran her fingers over the embroidered silk. All of this was too much. Besides, she hardly ever wore any of these unless there were guests of prestige residing in their home for a visit. All Rin needed was Sesshoumaru, but knew it made him feel better if she was denied nothing, and so did not protest.

She pushed them aside to her favorite and the one she always wore. It was as plain as would be found on her: black silk. An embroidered white dog with ruby red eyes and the insignia of the Western Lands dominated the back. Her insignia.

Tying it closed, she walked out to begin another day as _The Lady_ Rin.

* * *

"Hmm…No, that won't work," Souten mumbled to herself, sitting back on her heels. "Koryyu, what should I bring her?" she asked the rather large grayish mist floating behind her. Souten was in her storage room looking through old baby clothes and accessories. She had readied herself for the trip before she had turned to the dilemma of gift picking. Let's just say it wasn't a specialty of hers. All she knew was she wanted to give her friend something special and unique.

"Don't ask me."

"Koryyu!" she snapped at him.

"Alright, alright. _I _think that you should make a painting or something. Shippo seems to think you're artistic"

She growled audibly, even for human ears. Koryyu had been dancing around _him _all day. She usually told him about Shippo to make small talk; however, this time when he asked, all she could do was blush red from embarrassment. Telling her slightly annoying lifelong friend that she had just gotten a mating proposal from the man she had been besotted with for years, and that she had accepted, was not on her list of small talk.

"Korryu…"

"Uh…yes?"

"Do. Not. Mention it again. Understand?"

"Yes, Souten."

"Good. Now, as for your idea…I don't have enough time to finish it before I arrive, but it will have to do."

She stood to go to her room. Since Shippo had begun encouraging her artwork, with simple things like colored pencils and pens, she had made a corner of her room into a small studio. Fang marks covered the end of her black colored pencil. She unconsciously picked it up and started biting on it again in deep thought.

A blanket would do more good to a baby than a painting. She could design it and have it made somewhere. She _would _do it herself, but Souten had made herself into a warrior, despite how fate dealt her features that could earn the attention of any man. She didn't know anything about sewing; drawing and strategizing were her specialties.

So, she would draw the design of a blanket for the baby. _It needs to represent all three of them_, she thought. Souten coughed. In her opinion, Sesshoumaru would never be good enough for Rin with his stoic nature. Then again, Rin would never be good enough for Sesshoumaru because of her humanity. And yet, they were perfect for each other because of that. They came together like the Chinese yin and yang.

Souten traced the symbol in the center of the paper. _This will represent the baby. Sesshoumaru is as cold as the night bathed in moonlight and Rin is like a field of wildflowers._

A pale crescent bathed the field of wildflowers below it in moonlight. She colored the picture in lightly, giving the scene an ethereal look.

"It's perfect," she whispered. Souten had really outdone herself this time. Now, she would send this design to the silkworm demons. She opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue in disgust. The silkworm demons were excellent when dealing with cloth. They could weave, embroider, knit…pretty much anything you wanted done they could do. However, they were not the most attractive of demons and it was very expensive to acquire their hand for garments.

Money was not a problem. Her empire had once been great and her family left her great wealth even given that raiders had stolen some of it. It was just the way they looked and smelled. Let's just say it wasn't…pleasant. Despite that, she held them in the utmost regard.

Souten wrapped up the paper, thankful that it was not at all like wet and runny ink. She called to Korryu. It was not until after they had lifted into the air that she addressed him.

"Koryyu."

"Yes, Souten?"

"We're making a detour for the Silkworm demon nest."

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but it would have taken a lot longer without making this one to act as a filler of sorts. So, review. (feel free to ask questions (wink wink) 


	20. Pawns of a Prophecy

_Again, very sorry for the delay. Was busy. Check the profile. Without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 20._

* * *

**Pawns of a Prophechy**

Kagome was feeling pretty good. She had just figured out that her favorite little fox demon was going to mate the cute thunder demon from Laimei Valley. Right now, she was skipping all they way to InuYasha's favorite field.

She spotted him in a small tree, eyes closed. "InuYasha."

He cracked a lid at her, knowing very well her intent in seeking him out. "Hey Kagome…So you're going, huh?"

"Well Miroku and Sango can't go. Their youngest didn't do so well with the last sitters."

"There's always Shippo then."

"Oh, come on InuYasha. It's your sister-in-law's baby shower. We have to go if we're able. It would be rude if only Shippo went."

He jumped down in front of her. "So? I don't see what the problem is."

"Grrr. InuYasha, I'm going and that's final! Considering it's for _your _nephew, so should you."

"Feh! Nothin' doin'."

"Sit! I swear you can be so thick at times."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

She sighed. "I give up." It was unbelievable how that one hanyou could frustrate the happiest of people. She stormed away and yelled over her shoulder, "If you're coming, come now. The rest of us are leaving."

He grumbled loudly after she was out of earshot, but followed his "cruel priestess". She seemed to have a knack for winding up in the middle of trouble.

* * *

Ahead, Souten saw the line of trees that began the Silkworm Demon Nest. "Koryyu, you can stop here." 

He leaned back slightly and flapped his wings, slowly lowering himself to the ground. Souten jumped off when he was still a couple feet from being completely landed.

"Stay here. I'll be back."

He looked towards the line of trees ahead. The forest looked alive, as if it fed on the light of day and consumed it in dark. It looked mysterious, dangerously so. "Are you sure?"

Souten rolled her eyes. "If I'm not back in, say, three hours, you can burn it to the ground." She assured him while procuring the Thunder Pike from the folds of cloth she used to attach it to her friend and patting him on the back.

She walked towards the forest with attentive eyes. From a distance away, though they were well camouflaged, Souten was able to see that she had been spotted. There were forest guardians in every tree on the line she faced. She made a mental note of that and continued on her way, never faltering in her steps, giving no indication that she was aware of being watched.

When she reached the line, she touched the Pike with a bolt of electricity so that it would give off a glow to ward off the darkness. She glanced up to make sure that all eyes were on her and recognized them as the Silkworm Demons from the way their wings fell behind them in a cape before stepping inside.

Immediately, all of the guards dropped from their posts, raised their weapons to her. She smiled and twirled the Thunder Pike above her head, releasing the flow of electricity she had built up. The bolts contacted all of the swords with only enough strength to numb the arms of the guards. However, that was enough to make all of the swords fall to the earth with a satisfying "thud".

She looked at the state of her fingernails mockingly. "I think it's time you found some better guards," she said to no one in particular.

Eventually, Souten heard soft footfalls on the forest floor approaching her. She had smaller wings than her servants, making for an extravagant collar rather than a cape. She reigned as queen here, her face covered in a light fuzz and eyes of night. "Perhaps."

Souten bowed her head out of respect. "I'm sorry to have caused such commotion, highness. I am Lady Souten."

"Ahh. And what is your purpose in my forest Souten of Laimei?"

"I require the skilled hand of your people in textile."

"The payment?"

Souten straightened up and produced the pouch with gold coins, offering it to the queen. "In full."

The Silkworm Queen untied it and looked inside, the gold causing a slight upward curl in her lips. "Well then, you'll forgive my guards. We do not usually come by visitors."

"Of course, highness. Oh, but I did have a design for the piece." Souten gave her the scroll as well.

The Queen unrolled the scroll and studied the picture carefully, "Interesting. May I ask after the design?"

"I wanted it made into a blanket for the heir of the Western Lands. Child of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin."

A servant stepped to the right of the Queen. She took the scroll that her Queen had held out to begin work on the task. "I have not heard of this Lady Rin. To which clan does she belong?"

"None. She is human."

The Queen rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I always thought Sesshoumaru was more one to keep to the well-being of his lands? Please, tell me of the Lady Rin as we await the completion of your gift."

So Souten accompanied the Queen to the tallest tree and recounted the life of her friend for as much as she knew until the blanket was finished. She left the forest with what she came for, and yet, worse off. Because, the story Souten had told was one long since deemed insanity. And in telling it, Souten had given the tale new life.

The Silworm Demons began muttering of abominations and it did not take long for word to reach the Queen.

"Your Highness—,"began the Queen's highest officer.

She crossed her hands in front of her face, leaning forward in her chair and rested her elbows on the arms. "Yes, I am aware. Assemble the soldiers and await further orders."

* * *

Rin sighed. Preparations galore, but she was finally ready to receive her guests when they arrived. Duty had kept her mind off of Sesshoumaru for the moment, but she no longer had anything to keep her busy and her thoughts were only of one. 

A groan escaped her lips when she entered her chambers to find Hitomi already waiting in case Rin should require something. Upon her Lady's entrance, she stood and bowed. "May I do anything for you, my Lady?"

"Hitomi, please. Just Rin, remember?"

"Forgive me, my— Rin."

Rin smiled. "Would you mind relieving yourself and everyone else of their duties?"

Hitomi turned, astounded. "Everyone?"

Rin laughed. "The guards may keep their posts. But yes, everyone." If she relieved the guards, Sesshoumaru might go off. And besides, she did promise to be more careful from now on. Even if that meant doing so inside her own home.

"Of course…Rin." Hitomi recollected herself, bowed, and continued on her way.

When Hitomi was out of the room, Rin threw herself on her bed and groaned. She turned over to stare at the ceiling. They should have been there already and Rin hated waiting. There was nothing to do until someone came. The guards wouldn't let her go anywhere alone.

She sat up, suddenly alert as she heard a scuffle outside her room. She peeked out the door to find the guards blocking someone's path.

"Souten?"

She immediatley stopped struggling and smiled at her friend. "Rin, could you tell your friends to ease up?"

"Gentlemen, you remember Lady Souten."

They exchanged cautious glances as they cleared the path for Souten. Their Lord was not too fond of her or her last unecessarily long stay.

"Sheesh. What's with them?"

"Sesshoumaru's orders. It's nothing."

"So, you're a Lady like me. How's it treating you?"

Rin sighed. "A bit too official, but nice. I can't complain."

"Where's is he anyway?"

"Sesshoumaru? Visiting someone about the baby. He said a week, but he'll be back sooner. He always is."

"So what did you have planned for us?"

Rin beamed. "A picnic," she looked at the kimono she had been wearing and decided it was a bit too formal. "Hmm...I should change. Souten, would you watch for Kagome? She was supposed to come too."

"Um, s-sure."

_She's acting a bit strange. _She shrugged it off as nothing and went to find something more casual to wear. Finally, she found something. It was another plain kimono, except this time it was white. There weren't any other flourishes other than an embroidered white, windswept cherry blossom that dominated the base of the garment.

There was a small knock on the door. "Rin, everyone's here. Are you almost done?"

Rin smiled to herself. She was really looking forward to spending some time with her friends after a long while. "I'll be right out."

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, so that's finished and I already have some of the next chapter done. Assuming it takes me this long to update again, blame it on school. The homework load is ungodly. R&R._


	21. Diversion

_This chapter is kind of dramatic, I should make a fight scene for the next chapter but, to be honest, i just didn't feel like it for this one. Sorry guys...and for the wait...so...Read and Review. '---' means rin's insight and _italics_ means the voice.

* * *

_

**Diversion**

The Lady Rin's appearance was happily received by her guests. The faintest bulge in her kimono was noticeable if one was looking for signs of her pregnancy. She looked over the assembled party to find that it wasn't larger than what she had anticipated, but she didn't quite expect certain persons to attend. But she was pleased nonetheless. Besides, the blush on Souten's face made it difficult to keep a smile off of her face. She was overly fond of that kitsune and Rin could deduce that her friend wasn't expecting him to be there either.

"Rin! We're so glad to see you again. You look wonderful." Kagome ran up to her and immediately caught her in a fond embrace.

"Thank you. It's good to see you as well, Kagome-chan. Might i ask about Sango and Miroku?"

Kagome chuckled. "Their youngest is a little troublemaker. When we left looking for the shard, he tortured his sitters to no end."

Rin laughed. "I'll have to get to know that one." She gently pulled away from the hug to address her other guests. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate with me." She turned to introduce her guards. "This is Meiyo and Shinrai. They will show you to your rooms. When you are finished there, they will bring you to the kitchens. I just need to make sure a few other things are in order."

The guards stepped forward and motioned towards one end of the hall while Rin headed the other way, towards the kitchens. The servants were just putting the finishing touches on the meal when she entered.

"Thank you Kerai. Could you serve us the tea? I wanted to picnic someplace special, but secret."

Kerai was a motherly looking member of the kitchen servants. One of the wiser cooks, she could be trusted and was on the few who acted tolerant to Rin, if not kindly, before she was Lady. And since she had become Sesshoumaru's mate, Kerai had been happy to welcome Rin as one of the household. They were like equals in the sense that there was no tension between them, like old friends. She was slightly stout with warm eyes. She wiped her hands on her apron. "Of course, my lady. I'd be happy to. How many guests do you have?"

"Just four."

"Would you mind getting the water while I get the tea?" Kerai didn't feel guilty about asking her Lady to help in tasks like simple cooking or cleaning. She knew Rin rather enjoyed it, keeping her hands busy and helping people. It was one of the things that made her so likeable, what she guessed her Lord had seen enough of to make him fall in love with her.

"Not at all."

She filled a teapot with water to measure it out and then poured it into a kettle and set it over the fire to boil. Then she went to set up the rest of the set on a silver platter. Kerai opened a cabinet with a wide assortment of herbs, spices, and tea leaves. She pulled out the jar marked Sencha or green tea. She scooped a sizeable amount into a coarse cloth and tied the ends together. She set the bag in the teapot and sat across from Rin at the counter while they waited for the water to boil.

"Tell me about this secret place."

"It's a garden. Sesshoumaru and I sometimes go there when we want to be alone."

"And why trust me with so great a secret, m'Lady?"

"Well, if something were to happen while I was alone and no one else knew where I was…"

"Ah, yes I see." The high-pitched whistle shrieked from the kettle over the fire. "I'll get it." She pushed the pot from directly over the fire, but left it to cool near it before pouring it. If the water was too hot, it would make the tea taste more bitter than it should be. Too cold and not enough of the tea would get into the water.

They talked for a bit more about other things going on in the household. Though neither Rin nor Kerai were gossips, they discussed laundry room and kitchen gossip. Such was usually the result of tensions between servants that could potentially worsen. They hadn't been talking for long when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Perfect timing. We were just finishing up. Kerai, if you would please follow me. Meiyo. Shinrai. Find some other duties to attend to for the day."

"But m'Lady—"

"We'll be fine. We're not leaving the Western Lands and if something does happen, my friends are capable enough to get me out of trouble safely." And for added measure… "Both of you, other duties. That is an order." It was almost funny when Rin gave orders. It sounded unnatural when she made demands. There was no dangerous edge in her voice, despite her being Lady. Even so, all demands were met. The two bowed and left.

Kerai pulled the tea and poured it into the teapot for later. She picked up the tray and Rin led them out through the kitchen door and around to the main gardens. Instead of turning into them, she kept walking straight along the outside, her hand brushing the plants covering the wall. Two or three minutes later, her hand pushed through the vines and revealed a much smaller, private garden. It was about the size of a small room in the castle and fit Rin and her guests comfortably but wouldn't have fit many more. Everything about the place gave off an air of secrecy and Kerai felt almost out of place to be let in.

Rin set out the picnic basket on a small table in the center of the garden and motioned Kerai to do the same with the tea. Everyone sat, but seemed to be in awe of the private garden.

"So, Kagome?"

"Oh, yes?"

She leaned onto the table intently and smiled her playful smile. "Tell me about this little troublemaker."

They all laughed at her mischievous nature, but Kagome told a story while Kerai served them all the tea. She bowed and left the garden while the conversation branched off onto other subjects. They ate and relaxed into each other's company as old friends do. Then it was time for presents. Souten was asked for hers first.

She handed over a loose parcel, wrapped in burlap and tied shut with twine. "Before you open it, I drew the design."

Rin smiled. "Thank you Souten, I'm sure it looks great." She untied the twine apart and pulled apart the burlap covering to gasp. The silk was new, the design beautiful and constructed onto the silk with a master hand. It was a very valuable gift indeed. She traced the figure of the crescent moon with her finger and smiled.

'Sesshoumaru.'

She ran her finger to the bottom of the blanket and then back up to the symbol in the middle. Some would say the beauty of the splendor of moonlight surpassed that of a field of flowers. Others would prefer the perfume of a flower to the beauty of the moon. But the sun is responsible for the beauty of both. "It's almost poetic. I love it. Thank you."

A smile slowly spread across Souten's face. "You're welcome."

Next was a gift from the rest of them. The box was quite large and wrapped in very colorful paper. She tore it off to reveal a box with pictures on it. She opened the box and found some metal and cloth contraption.

"Thank you, Kagome."

"It's a stroller. You can put the baby in there instead of carrying it and walk through the castle or the gardens."

The look on her face said she had a grasp on the use of the strange new contraption, but no idea how the tiny thing would serve much of that purpose. Everyone laughed, even Kagome.

"Don't worry, I'll show you how to use it later."

_Something is coming._

Rin put down the "stroller" even before the full demons around her caught wind of the thick scent of danger clogging the air.

"Guys?"

InuYasha growled. "Yeah, we smell it. It smells god awful! What is it?"

Souten blanched. She knew the smell and could guess why they were coming. "Silkworm demons. A lot of them." All eyes turned on her. "I'm sorry Rin. I never meant for this to happen. I swear, it just came out."

"Slow down. What are you talking about?"

"I was there about your gift and I spoke with the Queen about you. I think they're here for you. And I don't think that they're here to celebrate."

"Oh, you just do the smartest things, don't you?" InuYasha barked. "First the Jewel and now this?"

"InuYasha, that's enough! One more word! Our main concern should be Rin right now."

Rin could barely hear their inappropriately timed bickering. That voice. It had warned her even before any danger was evident. Her blood hummed dangerously, pounded in her ears, and filled her with a strong sense of foreboding.

_Danger! Protect! Kill them!_

"No." Rin whispered to herself.

Kerai came back, panting. "M'lady?"

"We know, Kerai." Sesshoumaru had told her to stay safe, but for some reason, she felt like she needed to fight. But if something happened to her...she couldn't do that to Sesshoumaru. He would never admit it, but he was worried sick already. "Please, take me to my room. Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about this, all of you. Don't feel like you need to, you know, fight them for me."

"Keh, doesn't matter to me. I could use the action." The others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. I'll send the guards. Just hold them off for as long as you can. The others can take over from there."

"Lady Rin..."

Rin nodded and let herself be led away to her room. She lied down on the bed and covered her head with a pillow, trying to block out the sound of the voice in her head. Her blood still hummed and the desire to fight was still there. Her nails dug into the pillow as she ground her teeth against the coming transformation.

_Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru stepped to the mouth of the cave and called inside. "Besammit."

A giggle rang out from the depths of the cave. "No need to be so loud, my Lord, I saw you coming." The youthful-looking, ancient witch stepped into the light. She was dressed in pure silver that fit to her shapely form like armor. Her hair was a pale green and her eyes, completely white. She was a blind witch of the second sight, forfeiting her mortal eyes for those she used now. "Please, come in."

He followed the witch into the dark depths of her cave where she practiced her craft. The tunnel led to a square room at the back of the cave, lit only by a small fire. The far wall was covered in vials of blood and glittered like a waterfall of rubies glinting in the dim light.

"So you are here about your mate, hmm?"

"Rin transformed."

She chuckled to herself. "No, I suppose, even your nose wouldn't pick up on dormant blood. Allow me to explain. You are unaware of key aspects concerning your mate because even she fails to fully realize herself. She is a priestess of the highest order. Her kind was long since lost, or so it seemed. Midoriko was supposed to have been the last but she expelled her soul in the Jewel and Rin. Their existences were tied. So, I assume, if the Jewel was destroyed and she is still living, then her life was broken from that of the Jewel and gave her a life span bordering on immortality.

"However, half of her blood was demon due to the extent of her first transformation. When she accepted her heritage as a priestess, the blood lay dormant, not purified. And I take it she has yet to purify it because she is yet aware of its presence. Even if she was, she wouldn't know how.

"Finally, you take her as your mate. Had you not, things would not be so complicated right now. But you did, and now she has a child growing in her womb. It is neither demon, nor human, nor hanyou. You should know, Lord Sesshoumaru, how unpredictable and feral expectant demon mothers are."

"Rin is human."

Besammit laughed. "Not so. She is just like InuYasha. And just like any hanyou, those demon instincts can take over if proven necessary. However, because Rin is expecting, the most prominent instinct is her maternal one. She will transform and kill anything that is too great a threat for her to handle in her human form."

Throughout her incessant rant, the witch had brewed a type of potion. It gave off the scent to of incense and dulled Sesshoumaru's senses. She poured it onto a plate with a lip to keep the liquid inside. It was so large that she had to carry it with both hands.

"Tell me, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, walking towards him with the plate, "Are you familiar with the Demon-Priest prophecy?" Silence spanned for but a moment before she continued. Besammit turned the plate to face Sesshoumaru and touched the liquid, not one drop ever spilling as her eyes glowed the same color as her hair. "It is an uncommon tale; less known than others. I will tell it to you in the original telling:

Daughter of Jewel

Dead to Rise by Sword of Life

Half-Blooded by Moon Full

Holder of the Demon's Heart

Goddess of the Flaming Birds

Maiden of Blood Silk

-To heir a child of demon or jewel."

"The final piece?"

Besammit smiled, her eyes turning silver as she began to view the future, also making it visible on the plate. It was Rin, except her features were demonic. Blood dripped from her claws and fangs. She was covered in it and her fine kimono seemed a blood red. However, there were those few small patches where it became evident how pure a white the garment had been before…a battle?

The liquid fell to the floor with a hiss, but gave way to Besammit's maniacal laughter. "Consider your reading a belated wedding gift. If you can reach your mate in time, you might be able to stop the last of the prophecy from coming true. But, consider this: time waits for no one and once it has been wasted, it is gone, my Lord."

The witch's eyes turned back their pale white before she stepped into the hole the liquid had been wearing away in the cold rock of the cave and was consumed by it. Sesshoumaru made a note to kill that witch for her meddling. If time was of the essence, she could have cut the theatrics short. However, Besammit's death wasn't as important as Rin's life. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in transforming into a ball of light, going back the way he came with twice the speed, twice the urgency, as time flew by regardless. To the Demon Lord that time could never have touched, he finally felt its effect. It was a wretched thing. The tide of time always changed to work against those that needed its grace.

* * *

_I'd like the blue number to go up by 10._


	22. Blood of Silk

_Sorry to n-infinity for taking so long. I know it's been forever. Please forgive me and pay many, many thanks to Renevatio-san for getting this chapter out to you guys. Don't know how much longer until the next chapter, but exam week is coming up. Just keep that in mind. ;) So, without further ado, R&R_

* * *

**Blood of Silk**

InuYasha and everyone else made their way to the front of the castle. The intruders were approaching fast in vast numbers and on wings.

"They're here for Rin. I don't know why and I don't know what will happen if they get their hands on her," said Souten.

"Then we won't let them get that far."

Souten and InuYasha exchanged smirking glances. "Alright, so here's the plan. InuYasha and I will take care of the first wave. Kagome, as soon as we've done that, shoot an arrow straight down the center of their ranks. Then, Shippo's shape shifting abilities might be helpful. He can get into their ranks through Kagome's shot and take off a few, but quickly before they close it off. This will create some confusion. As soon as they're confused Shippo, get out of there so we can hit them with a lot of attacks. It might not take care of all of them, but it will be enough until the western land soldiers get here. Then we'll regroup."

Everyone agreed to it. There were flaws, Souten had to admit, but it was the best any of them could have come up with on such short notice. If only the silkworm demons couldn't fly…

"We only have one shot at this, guys. Get it right. Ready?" Everyone nodded. "InuYasha, let's go."

Everyone knew their positions, and the plan went off as well as could be expected. Souten and InuYasha ran up together. They simultaneously released their attacks. Testusaiga pulsed and slowly formed into a whole blade of fragmented crystals that InuYasha swung to attack. The many shards of spear-like crystals shot out with the ability to penetrate any barrier, taking out a fair amount of the Silkworm Demons.

Souten had built her power while they charged toward the intruders. It was kind of like blocking a river and then letting the water out through a hole in the middle of the dam. She stopped and shoved the Thunder Pike into the ground, letting her energy flow up the rod and out the top. Electricity shot straight up from the Pike and upon encountering its first target, leapt from demon to demon with exponentially less power than the first strike.

Demons fell from the sky. As they tried to reform their ranks, Kagome's purifying arrow flew straight and true as Souten collapsed against her weapon from the amount of energy she had used in one attack. This is where the plan fell apart. Shippo noticed his future mate's weakened state and went to her instead of to his position. Of course, this part of the plan was essential. Creating confusion was to be the most time consuming diversion of the routine and Shippo had blown it.

The Silkworm Demons were quick to close the gap and formulate an offensive attack. Groups of them dove at the small group at a time. InuYasha jumped to knock Kagome out of the way before she was slashed to pieces by the onslaught of demons rushing at her at such a speed that she could not set and release her arrow a meter before they would have been upon her. They hit the ground together with an, "Oof!"

Kami must have favored them that day because even with Shippo's costly mistake, the Western Land warriors were prompt enough to stop the Silkworm demons from running through InuYasha and the rest of them. InuYasha rolled out of the way with Kagome and righted himself, cradling the priestess in his arms. He set her on her feet gently and cursed under his breath as he saw more of silkworm demons breaking through the forest. There were thousands of the things with grey, glistening, scaly with a type of mucus over it. Claws for hands and feet, small papery wings that barely had the strength to fly. They looked more like bugs than actual demons, very large bugs. Drawing the Tetsuaiga from it's sheath, he leaned back the sword held at an angle facing up.

"Everybody stay together. Don't let them break through," the Tetsusaiga glowed briefly as InuYasha tensed up for the Wind Scar, "Kagome!" InuYasha brought down the blade in a downward swipe, splitting the wind. A bright yellow blade of energy flew from the tip, to be joined shortly by Kagome's purifying arrow. It struck the formation of demons head on, scattered body parts and wings as the intruders fell from the sky, the formation of the demons breaking for a moment before regrouping.

Souten leaped in front of him and he saw the tip of her spear glowing brightly, crackling with lighting. She raised it above her head, twirling it about in a circle before bringing it down a vicious slash. Twin bolts of lighting flew from the tip of the blade, but were joined by Shippo's fox fire as soon they lighting emerged. The attack sent the newly reformed formation scattering to the winds again.

Sango and Miroku were flying towards the silkworm demons, carried by Kirara. Flying to the right, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu in the opposite direction, cutting through the midsection of each silkworm demon that it struck. Miroku focused his attack on the right with a massive cry of "Wind Tunnel!" before pulling off the sacred beads on his right hand, unleashing the black hole that began to suck up the demons.

"InuYasha!" He turned his head to see Kagome being swarmed by demons. He ran forward and then jumped, landing directly in front of her. Slashing out with the Tetsusaiga, InuYasha bared his claws on his right hand, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The demon shredded from head to toe. Another one immediately took it's place and InuYasha swung horizontally, cutting it viciously in two. An arrow grazed by his ear, the holy energy burning him slightly. The arrow tore through the heads of three demons. Placing his weight on his back foot, InuYasha reared the sword back and then swung in a downward arc, "Wind Scar!" With the demons gone, he turned back to Kagome to complain about the proximity of her arrow to his ear, but upon seeing her body drenched in blood, some her own, most of it belonging to the demons, he forgot .

Picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder, he jumped towards Shippo and Souten, "Guys, take Kagome to where Rin is and watch over both of them," he ordered desperately. Putting Kagome on her feet, InuYasha placed her between the two, Kagome's arms looped around Shippo and Souten's shoulders. After seeing that they were moving to the palace, he jumped back into the fray, swinging Tetsusaiga back and forth wildly, cleaving more demons from head to toe.

* * *

Rin was clutching at the bedsheets, the maddening voice in her head continuing to drone on. _Rip, rend, kill. Rip, rend, kill._ She heard the slight ripping sound of her bed sheets being torn as her fingers lengthened into claws. She tried to fight back against the demon instincts raging through her blood, but they were too strong, the call to defend her unborn child too great. 

Her eyes flew open, blood red in color, a fierce rage behind them. Her teeth grew and sharpened into fangs; purple markings appearing on her face in the same shape as her mate's. She leapt from the bed and to the door, the urge to kill the demons that threatened her child consuming her mind and body. _Rip, rend, kill. _She burst through the door, tearing it to shreds with her demon strength. Vaguely registering someone calling out to her, she continued to walk forward, her demonic aura stifling the air.

Someone stood in front of her. She bared her teeth in a snarl as this person decided in vain to hold her back. With a quick flash of her claws, she removed the offending arm that was placed on her from it's socket. _Rip, rend, kill._

* * *

InuYasha, stood side by side with Miroku and Sango. The other two were panting heavily, leaning on their weapons. Kirara, let out a small whimper as she reverted back to her kitten form, the energy of the fight having left her. Sango picked her up and held her close to her body. 

"InuYasha, there's too many of them." Sango's voice was harsh, her breathing heavy. InuYasha knew she wouldn't be able to do much more. He looked to Miroku to see him standing up.

"I'll see what I can do to take out some more. Stand back…" Miroku began to take off the sacred beads and wrap them around the head of the staff. He focused his attack at the sky, holy energy sparking in small blue bolts, electrifying the air and demonic auras. it was a technique he had practiced after watching Ungai-sama and his assisting monks attempt to destroy Sesshoumaru. Of course, Sesshoumaru was a tai-youkai so the attempt was futile, but on less powerful demons, it was a very useful trick. He released the energy and all at once the silkworm demons were aflame from the energy penetrating their auras. They fell to the ground with a hideous shriek, but dissappeared into blue flames before they made it there.

Miroku collapsed to the ground. Sango rushed to him and immediately started to comfort him. That took an extraordinary amount of power and he had yet to master it. Miroku doubted he ever would without training. A grim smile came on InuYasha's face as the battle was over. It was wiped away as he heard a loud buzzing sound coming from over the forest. He saw a lone silkworm demon._ It's just one, not too much of a problem._ He took a step forward and immediately stopped. Thousands more of the demons joined up with the other one, forming a new formation to attack.

"Sango! You and Miroku get out of here." He saw her open her mouth to protest, "Miroku's exhausted and you're not far behind. You won't be much help here."

Sango closed her mouth and gave InuYasha a tight nod. Bearing some of Miroku's weight on her shoulder and clutching Kirara to her chest, she turned and started running as fast as she could to the palace.

InuYasha turned back to the Silkworm demons and gave a feral smile. Holding the sword horizontally, he tensed his shoulders and poured some of his demonic energy into the blade. The Tetsusaiga started to harden, turning silver, crystallizing due to the energy flowing through. InuYasha reared the blade back, then swung forward, "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" The crystal cocoon on the blade broke apart, huge shards of silver flying towards the demon horde._ Let's see how fast I can kill 'em._ Holding the sword in front of him, InuYasha dashed towards the demons.

* * *

Kagome was barely conscious, her vision fading in and out. She barely noted that she was already in the palace. Swiveling her head to the left and right, she saw Shippo and Souten carrying her. They were in a long hall and she saw large wooden doors at the end of it, a picture of the great demon dog adorning the door. A small smile came on her face as she remembered InuYasha's words to get her to safety. 

It vanished from her face as she saw the same doors burst outwards, chips of wood blowing apart from the hinges. She saw someone standing in the doorway, their body hunched, tense as if ready to attack. She couldn't make out the face, her vision kept swimming and the person was too far away. She saw blurry images, one trying to hold the figure in the doorway and then the same person having his arm ripped out. The figure in the doorway started walking towards them and she was able to make out who it was.

"Rin..?"

Shippo and Souten turned to Rin and saw that it was her, but she looked different. They started to move to her, but were stopped by Kagome. Souten tried to fight Kagome's grip, but she was holding on with such strength that it would leave a bruise for tomorrow.

"What's the matter with you Kagome?! Can't you see that something's wrong with her?"

"Don't…do anything. She's…a demon…she turned…" Kagome saw the looks of shock on their faces, but she kept going with her explanation, "She turned…full demon…like InuYasha…I don't know why…but whatever you…do, don't…get in her way."

"Can't you try and turn her back, Kagome? Like you do with InuYasha?" Shippo's voice was timid. He had seen what InuYasha could do when he turned full demon and if Rin was the same way…

"No…I don't know her that…well. Sesshoumaru probably…does, but he's not here…right now. All we can do…is get out of her way." She dragged them over to the side of the hall, clear from Rin's path. Kagome collapsed on the floor, her head brushing against Shippo's legs. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Rin's red eyes.

* * *

_Rip, rend, kill._ Rin continued to strive forward towards the sounds of battle. Bloodlust and excitement pumping through her body, craving for her to shed the blood of those that threatened her child. Several people stood in her way, but they moved out of her sight. She spared them a glance and saw that they were not the ones that threatened her. 

Stepping up to the door, she splayed her hands on them and pushed, the wooden doors easily parting under her strength. She stepped out and gave a content sigh at the sight before her. Bodies of the ones that endangered her child, littered the ground; their weapons scattered throughout the field.

Two people were moving towards. She gave a low growl as they stopped in front of her. She dashed towards them and wrapped a hand around each of their throats. Tightening her grip, so they didn't break away, she brought them closer to her. The smell of demon blood flooded her senses. _Rip, rend, kill._ Her eyes flared up, ready to tear them, limb from limb, but then she smelled it. Humans. _No danger, no harm. _She released them from her grip and strolled forward towards the red and silver blur that was fighting the demons. Another scent hit her senses._ Half-demon._ Another low growl from her throat._ He fights the harmful ones. No danger._ She began to walk forward again, eager to spill blood.

One of the demon's caught her attention and it strayed from the horde and flew towards her, brandishing it's arms laden with weapons. She gave a growl as it reached her. _Rip, rend, kill._ She grabbed the demon by its neck, halting it's advance. She lifted it up high in the air, ready to rip it from neck to navel, when another scent hit her senses._ Mate._ Her ears perked up, listening for the sound of his arrival. Tossing the demon back to the horde, she scanned the skies for sight of her mate. A ball of light caught her eye as it traveled at incredible speeds, bearing towards her.

Her mate appeared in front of her, glorious in his silver robes, his blade bare and ready for battle. She rushed to him and captured him in a fierce embrace, a content sigh leaving her mouth as his scent filled her mind, "Sesshoumaru…," her vision left her and she collapsed against his body.

* * *

Sheathing the Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru looked at the woman in his arms. He paid special attention to the marking on her face, similar to his own, as they vanished; her fangs withdrawing and going back to normal size, the same with her claws, reversing back to her dainty fingers. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Pressing his nose to her hair, he inhaled her scent. He exhaled in relief as she no longer smelled of demon. He moved towards the palace at a leisurely pace, knowing that InuYasha, for all of his stupidity, was more than capable of giving him a few moments of time. 

Stepping inside he noted the fearful expressions on the faces of the palace guards and servants, watching as they were replaced with small smiles upon seeing him and Rin, no longer in demon form, in his arms. He looked to his right and saw the demon hunter, the amorous monk, the timid fox demon, the brash thunder demon, and the wench of InuYasha. He moved towards them and spoke his words quickly and harshly. The fox demon was the one to respond with the story of what had happened and how the silkworm demons came for his mate.

He gave a low and fierce growl as he recalled the words to the prophecy and realized how close it was to coming true. He did not know what would happen if it did, but he did not like fate and how it could take away his free will and that of his mate. Moving towards the guards, he saw one clutching his shoulder. His gaze lowered to the ground and he saw the formerly attached arm, bleeding onto the white stone of the floor. Placing her in the arms of a guard with two arms, he commanded them to take her to his quarters and to watch over her.

He moved back to the palace doors, a cold smile coming across his features as he unsheathed Tokijin. His blood rarely ran warm, but on the occasion that it did, he felt obliged to let it run. This time, demons had dared to attack his mate. They did not cause her harm, but the intent was there and thus they had to be repaid with due cause. Rushing forward to join his idiot half-brother, Sesshoumaru started carving a bloody path through the demons. He saw to his left that InuYasha was doing the same as him._ Does he protect the wench?...or does he protect Rin?_

He leaped back from the demons and stood in the middle of the field. He felt InuYasha putting his back against his as the demons moved to close in on them.

"Took you long enough to get here. It's not like I need your help, I can take care of these guys by myself."

"Oh yes, brother. If you're as strong as you say you are then you should have gotten rid of these vermin within moments." He heard InuYasha growl in annoyance.

"I was just biding my time so I could show you how strong I've become."

"All you've managed to do is show me how inept you are and how much you need my help."

"Hey! Who was the guy that chopped off your stupid arm?!"

"You mean this arm?" He raised the cursed arm that his idiotic half-brother had cut off. He heard another growl of annoyance from InuYasha as he remembered that his arm had been restored. "Now cease your babbling, you infernal half-twit." He heard InuYasha mutter something under his breath, but he paid it no mind. He held Tokijin in front of him and tensed his shoulders, letting his demonic energy fill the blade. He felt InuYasha do the same and he unleashed his attack at the same as InuYasha, "Dragon Strike!" His attack and the fabled "Wind Scar" joined together and struck at the heart of the demon formation. Their pitiful screams ringing through the air. The demons formed back together, but they were only a hundred left from the thousand upon thousands that had been there just seconds before.

They fled from the battle field when they realized that they could not do anything to the demon brothers. Sesshoumaru put the Tokijin back it's sheathe and turned back towards the palace, thoughts of Rin running through his mind.

* * *

_okey doke. i was alerted to a mistake on my part and i have fixed it and am re-updating. sorry for any inconvenience this has caused._


	23. Eye of the Hurricane

_Here's the deal. My mom has me doing golf this summer like a religion. My days are numbered under the reign of the tyrant, but I'm forming a resistance with my three siblings. We'll see how it works out. But I digress. More to the point, you've probably guessed that this means less time for Sometimes I wonder where all my time has gone. But as a promise, no matter how long it takes, I will finish this story!!!_

* * *

When Sesshoumaru reached the palace and walked its halls towards his chambers, he notices his servants' uncharacteristically stand-offish behavior. The guards, perhaps wisely, were nowhere to be found. He had given them specific orders to keep close watch in her when he was gone. They had not, and for that they would be punished severely. His mind flitted back to the moments of a few minutes ago. She was right there, her white kimono stained with blood just like she had been in Besammit's magical mirror. He had been…afraid. Sesshoumaru had been afraid for her, for his child. 

He wondered why Rin was so complex, why he couldn't understand her and the secrets she held. If anyone should be able to, it should be him, her mate and it frustrated him that he could not. His thoughts had brought him to his quarters in due time. Sesshoumaru smelled tears from outside the door and opened it to the sight of Rin face down on the bed weeping. He went to her and touched her shoulder.

"Rin…"

She lifted her face from the pillows to look at him despite her shame. "Sesshoumaru…"

He wiped a tear from her cheek and climbed in bed with her, cradling her head in his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. "What troubles you?"

"Koi, everything is just against us. I don't know what to do." Sesshoumaru was quiet for a long while. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Until the baby is born, I'll stay here. No one leaves, no one comes in."

"But that's months off! What about InuYasha and Kagome and everyone else?"

"What about them? If they have a problem helping to keep you safe, they can leave in a wooden box and that's the _only_ way."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru…"

He picked her up in his arms and exited the room with her. Rin knew she hadn't been very safe like she had promised, but palace life was so…constricting. It didn't fit her nature. She needed to get out, smell wildflowers like she used to as a child. At the same time, she knew that that life wasn't open to her anymore or at least not as long as she was with child. The guard who had brought his Lady to the room was still standing outside the door. He turned to his lord and bowed. "My Lord."

"Inform my mate's guests that they are _all _to be present at dinner this evening." He watched as the guard bowed again, replied with a prompt 'yes' and went off in search of them before turning in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going, koi?"

His eyes smiled playfully at her. "To take a bath." And she smiled back.

* * *

The Silkworm Demon Queen's lips were pursed, set in a hard line as she shook with anger from the return of her soldiers. She could tell by the blood all over them that they had suffered defeat, and by the few of them that returned, she could tell that the defeat had been horrible. This was absolutely disgraceful! Unacceptable! A high pitched insectival shriek filled the forest, emitted from her throat. Her troops looked up at her in fear, sensing her anger. 

She jumped down from the tree that housed her royal quarters and while most of the soldiers knew well enough to step back and drop to their knees before their irate Queen, a new and too tired recruit did not. She grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air above her head as he tried to push on her arms for enough leverage not to choke to death, the least of his worries. Bystanders found shelter in their houses or those of their neighbors, shutting windows and doors. This was why she was Queen.

"What. Happened?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"We were…defeated…majesty…"

"I see that!" she bellowed as she shook him. The others quaked in fear. "Why! How! I sent you to kill a human!" she turned to yell at all of them. "Can you pathetic children not even do that?!"

"Ma-majesty!" the young man in her grasp gasped. She turned to him, rage flashing in her eyes, daring him to speak. But he had to say this. "She…she had…protection…and her mate…he…he…" His eyes started to loose focus as he ran out of breath. She dropped him, a shocked look on her face.

"Mariko, follow me." The soldier in question looked back and forth between his fellow men, praying to Kami she hadn't called him, but the looks he was given in return confirmed it. He stepped out from the ranks and followed his queen to explain everything to her about what had happened in the Western Lands.

* * *

"This could have all been avoided if you hadn't had to help your woman, Shippo," InuYasha pointed an accusing finger at the already regretful Fox Demon in the corner of the room. A slight blush covered Souten's face along with a small smile as the accusation grew into a heated argument. 

"Oh, quiet you two. That's enough," chided Sango. She was used to these stupid fights between them and in Kagome's…absence felt obligated to tend to it. The both of them started pouting like little children.

InuYasha sat on the foot of Kagome's bed with a furrow of concern in his brow as Souten tore the ruined cloth from around Kagome's wounds with her claws. Kagome had been unconscious for quite some time and the wound on her shoulder was a bloody mess. Sango sat beside Souten, giving her clean bandages soaked in an antibacterial solution as needed.

Souten took the bandage Sango held out to her and placed it over Kagome's shoulder. Blood soaked through the cloth bandage and the whole thing was soon crimson. This wasn't normal. The wound wasn't healing like it should have by now. It was bleeding and only the position Kagome was lying in kept it from flowing freely.

"Uh…Sango?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from her work with the medicine and to the wound that the Thunder Demon pointed to.

"It's not closing. It's still bleeding pretty badly."

"Damn…" Souten was ushered out of the way as Sango moved to put pressure on Kagome's wound with both her hands. InuYasha perked up anxiously.

"What is it?"

"Poison. Silkworm Demons don't have poison in their claws, but they have it in their teeth. She was bitten somehow. The poison makes it so wounds won't close. It needs to be purified quickly."

Suddenly, a flea was visible jumping up and down on InuYasha's shoulder. "How long have you been there and done nothing, you stupid flea?"

"Well, Lord InuYasha, the point is that I'm here now. And," he added almost eagerly, rubbing two of his four hands together, "I could help Miss Kagome." He hopped off of InuYasha's shoulder and over to Kagome. Sango stepped back. She knew if at nothing else, he was good at this. He had saved all of them before by draining a fair amount of their blood and the poison that slowly crept through their veins with it.

Everyone watched in silence as Myoga slowly grew in size, gorging himself on Kagome's blood. Finally, he fell off, his skin taking on a bit of an unhealthy red color. "Ahh…" he sighed.

Everyone let out a breath after Myoga when Kagome seemed to relax and her breathing steadied. Souten looked at the wound and saw the blood no longer streamed in haphazard rivulets down her arm and chest. Of course, the wound was far from being healed, but they were better off than they had been. Souten and Sango went back to bandaging Kagome's wounds under the ever watchful eye of her loyal dog hanyou, InuYasha.

* * *

The Queen pounded her clenched fist on the armrest of her throne, creating a dent. "OUT!!!" she screamed at Mariko and he seemed all to eager to go, stumbling to his feet and out the door. So the wench was protected not only by her mate, but by a fox demon, that thunder demon, a hanyou, a priest and a priestess, and a demon slayer. She vaguely wondered how the human came by such company. More to the point, she needed to know how to get rid of them. 

That small group had taken out a sizeable amount of her soldiers and the dog demon brothers alone had decimated the rest of them. This was not good. No, worse, this was very bad. Her clan alone could not handle this. A grin slowly crept onto her face. She knew a few others who believed in the old prophecies. She also knew that they'd be willing to do anything to stop the birth of the abomination child. She sat back eased somewhat into her chair. This wouldn't be a problem with more forces and she doubted Lord Sesshoumaru would know what to do then.

* * *

There was a hot spring a ways off from the castle, blocked by trees within the Western Lands. It was near to the castle, but nowhere a servant would wander while on duty and it was far from the living quarters of the soldiers and the servants. This spring was the only other piece of paradise the two had kept hidden from all the outside world. It was here that the Lady of the lands soaked, her arms folded under her chin as they held her head and shoulders above the waterline. Her mate sat against one of the trees standing guard, one of his legs bent at the knee with an arm draped over it 

Rin sighed inwardly as she noticed the far off look in her lover's eyes. He was thinking about something and intently enough to make him pass up the sight of her naked body submerged in water. She felt shivers crawl through her skin, raising her hair despite the warm temperature of the spring. She really had to lighten the mood that had begun settling between them lately. She jerked her body in pretend fear as if something had brushed her leg and hoped she could make this sound believable.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru! There's something in the water!"

The taiyokai started and began to move towards her before remembering his senses. There was something wrong. The air smelled of nothing but her and steam. His aura felt nothing but her. Then, he noticed her voice, as he played it over in his mind, held all the wrong annunciations. In fact, her voice lilted quite happily, invitingly. By the time he thought to stop, Sesshoumaru had closed the small space between the tree and the hot spring.

Rin wrapped her arms around his legs to trip him into the water. Unfortunately enough for him, Sesshoumaru had once again underestimated the strength that his mate's small figure encapsulated. From the force of her tugging at his legs and his inability to steel himself against it, she pulled him just far enough for is boot to catch on the edge of the spring causing him to loose his balance and topple into the water. Rin giggled at how he even fell gracefully.

When he lifted his head from the water, he was smiling. She had gotten the better of him. No one had ever done that before. Nobody had ever executed an attack to catch him off guard and it was amusing to him how she could, perhaps how she had already done the same to his heart.

"So, koi," she started, tucking a lock of his silvery blue hair behind his elfin ear as Sesshoumaru pulled his mate to him. "What were you thinking about? Tell me."

"Earlier today."

She kissed his nose, a small smile on her face, her most meager attempt at reassurance. "That's in the past now. Everything's okay. It'll be fine. You said so yourself."

"I was just thinking about it." Still, his hold on her grew a bit tighter. He knew, sensed that the attack that morning wouldn't be the last. It occurred to him that Rin probably wasn't aware the danger she was in because of what grew in her womb. It was a being the world had never seen before and something that most of the demon world, and no doubt a fair amount of the human world wouldn't accept once they found out. If he was right, which he was hoping so hard that he wasn't, Silkworms were the least, and only the beginning of their problems. "It's getting late. We should get back for our evening meal."

He dragged himself out of the water and forgetting himself with his mate, shook off like a dog, covering Rin in tiny, diamond colored droplets of water as she put up her hands to guard her face. "Uugh! Sesshoumaru…" She tried to splash him, but he moved too quickly. In an instant, he was lifting her out of the water from behind. He hugged her close to his body for a moment, warming her and running his clawed hand over her growing belly gently. She smiled warmly and put her hand over his. "Mmm…ashiteru Sesshoumaru."

His lips brushed her temple and his aura whispered her words back to her making her smile. He slipped her kimono back onto her body, tying it closed with an obi, a cloud already gathering at his feet to carry them home.

* * *

Souten washed the blood and foul smelling medicine from her hands in a bowl of clean, cool water. "If she gets worse, tell us," She said to InuYasha who hadn't moved from the foot of the bed. He nodded in respone and she put a hand on his shoulder. "You should try to get some rest too. Come to dinner with us." 

"I'm not very hungry. Sorry." She nodded in respone and left the room, jumping when she noticed Shippo had been waiting for her outside the door.

"Hey Souten." He smiled like the sly fox he was, reaching for her hand, but she backed away. "What is it?"

"You should have stuck to the plan, Shippo."

"Oh, Souten...I was just looking out for you."

"I've been looking out for myself since i was seven, Shippo. I know how to do it well enough and you know that."

"But--"

"No, Shippo, don't even start, okay? Instead of looking out for me, though honorable, your responsibility was to carry out your end of the plan. Now Kagome is in there badly hurt. And have you even looked at InuYasha? Do you notice the look in his eye?"

He bent his head in shame. "I'm _sorry_..."

She cupped his cheek and forced him to look her in the eye. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. I'm not the one hurting." She waited for it to register and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Come to dinner when you've made a _proper _apology." Her crimson eyes flashed, warning him.

He groaned and went into the room to apologize to InuYasha and Kagome. Kagome if she could hear him. For what was supposed to be a short and simple apology, InuYasha lashed out at him at least three times, but each time, Shippo beat back the urge to argue back and held his tongue as his future mate had meant for him to do. When finally the ordeal ended, Shippo exited the room with his shoulders a bit slumped from the onslaught of his pride.

Souten met him at the door and wrapped a comforting arm around his waist. "You did the right thing."

"Yeah...i know..." he groaned, earning a laugh from the woman beside him as they walked to the dining room where everyone sat waiting. The two took empty spaces beside each other at the table. They put their hands together and bowed their heads towards their hosts.

After everyone had finished their meal of various sushi, rice balls, and noodles and had their fill of green tea with ginseng and honey, Rin put her hand on Sesshoumaru's arm, giving him the go-ahead.

When he began to speak, everyone's heads turned to him, listening intently. "First, I would like to express my gratitude to all of you for your efforts today in defending my lands. Second, i'm informing you that to continue in these efforts, your stay here is extended until the time of my heir's birth."

The room was hushed for a long while as the subtle order was left to sink in. When the silence was broken, it was Souten to break it, albeit testing Sesshoumaru's patience as she always did. "Seeing as how it was my fault the attack happened in the first place, I'd be happy to extend my stay once again, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Her eyes glinted that playfully challenging smile at the Lord of this domain and the Lady by his side couldn't help but giggle. "Just like old times."

Dear Kami, what had he gotten himself into this time...?

* * *

_Hope you all liked it. I had the thought in my mind for a long time. The story is winding down for the most part though i should have a sizeable amount of chapters left and to make a lot of you happy, in the chapters to come, i will resolve all of the character relationships. Happy 4th og July!!!! Let the fireworks crack in the sky above you. (because it's raining here :(_


	24. Just Trust Me

_**Sorry guys. i know it's been a while (and i mean a LONG while) but i've had a lot on my plate with school. anyway, R&R and i hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**Just Trust Me**

InuYasha had fallen asleep by Kagome's side and little by little, his Tetsusaiga, which he was presently using for a support, tilted on the cot during his sleep. He hadn't been especially hurt during the battle earlier in the day, but the day had been mentally taxing concerning Sesshoumaru and the Western lands for that matter. It had never been his home for the simple fact of his mother being human and unwelcome here. He had loved her very much and missed her terribly still, when moments of suppressed memories flashed in his mind or someone forced him to remember her, her final moments. He was only a child and left without anyone to care for him.

_The day was all wrong. The day was cold and gloomy, clouds blocking out the sky, but the air smelled like heat, smelled like fire. Izayoi lay on the floor, sweating, sweating, and growing weaker by the second. She had been ill for quite some time; it started a long time ago with a sneeze. It was winter, colds were common and no one thought much of it. When the runny nose and fever set in, Izayoi bore it serenely. It was the shakes that got her. She began to get sore, not able to stand on her aching feet for long periods of time and then, her body began to shake. She was hot to the touch, burning, and all of this in two weeks. No one would help her and just because she harbored him, a hanyou. Their hut was on the outskirts of the village, and the villagers felt that an act of generosity, more than she deserved, when she used to be a princess(hime)._

"_InuYasha," she moaned weakly, "Come here my son."_

_He ran to her. "Mother? What is it?"_

"_I'll not be long for this world," she murmured as she took his tiny, clawed hand in hers and guided it to her breast, over her heart. "Promise you'll keep me here always…"_

"_Mother, you're okay, you'll be okay."_

_She ran her hands through his silver hair and stroked his head, "No, InuYasha--"_

"_Yes! Stay with me! Please…" he pleaded._

"_I'm sorry InuYasha…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes closed, a tiny cough forced from her lips as her last breath._

Tetsusaiga slipped from beneath him and he slumped against Kagome, his arm draped over her waist…

_He shook her once, softly, then violently, begging her to come back. He knew she was gone. "Mother…please stay with me…I don't want to be alone…" he sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks, hitting the thin tatami mat beneath him, making it darker in his shadow. He curled up next to her in the curve of her arm, even as she grew cold, even as she grew stiff beside him._

His arm tightened around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Kagome stirred momentarily…

_He had fallen asleep in her arms as usual, but someone viciously tore him from his slumber and her side._

"_You filthy half-breed. Can you not even leave her be in death? You defile her corpse with your presence." It was a man. In the memory, he was just a dark figure, his hair pulled back in a high ponytail, a sword at his side. He might have been wearing armor, but it was doubtful. He backhanded the young InuYasha, making him tumble to the floor, and spat at him before ruthlessly kicking him over and over again. It seemed the man would ever stop so he played dead, tasting blood in his mouth. When the man left him, he opened an eye a fraction to see him setting everything ablaze. And as the flames consumed everything, he could not bring himself to leave his mother until the last moment when he tore out of the hut, noting all the villagers with their torches receding back into their homes._

_He stumbled, broken and bloodied, to a small stream where he washed off the blood. It was not much longer until they found him and the terror and the running began._

InuYasha shifted restlessly and panted as a cold sweat spread over his forehead. Kagome watched him, wanting to do something, but not sure what to do, knowing he might get angry like he was wont to do, never mind the stinging, throbbing wound in her arm. With her able arm, she tentatively stroked his ear, smiling hesitantly as it twitched and quirked in his sleep. However, the wrinkle in his nose disappeared and his furrowed brows relaxed.

_He hid under the crag of the cliff until they supposed he must be dead and retreated, leaving him utterly alone._

"Mother…" he murmured, causing her to laugh shortly. He hadn't said her name, but for once, it was not Kikyou he had called. The sound caused him to wake and he stared into her eyes for a few tense moments before recalling where he was and jumping back, a blush on his cheeks to match the one already on Kagome's cheeks.

"Arer…you okay?" She wanted to help or comfort him. If only she could get close to him, if only he'd let her.

"Feh…"

"InuYasha…" her voice rose almost pleadingly.

"I'm fine. Forget it will ya?" His voice wasn't as harsh as usual, the usual flame of anger that burned in his eyes before a battle or an argument nonexistent. He may have been telling her not to worry, but she could tell

"I was just concerned…"

"You're in no position to be concerned about me."

"Hmm?" she blinked, slightly confused. InuYasha gestured towards Kagome's arm with his elbow. "Oh…It doesn't hurt so bad if I stay still. I'll be okay soon."

"That would be for the best," came a deep baritone voice from the doorway. It was Sesshoumaru. InuYasha unconsciously moved to guard Kagome. "There will no doubt be more attacks like the one today. Probably in the near future."

"Yeah, well as soon as Kagome's healed, we're outta here."

Poison tingled in Sesshoumaru's claws making them glow a phosphoric green. "That, I can not allow. The Western Lands are to be kept secure."

"The lands or your ningen mate?"

"InuYasha, stop it! We'd be happy to stay, Sesshoumaru."

He turned to leave, throwing over his shoulder, "Watch your tongue, half-breed."

"What did you mean telling by saying 'we'd be happy to'?" he mimicked her cruelly.

"Rin has never been anything but warm and hospitable to the both of us. I won't jeopardize _her_ safety just because you don't want to be here."

"Keh…" he got off the cot. "I'm going." Before Kagome could say anything, he threw open the window and jumped out to find someplace with an atmosphere that was less oppressive. He lounged in a tree, having escaped the all too painful reminder of his past.

Kagome looked out the window after him, knowing he needed space and upset that the space needed was between the two of them. She slowly rose off the cot and made her way after Sesshoumaru, whose steady pace was easy to match.

* * *

In an uncharted plot of land lived but one of the demon tribes that was expelled from the demon council. They posed a particular threat to the privacy and confidentiality of the council though there were few of them, no more than one-hundred, and for their special abilities could not be allowed to remain within. For this, they bore a particular hatred for the clans of all those contained in the council. However, they were not of slight intellect and knew better to bide their time until their revenge could be exacted than rage warfare on an undefeatable foe. The lord of the shades looked into the mirror of Besammit. The Queen of the Silkworm Demons was on her way with formidable forces trailing her. 

"They are coming, Lord Daiyami."

"Ah, the Queen of the Silk Demons. We haven't spoken in centuries. I'm curious as to why she seeks me out now. And with her army no less." He thought perhaps she might seek to exterminate his clan and therefore earn her clan a seat in the council as it had had before that scandalous attempt of her grandmother to strong-arm her way to Head Councilwoman. It was put down, of course, and the royal family had never lived down the shame.

Besammit grinned. "You're familiar with The Prophecy, yes?"

Daiyami's carefully guarded eyes, masked as a light blue, gave way to those black orbs of his true form in his rage. "I am."

"It has begun." Her eyes flashed back to their customary white.

"Whose side are you on, witch?"

Her hair seemed to quiver happily as her smile widened to something crazed. "There are no sides."

* * *

"So, what's there to do around here?" chirped Sango. 

"Well…Sesshoumaru is trying to rebuild the Western Lands now that he's settled. Only weak demons come within the boundaries. The malicious ones Sesshoumaru takes care of personally. But the land is so ill-kept. Oh, yes. I'd been meaning to ask him."

Confused looks passed between her guests as they noticed she began talking to herself again absently, forgetting them almost entirely. Eventually, Souten piped up. "Ask him what?"

Rin turned around. "Well, I thought it might leave him more time to deal with the issue of security if we had humans tending the land. They would get to keep seventy or eighty percent of everything they harvested and for the most part, they'd be an axis for us to gain wealth and prestige.

An unsteady silence fell over the group.

"What? You think it's a bad idea?"

"That's not it. It's just…well…Sesshoumaru loves you, but throwing other humans into the mix might not be the smartest thing…" ventured Miroku uneasily.

Rin was genuinely disappointed. How could she have overlooked that? She supposed that she didn't, but she loved him and she'd hoped that she could trust that he had changed from the monster everyone rumored him to be because he held obvious disdain for humans and a notorious uncompassionate nature. She knew better than to take him at face value because all that yielded was his mask.

Souten put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "If you want prosperous land, it can start with us, fair enough."

The Lady smiled weakly. "Hai…"

"Hey! You guys!"

Everyone turned and smiled at their friend come to meet them on their way to find their own rooms even though she walked beside Sesshoumaru. As they all hugged her, careful of her arm, and asked how she was, the Lord of the lands continued to his mate. He smelled premature tears in her eyes.

"You heard?"

"Hai…" His fingers came forward to stroke hers soothingly then grasp her small hand in his, the arms of their kimonos guarding the intimate moment between the two.

"And?" she murmured. He could hear the pleading in her voice. She just knew he had to be different now.

"We will speak of it privately later and I will consider it."

She kissed him then and not solely because she wanted to but because the others needed to see what love he was capable of even if he chose not to show it. The others looked as a result of Kagome's staring. The kiss was slow and passionate and though it didn't last very long, everyone with eyes could see the love in it. Sesshoumaru pulled back after a while, but was not angry in the slightest as his mate smiled up at him and opened her dreamy eyes.

"Ashiteru…" she whispered in his pointed ear. Her tickling breath making it twitch.

The others' jaws were resting on the floor though Kagome, the only single one, felt envious. Why couldn't she and InuYasha even touch without some awkward silence and then an ensuing argument?

"We should probably get you all into rooms and then convene for tea," she interrupted.

Everyone turned to her except the two lovebirds, making this disgusting feeling of envy grow to epic proportions. "RIN." she said forcefully, barely containing a yell.

"You're right. Us girls should definitely have tea right now." The three women began walking in the opposite direction they had been, sweeping Kagome along with them.

"But it's early for tea," Miroku called.

"And we should settle in!" whined Shippo. But the girls paid them no mind, leaving the three alone together in an awkward silence as the three dragged Kagome to the dining room and sat her down.

"You guys!"

"I'm sorry Kagome. You're my best friend and so I have to tell you that InuYasha is probably right for being so stand offish."

Kagome was incredulous at such an accusation. "What are you talking about?"

Souten, the one Kagome knew the least was aggressive to say the least, taking the time to call her out on the outburst from moments ago. "Don't play the innocence card. Your jealousy was obvious and you're the only single one among us. I don't even understand it. InuYasha saves you in battle which means he cares and you should have seen the way he stayed by your side while you were unconscious. What fight did you get into now?"

She crossed her arms over her chest in denial. "There wasn't a fight! He just ran off."

"You say the S word a lot and I'm sure it causes him a lot of grief with you having that edge on him."

"It's necessary," she defended.

"It was necessary when the two of you first met. He would have run off at any moment."

Rin put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You need to trust him to stay Kagome."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well, that's his decision to make, not yours. I know it hurts to love someone and not be loved back--or to think you're not--but you need to give him the opportunity to tell you how he feels. Put a little faith in him."

Kagome was embarrassed before the three women though she knew they only meant to help. She also decided to take their advice, knowing they were probably right by virtue of the fact that none of them were single.

* * *

He had slept in the tree for a while, however uncomfortable, but his dreams hadn't been plagued with visions of his mother's last moments. Now, he felt guilty about having stormed out on Kagome like that. She was right though InuYasha would never admit it. Compromising Rin's safety wasn't a fair payback for her ready friendship. He slowly made his way back to the castle and inside the window he had left. 

She was sleeping there, alone, she who looked so much like his lost love. But she was not her and Kikyou would never come back to him. He needed to accept that at some point. Kagome was a piece of the future in this feudal era. The blue-haired hanyou sat against the far wall and watched her sleep the night away, noticing her small murmurings as she dreamt. Perhaps it was time to let go of his dark past.

* * *

Kagome woke early that morning, thoughts fresh from the day before of what she must do. She slowly made her way over to the hanyou, his head drooped in sleep, bangs covering his eyes, and knelt before him, chanting the counter spell against the beads of subjugation. When it was done, they fell to the floor with a racket, waking InuYasha. He was confused upon waking at the sound, but when he saw the beads around him and in Kagome's hands, his own went to his neck. 

"It's gone. Kagome?"

She smiled sadly and he thought she smelled of fear and remorse. "I don't have anything over you anymore."

* * *

**_Author's Note: This chapter was for LIl6ter. You should read her stuff. it's really cool. Sorry, no puppies, but i promise i'll ge there and i hope that what i have in store for this story will be to my reviewers' liking._**


	25. Emotions Conflicting and Mixing

_Author's Note: This is one of my longer chapters. I thought I'd give y'all something nice for Christmas. Honestly, this has been on my mind for some time but I couldn't bring myself to do what I'm about to do in this chapter until now. Happy holidays! R&R

* * *

_

**Emotions-Conflicting and Mixing**

InuYasha touched his fingers to his neck, expecting to feel the beads there as always. He was groggy and didn't fully comprehend that if they were scattered among the floor they couldn't possibly reside around his neck. When his fingertips met the skin of his collarbone, his confusion doubled at the look and smells from Kagome.

"It's gone. Kagome?"

Her smile was sad as she said, "I don't have anything over you anymore."

He was excited and at the same time fearful of what this newfound freedom entailed. Yes, he could go anywhere he wanted, say anything he pleased without the S word sending him face first into wood, concrete, and dirt, but it also meant something else…

"Nothing over me?" she nodded slowly, not meeting his eyes. Was something wrong? She was acting so distant in a way she hadn't ever done before. So something was wrong.

Now, the proper thing to do, the smart thing to do, would have been to ask Kagome what she felt. But he didn't. In this way, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were alike though they probably would never grow close enough to recognize this sad similarity. The men of their line have an especially bad habit of denying the depth and direction of their emotions under false pretenses. Instead, he began to think to himself with such flawed logic, a logic born out of denial, that something tragic was bound to occur.

To InuYasha, in that moment, the phrase 'nothing over you' meant most closely that she felt she needed no control over him. And if that was true, then she must have no further need for him. Without need, there must be no caring in their relationship. The realization, made in rapid earnest struck him the heart like the pointed tip of Kikyou's arrow many years ago.

Could she fear him? He smelled it upon her more prominently than anything else. The remorse could have been for him. Still, though things made sense, they didn't make perfect sense and in fear of the pain that the full truth could bring, he refused to try and reason it out any further.

Leaping to his feet, he almost shouted at her, "Nothing over me?"

She shook her head in confusion, her brows dipping downward towards her nose, but when she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off.

"You're _just_ like Kikyou."

Beyond understanding, her temper inflamed and leading her actions, she rose to her feet as well and smacked him hard in the face. "Don't you _ever _compare me to her! That's all you ever do! You use her as an excuse--"

He let her speak as the shock wore off and the pain of her blow began to seep into his bones. "I've heard enough. Kikyou was the only woman--"

"What? That shot an arrow through your heart! And you'd still rather hate me!"

"Kagome, I don't--"

"Lies! I hate you InuYasha! Why don't you just go…"

Her face was twisted in a despair that even the most perceptive demon could mistake for rage. He stepped back in disbelief and not really accepting the confession, conceded. "Keh…fine. I'm gone."

Kagome held her arms over her chest, hugging herself and fighting back her tears as he gathered his things in a makeshift satchel and left out the window with nay another word.

She fell to her knees, unable to keep it together any longer, an icy hand gripping her heart, making her body heat up to try and fight off the cold flooding her veins like lightning. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks in a steady stream though she never called them forth. And then, as she rest there drowning in her own despair, her lips formed the words she couldn't say in his presence…

"I love you InuYasha."

Out of the corner of her tear-blurred eye, she saw a dark figure in the doorway.

* * *

Lord Daiyami, though he was sure the witch was crazed, sent some of his shades to intercept the Queen with her flashy display of power: too many troops in her wake. 

The forest had thinned, no more than a few saplings as the woods slowly pushed beyond their boundary and into that of the shades though there were at least 200 kilometers before their settlement. While the Silkworm Demons progressed, four or five the saplings and trees changed their shape, encircling the intruders. Their forms continued to switch as they spoke in low and high pitches in perfect unison.

"A little much don't you think, Queenie?"

She stepped forward from her between her guards confidently. "A sign of good faith, I assure you."

"You'll need more than assurances with our people."

She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and threw down a large sized bag of gold pieces, the contents spilling over the ground as the cord came loose. "If you'd rather carry this out as a transaction, fine. But you can't turn me away. If I felt so inclined, I could annihilate the lot of you with the numbers I hold at present. As it were, I have other prey in mind and I'm interested in your services."

One of the shades' forms materialized into one of a human with purple hair and pink eyes, the form feminine but hazy as she turned over the gold and bit into it. In the bottom of the bag were also various died silks. She straightened, tying the pouch into her belt.

"Besides, we have some information you might be interested in."

"We're listening."

* * *

The chubby old cook was adamant about refusing to deliver food to the residents of the castle. As far as she was concerned, the kitchen was her domain and she was no house servant so she needn't leave the kitchen to care for special deliveries. Anyone who was hungry would come to her table and that was as far as she went to serve her guests, even her Lord and Lady. 

It was for this reason that Yuki did all the runs for the woman. They were close enough to be mother and daughter and in many ways, they were. Yuki was brought up in the kitchen with her and would do anything. It wasn't bad excuse to get out of laundry duty either. With a practiced ease, she quickly made her way to the injured guest's room with the tray of food, without dropping, spilling, or shifting anything.

However, the voices from inside caused her to stop abruptly and wait to the side of the door curtain though she grew more disturbed as the volume of the voices grew inside. Their argument made no sense from her point of view and when she heard the girl's declaration of love for the hanyou, she felt almost sick with them.

Yuki didn't have the resentment for humans like Hemtomaru and with Lady Rin being human, she couldn't understand why Lord Sesshoumaru allowed him to remain in the castle but she supposed that was besides the point. She slowly pushed aside the curtain, noting the alarm of the girl.

"Miss, it's alright. My name is Yuki. I brought you breakfast but you seem perfectly able-bodied to me. Seems a waste of my time."

"Perhaps it is…" she murmured, swiping the tears away from her cheeks. "I don't have much of an appetite. I'm sorry."

She put the tray down on the small but elegantly crafted steel stool by the bed and put her hands on her hips. "You're pathetic and absurd."

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. I do."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Then why did you say you hate him and push him away. Moreover, why are you still here? You should be on your way after him, not wallowing."

A heavy sigh heaved from her chest before she proclaimed in defeat, "It's no use. He's still in love with someone else. He could never love me as I am."

"He's a man. They're especially thick. Don't expect him to understand what you try to tell him with silent languages. Come outright and say it. That's all it takes. How do you think Rin got our stone-faced Lord Sesshoumaru on a leash?"

Kagome chuckled. It sounded too simple to be true. Then again, if she thought about it, she noticed that anytime she tried to tell him her feelings with actions, he grew uncertain and that was when arguments arose between them. "Then that's what I'll do."

She headed for the door before Yuki grabbed her by the arm. "You're a crazy ningen, ain't ya? Eat."

"But you just said--"

"Lord Sesshoumaru has his guard around the perimeter of these lands. He won't get that far."

Somewhat at ease, Kagome sat down at the small, low stool that substituted as an individual table and on the simple red cushion that had been a source of color on the large cot the night before. Yuki stood as the miko wench slowly lifted chopsticks leaden with fried rice, eggs, and bits of fragrant ham and sausage to her lips and vaguely wondered at how bothersome it was that these humans required sustenance so frequently. Her eyes shone like opals, the color constantly shifting in a way that confused Kagome, reminding her of magic. She glanced away and focused back on her breakfast.

"How long have y'all been together that you know you love him?"

"Ten years…"she murmured with a bitter sense of finality.

"A long time to be sure. Longer than my Lord and Lady?"

"Not by much, but yes." She was twenty-five now. A woman by modern time standards and somewhat past her prime in those of the feudal era. They probably thought she was marred in some way, unmatchable. She sighed as she realized that, in some ways, her little Rin was more mature in her eighteen years than Kagome was in her twenty-five. Disappointing.

"Maybe they're right. Maybe I am afraid he doesn't love me. Maybe…"

Yuki's eyes bored into the girl with some definite truth that she couldn't quite grasp. Kagome's eyes fixed blankly on the hem of the servant's kimono. It was a muted, dirty brown with thin, slanted green lines running in sets of three down the piece, broken only by thicker green lines in a random pattern.

Her focus was so great that she felt like a part of the fabric, barely noticing the partially concerned call of "Miss?"

A truth, an escapable truth that was inherent in her being had eluded her for so many years and yet it was a truth of herself. How could she have not known it?

Yuki watched with unblinking eyes as this human, as many before her, accepted the truth of her fears. It was always like watching some new occurrence though some went their whole lives without ever knowing, without ever having this epiphany.

"Maybe…" hagome whispered as if muttering some intense secret. "Maybe I'm afraid he does love me…"

"Why?" prodded the servant girl.

"Decisions have to be made. To stay here, to go home. Marriage. Children. Adult affairs." Of course it was crazy, irrational even, but fears usually were. Her fear was of facing her own maturity and the miko sprang to her feet with that realization.

"What's your name anyway, ningen?"

Saying it this once and for the first time, it sounded like a declaration of herself as she spoke her name. "Kagome."

Yuki pulled a ring of keys from her sleeve, going through them until she found the proper one.

"Take the Ah-Un and oh…" she produced two cinnamon sticks from her skirt as well. "He's sweeter with something spicy in his mouth." She smiled then, her eyes a simple brown as she let Kagome go on her way. Then she sighed in exasperation. "What a waste of a perfectly good breakfast." She glanced out the door and when she was sure no one was looking, finished it off herself.

* * *

Kagome took the Ah-Un and the servant girl was right, he was a docile creature especially with the cinnamon. She pushed him as fast as he could go and it wasn't long before she saw InuYasha making his way to the guard and willed the two-headed dragon downward, he stomach doing a flip-flop. The stopped in front of him and against his better judgment, InuYasha stopped and waited as Kagome got off to approach him. 

"Thought you wanted me--" he was cut off as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him rather forcefully. His eyes widened in shock before he closed them and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, one hand resting on the small of her back. When she pulled back, he let her, ready to listen to her explanation. Her face blushed a fierce red.

"I…I love you dog boy. And I know you may not feel the same way but…but that's how I feel. I took the beads off…you can go and I won't stop you…because I love you." He began to smile as she stumbled over her words, trying to convey the right thing. "And if you love me back…I'm not afraid to do anything for you InuYasha…not anymore."

With no eyes watching but the Ah-Un, he shook his head and hesitantly ran his clawed fingers through her long raven tresses, smiling at how her eyes closed and her lips parted expectantly. What had they been doing all along? A vision flashed before his eyes of Kikyou, her face having been like this once, but it was fleeting. He tensed and caused Kagome to open her eyes. She noticed the look in his eyes and recoiled.

"And if you still love her…I don't expect you to ever stop…"

He put his lips over hers in a soft kiss, quieting her. Of course he would always love Kikyou and her reincarnation had tortured him at first, plagued him with thoughts and longing, but as he kissed her, he knew she-Kagome-was something else, something completely different. He pulled back and stared into her chocolate brown eyes and thought that perhaps with her, he could have what he'd always wanted with Kikyou, and still with a woman he loved.

Kagome noted how uncomfortable he looked and for a moment her heart sank until she heard him, though shyly, mutter, "I love…you too…Kagome…"

Her face lit up with a smile the façade finally broken between the two and he would have kissed her then if not for the cold shadows created by the clouds. It caused her to shiver. He took off the robe of the fire-rat and wrapped it around her then scooped her into his arms, climbing on the Ah-Un.

"Smells like rain," he murmured.

Kagome tried to hide her beaming smile against his chest as she murmured, "Thank you InuYasha."

* * *

"Me-Lord," Jaken crowed as he walked into Sesshoumaru's study, "Lord Masako and Lady Fumiko have arrived." The taiyoukai let his glance wander to Rin who was sitting and reading up on demon customs as her study regiment required, but he met her alarmed eyes instead of the side of her head. "It's concerning the council." 

"Enough, Jaken. They sent no letter prompting their arrival."

"Should I send them away?"

Sesshoumaru had no intention of doing such a thing to guests with prestige, especially as one of the few that had been truly disconcerted that Rin could not be the true Lady of the western Lands, all of her heirs henceforth deemed illegitimate due to her inability to produce a full demon heir. However, they had imposed themselves on Sesshoumaru without warning and needed some kind of punishment befitting.

"No, have them wait in the dining room. I will be along shortly."

Rin waited until Jaken had left to put away her scroll. "Koi."

He felt the anxiety rolling off of her. "Calm down, Rin."

"Calm down?! How can you tell me that! You know why they're here, Sessoumaru." A low growl from deep in his throat made her mouth go still. She hugged herself and gave him a dirty look. "And what pressing business do you have to attend to, _Sesshoumaru_, that you have to make Lord Masako wait?" He looked away from her and to his desk, his eyes fixing on nothing in particular, so Rin took the initiative and walked out of the room, towards the dining hall, her mate following close behind. So much for making the couple wait. Never had he been spoken to in such a manner. Least of all by her.

Rin slid open the door to the dining room and sat in her place, Sesshoumaru sitting at the head of the table beside her. "Lord Masako. Lady Fumiko." Sessoumaru nodded to the two and they in turn.

"I'm sure you know why we're here but what we can't understand is why she still is," he said harshly, pointing an accusing finger at Lady Rin. Sesshoumaru bared his teeth at the idiot's insolence as his Lady tensed beside him in her upset.

Noting the oncoming onslaught of reprimands, Fumiko suggested, "Come with me, child, while they talk over this."

Lady Fumiko lead Rin out into the hall while the men began to speak heatedly. Rin cried into her mate's crimson handkerchief as the older demon patted her back.

"It's nothing personal, Rin, just protocol. Tradition. Heirs have to be full blood."

She looked up at the sweet demon woman and chuckled sadly to herself. "They always have to take care of everything, huh?"

Rin thought it was a trick of the light or her eyes as the form of Lady Fumiko shuddered, causing Rin to blink in surprise. Lady Fumiko hesitated before continuing, "Uh…yes, dear." At that moment, dread flooded Rin and it took all her will not to shudder in fear as realization struck her. The lack of a preceding letter, Lord Masako's fiery attitude and Lady Fumiko's uncertainty. She had read about a particular type of demon supposed dead after so many years.

_Shades…_

Rin walked a few more steps with this foreign being and broke into a run. Unfortunately, the demon beside her noticed her tensing and knocked her to the floor, pulling a curved dagger from beneath her robes. Rin screamed in pain, having landed on her belly, and rolled over. She was unaware of the shade approaching with murder in mind as her back arched in pain. Red invaded Rin's eyes, a low gurgling coming from her mouth as she clawed at the air above her, her ears, nails, and canines growing to deadly points…

_KILL! KILL! KILL!

* * *

_

Masako continued to go on about the scandal in keeping his mate while Sesshoumaru stared pointedly at him, barely listening. Slowly, Masako began to quiet down without input from the Lord of these lands. After all, it takes two to argue. He had been focusing on the scent of Rin's tears when he smelled something else, fear. His entire being screamed suspicion at Lord Masako, causing him to phase in and out of his form. Sesshoumaru lashed his whip, toppling the head to the floor before running out into the hall at his mate's scream of pain. The imposter Lady Fumiko was poised over Rin, ready to strike before Sesshoumaru ran her through with his poisoned claws then tore her to pieces, his bloodlust high. It was all he could do not to change into his true form in his rage and despair.

Rin lay on the floor writhing, changing for the first time before his eyes. It was horrible for him to watch though he couldn't understand why she continued her metamorphosis even after the danger was gone. She fixated on him and sought to kill, though the crippling pain in her belly kept her on the floor. Sesshoumaru, her mate, her love, took her into his arms and held her there, restraining her for what seemed like an eternity there on the floor.

Kagome and his half-brother found them there much later.

"Oh my god! How long has she been like this, Sesshoumaru?" He didn't say a word as she ran off to her quarters and came back with a syringe. He held his mate closer, protectively though she thrashed and added his blood to the mix of shades on his kimono.

"Sesshoumaru, just hold her. This will make her sleep."

Reluctantly, though knowing she meant only to help, he twisted out Rin's arm and let Kagome press the needle through her skin and squeeze the sedative into Rin's veins. They watched her as she slowly gave up the fight against her will and went limp in Sesshoumaru's arms…

* * *

_Author's Note: I know. I'm bad, but…hmm…No, I don't have an excuse this time…Sorry REVIEW!_


	26. Upping the Ante

While writing this chapter, I was thinking when the baby should be born. I want it to be born soon, but, for all practical purposes, it should be within a realistic amount of time. So, given that Rin has been pregnant for about 8 or 9 weeks in a human gestation period, that would leave around 32 or 31 more weeks to go. However, since she is having puppies and the dog gestation period is a mere nine weeks, I have averaged the two together to give myself an acceptable 24 weeks of pregnancy. Hmm…not what complications could I fill all this time with…?

* * *

**Upping the Ante**

Sesshoumaru had been with her for hours on end. They sat together on the bed, her in his lap. Her arms were chained to the bedpost and as he ran his finger over the fur lined manacles, he sighed. Kagome had been giving her treatments of some anesthetic every time she awoke and began thrashing. It was disheartening to see her this way, so out of control, and frankly, he was tired.

The fist time she had come to, she seemed fine as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and yawned, but as she stretched she let a gasp of pain escape her lips and then she ducked her head, cradling her belly in her arms. When she looked up again, her eyes were red. She leapt out of his lap then and began attacking his half-brother and his pet, Kagome. But rather than allow her to do something she would regret, he hit a nerve in her neck that incapacitated her long enough for the miko to put her to sleep again. He then carried her to the room and had her bound to the bed. She would wake up soon, he knew, but this time Kagome wouldn't give her anymore of the serum she had injected her with twice. Supposedly, she was unsure about the side effects of repeated use and didn't want to harm Rin or the baby.

He heard a groan as he felt her try to turn into his arms and for a moment his whole body was filled with tension so certain was he that she would start that horrible thrashing and shrieking again. Instead, she whimpered, her voice hoarse.

"Sesshy?"

He ran a clawed hand over her cheek. "I'm here."

"Mmm…I'm so tired…so thirsty…" She yawned as he shifted beneath her and soon the lip of a cup was pressed to her own and water, cool and refreshing, flowed into her mouth. She drank the whole glass and then another before her thirst was quenched. The cool blue that was their walls broken only by a few wall hangings, was like a sea of dark. Rin noticed that the castle was uncommonly quiet for this time of day. But…outside it was night. The last thing she remembered was daylight…Fumiko…falling…

"Koi, why is it dark outside? Why am I chained up? Why--" she felt his lips on her temple and sighed, her fears leaving.

"Sleep."

_That sounds so good. We're so tired…_

'We?'

…_sister was in pain…couldn't sleep…_

'Sister?…Twins?!'

* * *

The raven-haired demon took a deep breath of the garden air, fragranced with the fruits of Rin's labor, the scent made all the sweeter by the fast approaching end of their season. But none was so pungent as the scent of sakura, the pale pink petals strewn across the floor of the garden and the clear surfaces of the lake, the neck of which was shielded by a bridge of steamed and curved planks. It separated the vastly different half of life and vivid scents and colors from the characteristically bland and simplified grassy sparring field, a water pump set in the farthest corner where the grass grew longer and greener.

Souten stepped onto the bridge, discounting the light squeaking it made beneath her as her footfalls sounded like thunder claps in the crisp night air. Her forearms supported most of her weight as she leaned against the cold bronze railing, kept at a perfect shine. In the pool of water beneath her, she looked past her reflection and to the koi beneath the rippling surface of the water as they bit at what could have been food. A slow smile spread across her lips. It was peaceful and beautiful out here as it always had been since her stay here began and she would of ten come here two or three times a day to think about her life. Right now however, she was only here for the quiet.

That reminded her about Rin's state. She knew that there had been an assassination attempt by the shades and it had left Rin in a very precarious state of being. The last time she had checked, it was impossible for her to stay in human form which was a pain considering all the shrieking she had been doing all day. Come to think of it, it would probably start up again soon due to Kagome's refusal to endanger the baby with the serum.

This was the reason she had come here in the first place: to wait out the last of this precious silence at peace. However, as a pair of arms wound themselves around her waist, she knew she wouldn't be so lucky. She jumped, pulled from deep thought.

"Hey coward…" he murmured against her shoulder fondly.

"I'm not," he kissed her slow and long on the neck, "Mmm…that feels good…" She couldn't remember what she had been about to say, but what he was doing felt so good.

"You can't keep putting me off…you agreed…"

As his lips rose on her neck to nibble on the flesh beneath her ear, she found it most difficult to concentrate or think clearly. His vagueness wasn't helping at all either. "Agreed?"

"To be my mate."

Suddenly the nibbling around her neck seemed more meaningful. Dangerous even. And as she blushed all the way to her shoulders, she felt his warm breath on her skin as he smiled.

"I don't think…"

"You promised me."

He began to nibble insistently on the place where he would mark her. She spun around to face him and tried to push him away.

"Shippo! Get. Off me!" She was desperate to get away from him. Yes, she had promised and she had every intention of allowing him to do this…eventually. But not like this, not here. Her eyes began to glow an electric blue as she gathered strength within her to free herself. The water beneath them caused sparks to fly in the air.

Shippo noticed the power in her aura rising and knew she was angry. He didn't understand. He wasn't intending to do anything…yet. He just wanted her to be aware that he had every intention of making her live up to her promise. However, he thought being burned to a crisp would rather put a damper on their relationship, so he stepped back.

Her point across, the thunder demon heiress let her power sink into the wood and flow into the water, a steam rising around them in the cool night. Blinking, her eyes returned to their striking red, like crimson. "You shouldn't have done that."

He came close to her again, leaning his weight on the one arm he used to grip the railing. With his other, he tilted her chin up and stared into her eyes, stroking her full and soft lips with his thumb. As she closed her eyes, he brought his forehead down against hers and whispered lightly against her lips. "I can't help it. I couldn't help it. I just couldn't."

Souten shivered as his breath rolled over her lips, caressing them, warming them. And when he pressed his body against hers, forcing her own against him by pressing his palm to the small of her back, she let a half-sigh, half-moan slip from her lips. He kissed her then, though lightly at first, but soon, her fingers had worked the tie from his hair and were running through his fiery locks.

Much to her dismay, he pulled back briefly to whisper in her ear, "Please…" Even more disturbing was the fact that she didn't want to say no…

* * *

Rin shot awake from her slumber, gasping as she was restrained. There were fur lined manacles around her wrists. Where was Sesshoumaru? Surely he wouldn't just leave her like this. It was still dark out. She doubted she had rested for that long. Perhaps her mate thought he had time to catch a quick meal while she was asleep.

Rin's stomach growled. Food. She was sooo hungry. How long had it been since she'd had a real meal? She looked around her, searching for some kind of victuals to consume. On the bedside table was a pitcher of water. It seemed so far away, but she had to have something to soothe the burning cramp in her stomach. Her arms were useless, but if she was careful, she might be able to get it with her feet.

Leaning her body so her left foot was outstretched towards the table, she was able to catch the handle with her big toe. However, in her state of hunger, the instinct to feed overrode rational thought, resulting in a vast underestimation of the weight of water. As she wrapped the rest of her toes around it, it splashed all over the bed before crashing to the floor, shattering.

'Damn' she thought.

* * *

In the dining room, Sesshoumaru was sitting. He was not hungry, but neither could he busy himself with the task of sharpening his sword. Demon swords were far too durable for that. So he sat, staring blankly out into space. This was the quietest place in the whole castle at night. He sat here often to think, but this time it was to mostly to enjoy the silence. However, honestly, he was worried about his mate.

The most recent attempt on her life had been far too close for comfort. They had gotten past his guards and into his domain, hurting Rin. He had sworn. He had sworn to protect her. Now he was learning that such promises to oneself were often difficult to keep. There had to be some way to keep her from harm that she would agree to. She would wake soon and he hoped that her former habit of transforming would cease.

He wanted to be with her tonight, just as she was. Besides, the things he could sense going on in his abode were unsettling. He was focusing on not focusing on that when he heard the sound of something shattering coming from his quarters.

* * *

He was waiting. He was waiting for an answer. She knew he could smell her arousal. She could practically taste his. Then why did she hesitate so? In her pause, she let her fingers caress his face, to trace every contour. He closed his eyes and sighed beneath her touch.

"Shippo…"

"Yes?"

"I-" something shattered in one of the rooms inside. She became less focused with Shippo and more alert to the danger in which her friend could be. She sifted through the air with her nose, but no alien scents wafted through them. "I should go check on Rin."

With a heavy sigh, he stepped back once again from their embrace and let her go. When she was out of earshot he slammed his fist against the railing. He had been so close. So close to having her as his mate. If some stupid little chit had been more careful with a vase or teacup, he just knew Souten would have said yes to him. She had to if the effect she'd had on him was any way of telling the effect he'd had on her.

Eventually, he gave up on wallowing and followed her to the source of the sound. It just so happened that the stupid little chit he'd been angry with was Rin. All the girls were inside the room babbling excitedly while Sessohumaru, the monk Miroku, and InuYasha sat outside, one taiyoukai looking especially peevish.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on. That stupid wench woke me up. Said if she had to deal with Rin howling and scratching, so did I."

Sesshoumaru seethed at his half-demon brother taking that tone while speaking of his mate. "Calm yourself, InuYasha. If anyone has reason to be upset, it would be your fox friend."

Taking the time to pull himself from his dismal state, the golden-eyed hanyou smelled a very peculiar smell coming from Shippo that he had not previously smelt, but he knew it. "Heh, guess someone cut into alone time, huh?"

The fox demon flushed a deep red from anger and embarrassment. "It's nothing like that."

"Your nose used to be keener, InuYasha, I could smell them from the garden, even with the perfume of the flowers," Sesshoumaru murmured indifferently as InuYasha began sniffing again, following the trail of the same scent on all fours until he was at Souten's heels. When she felt something bump against her heels, she turned around and glared down at him. He backed away slowly until he was once again in the hall.

"Oh Shippo. And I thought Sesshoumaru was a dog."

Shippo blushed even harder and promptly decided a change of subject would me much in his favor. "Um…I still don't know what's going on."

Sesshoumaru seemed to shy away from the topic. "Well…"

_He'd heard the glass break and was at their room in minutes. Though he wasn't one for smiling, Sesshoumaru couldn't help the smile that quirked at his lips. She was soaked in water and pouting like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar._

"_Rin…" he murmured bemusedly. She actually looked quite appealing wet._

"_I was hungry." She glanced at her restraints angrily and in a moment they were undone. Then he told one of the evening servants to fetch their Lady something from the kitchens before returning to her. She seemed nervous and excited and he waited for it to bubble over, allowing her to speak her mind._

"_We're going to have twins!"_

_Lord Sesshoumaru looked at her, offering not even a blink of surprise, but his normal nonchalance. "Yes." Of course he had known. His hearing was impeccable. He could hear all three heartbeats coming from her body. As her brows knitted together in anger, he began to understand that she could have no way of knowing and that his less than exuberant response had severely angered and even hurt her._

"_You knew?" He didn't nod or say anything, but his silence spoke as loud as ever. "And when were you planning on telling me?" she yelled._

"_Rin," he warned._

_She was completely ready to argue and yell at him and though she had no idea where this surge of audacity came from, she didn't care. His greater-than-thou attitude was severely starting to annoy her. She was his mate. She deserved better. She opened her mouth, but a frightened servant girl appeared in the door with a tray of food and tea, trembling._

"_M-my…Lord…" she squeaked, dropping a curtsy that made the small cups tip over and spill their contents all over the silver platter. "My Lady."_

_Rin sighed and got up to take the food from her and told her, "thank you," rather icily, telling her to leave which she did with haste. And when she was gone, Rin turned on her mate._

"_Now, Sesshoumaru, answer me."_

'_I don't have to take this,' he thought to himself. 'I am the Lord of the Western Lands and no woman, not even Rin, has cause to order me. If she weren't with my child, I would have to make that clear.'_

_He walked past her and out into the hall._

'_That bastard!,' her mind screamed. Her rage was rising and her eyes began to cloud with red. Rin bit back the transformation and threw a crystal teacup at his head. He moved at the last moment and it grazed his ear before crashing against the other wall of the hall. Sesshoumaru spun around to face her and was going to do something when InuYasha came up trailing his wench and the priestess walked straight into his room, slamming the door in his face._

_When he turned around, InuYasha and him were face to face. "Hard night, eh, Sesshoumaru?"_

_The two sat on opposite sides of the wall as Souten appeared and walked through the door, leaving it wide open to the sounds of the two girls laughing and talking excitedly._

'_From angry to happy like that? Dangerously quick.'…_

"We're having twins," commented the stoic demon. He said nothing more.

* * *

Author's Note: Can you say hormonal? Lol I feel I must add an element of reality to this relationship as Rin is unaccustomed to being a hanyou and doesn't feel like one and, not to mention things usually get a little strained during pregnancies. And besides, Sesshoumaru needs to be as open with Rin as she is with him. Lol, this is gonna be fun. 


	27. Raging, Plotting, Finding

_**Author's Note:**__ Thank you all for your suggestions. I came up with this from them. I know it's not really anything like what was suggested, but ideas help me brainstorm. Don't get put off by the problems arising, they will work themselves out as most things do with time and after it is all done, Rin and Sesshoumaru will be even closer. Inuobsessed004 and Blue Wolf, thank you for your suggestions. I hope this meets your expectations. Lil6ter, this is for you. Puppies will follow eye roll_

_Other than that, I still need people to buy my novel. The link is __/3342230_

_Come on people, I have to go to college in August and any purchases will be much appreciated. R&R._

* * *

**Raging, Plotting, Finding**

Eventually, after the girls had stopped their excited chattering, everyone was able to go to sleep in the early hours of morning when the light of dawn was ready to peek up over the horizon and shine in the distant sky. Sesshoumaru had waited for everyone to leave, urging them on with a steely glare. When they were finally gone, he calmly closed the door and turned to go to bed himself, but was dismayed to find Rin there, turned away from him. It made him angry. He wanted to transform and make her recognize him as her Lord. But he could no longer do that. She was his mate, not his servant or ward. She was to mother his children, not assume the lowly duties of a common concubine.

"Rin."

She grunted lightly and snuggled deeper into the bedding, feigning sleep like she did so many things when she didn't want to be bothered. If he were human, he might have believed her act. Almost. But Sesshoumaru's instincts told him more than any regular mortal could pick up on. And he knew her. She was upset still and she didn't want to talk to him, didn't want to look at him. Strangely enough, he realized that he desperately wanted her gaze on him. Being deprived made him value that simple action all the more. He could not help that.

"I know you're awake."

She growled, yanked back the blankets, and sat bolt upright, scowling at him with her nostrils flaring. "Well I guess you just know everything, now don't you Sesshoumaru?"

_How dare she take that tone with me? _He thought angrily, his aura flaring with deadly energy, his hair and clothes spreading outward with his rage. Rin sat back, the rigidness in her back becoming slack fear. At first it pleased Sesshoumaru enough to have him calm down, but then he was upset by it. She of all people should never fear him. And when Rin turned away from him again, he didn't know what to do. For the first and possibly last time in his long life, Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes in shame.

"I know you want me to apologize, but I will not apologize for your being insensitive, koi. That isn't my fault," she murmured as she got back beneath the covers and turned away from him again.

Sesshoumaru turned from her as well, determined not to accept his mate's rejection. He loved her, but thought she was being extremely over reactive about the whole situation. And as the door clicked into place behind him, Rin began to cry. He paused just outside the room, his back against the hard, supporting wood, resisting the strong urges rattling him, compelling him to comfort her and to apologize for whatever he had or hadn't done, and to do anything at all to trade each tear for one of her laughing smiles. He did not submit to these desires, his conscience. He would not be her lapdog; he was Lord of these lands he told himself on his way to spend the last few hours of a sleepless night by himself.

* * *

The Silkworm Queen sat just outside the shade village with her nice size of soldiers, and knocked back her third cup of sake. She had been waiting all night for news of how the infiltration of the Western Castle had gone. The shades had sent three of their kind to carry out the mission: two to play Fumiko and Masako and one to report if something went wrong. At the longest, it really shouldn't have taken this long. They should have returned and as far as she was concerned, she should already have been back in the safe harbor of her forest home. Of course, that wasn't the case. The drinks were only serving to numb the habit of eradicating annoying creatures like these.

But, of course, that wouldn't be the proper (not to mention suicidal) thing to do considering they could all be killed before they made it a mile away. All it would take was one of those demons to shift into a silkworm demon and travel with them. Shades were dangerous and it was a big risk asking them for their help. But she had done it anyway. That abomination needed to die at all costs.

A horse approached at a fast pace from the distance, dust rising all around it. The shimmering as it turned into one of those indefinite forms was almost unrecognizable in the dusty cloud. However, the swift decrease in speed made it easily obvious that the being was a shade. The Queen stood as he approached and bowed to her.

"Your Highness."

She didn't even nod his way in acknowledgement, she only stared until he continued, the rest of the Shades coming out of the village to flank her own soldiers as if on cue. He was alone and from that she could guess things had not gone as planned. This made her angry and so the Queen sharpened her claws against each other to keep from doing anything rash.

"The others did not make it. They blew their cover. Lord Sesshoumaru made quick work of them."

"Are you completely incompetent?" she snapped. "Was my money not good enough?"

"Highness—"

"Was it not enough for you to properly carry out the simple task which I entrusted to—"

"There is more to the story, Queen," he cut her off, turning instead to speak with Lord Daiyami, annoyed with the stuck-up woman's unruly manner. "Before they were terminated, the one posed as Fumiko knocked the Lady Rin to the ground."

"And?" pressed the Silkworm Queen.

"She fell on her abdomen and there were some very strange and interesting side-effects I think you'd like to know about."

The Shade went on to explain to everyone present how Rin had "transitioned" into a demonic human and attacked even her mate. It told how she was sedated and where all of this had been observed. Then, after all of these details, he went on to explain the complete layout of the castle. Daiyami thanked him for his service and sent him off to file a report on the mission. Though she wouldn't admit it, the Queen was impressed. They were thorough in their jobs and though the creature had kept her waiting, he'd given her all the information she'd ever need.

"Queen," spoke the Lord of the Shades.

"Yes?"

"I'd appreciate it if you could calm yourself while we make copies of the report to take back with you."

She sat down but did not answer. That was fine for her. But she should have known this would happen in the first place. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. And that's exactly what she intended to do.

* * *

Kagome was sleeping on her bed, not smiling or murmuring to herself like she did in the stages of sleep that were not so deep. She was underneath a thick blanket, the weather starting to hint at a colder season, but what she wore that made it obvious that she favored warmer climates. Barely peeking from beneath the blanket were the thin pink straps barely holding the loose yet form-fitting nightie to her body. Something about it made InuYasha want to climb in bed with her. He didn't really, though he was very close, perched beside her and watching her even more closely. From where he crouched he could almost feel her sweet breath on his face and before he knew it, his nose had lightly touched her face.

She awoke to his presence, right before his nose touched her and nearly jumped out of her skin in alarm.

"HOLY CRAP!!" she scrambled back against the wall, pulling the blanket to her chest even as the satiny straps on her nightie fell down her shoulders. "Inu Yasha!"

He licked her face—which would have been a completely gross thing to do had he not been a dog hanyou—and Kagome went rigid and stock still. He thought it might be fear as he heard her heart race. But then, a familiar scent assailed his sensitive nose, making his nostrils flare.

"InuYasha…" Kagome breathed warily.

He tilted her chin up with his finger and ran his nose over her throat, breathing in her unique smell. "You said you loved me."

_Is he out of his mind? What is he doing? What is he getting at? _thought the miko, even as the blanket began to slip from her fingers.

"Yes…I-I do," she stuttered.

He crawled closer to her, his weight on the blanket pulling it from her hands, leaving only the thin silk between his heated gaze and her body. All of the skin on her face flushed with color in embarrassment.

"You seem afraid," he murmured, his voice taking on a husky tone. He even went so far as to let his clawed fingers caress her bare shoulders, already imagining what she would look like and feel like all over, covered in her soft, creamy skin.

"I was afraid," she confessed on a gasp and moved away from his touch. "InuYasha, how would this work?" Her question was sobering and had the desired effect on him. He sat up to think, really think about the question Kagome posed even as she continued, "We live in different times. Sometimes it seems like different worlds. It would be so difficult to choose between you and a life here and my family and the life I already have back home."

He took her hands in his clawed ones and stared into her eyes, noticing that she hadn't called this era her home. Here she had friends, his love, and a family if they were to wed, yet still she didn't call this pace her home. The friends and family that awaited her in the future, on the other side of the bone-eaters well she considered part of her home. Even though, if she were to go back, she would lack a love that could transcend all of that.

"There's no place for _me _in the future. But here in the feudal era, there is a place for both of us," he explained, letting his fingers run up her arm to cup her cheek when she would have looked away from him in shame. He wanted to sway her to stay. He needed her. She wasn't Kikyou, but if she left him, he didn't think he'd be able to stand the rejection or to trust in the benevolence of fate. And so, for his own sake, he would sway her the best way he knew how.

InuYasha feathered the fingers of one hand over her cheek while his other thumb stroked her lips until she sighed and tilted her head back, her lips parting. He could sense how much she wanted to stop resisting and when he brought his lips down to cover hers he could feel her body shudder in submission.

When her own hands came up to close over his wrists he eased her back down onto the bed and made quick work of both of their clothes before running his hands over her stomach and up to cup her breasts, letting a low growl start in his through when she gasped and arched into his touch. After a while, meaningful thought abandoned them, leaving them slaves to their desires. She gripped his hair in her hands, wanting more so he settled his body on top of hers and pinned her to the bed. Then, he kissed her with such passion that neither of them could think, nor breathe, nor force a beat from their hearts for moment after moment as time slowed and life ticked away.

The brief pain she experienced was nothing in comparison to the pleasure she felt when they became one. Kagome felt herself become complete in a way she never had, and not just because she was with InuYasha, but she felt that a part of her soul that had been Kikyou in a past life finally returned and ceased to be the burden that, henceforth, she had been. InuYasha felt it as well. In that time, he didn't have to wonder about what this would have been like with Kikyou or how things could have been different had Naraku not caused the two of them to be parted. Then and there, he was with neither Kagome nor Kikyou, but with the woman he loved. All parts included.

* * *

Hair pulled back into a tight and high ponytail that swung behind him fiercely like a whip and porcelain skin that glowed in the moonlight, sparkling as sweat beaded and disappeared in the wind behind him. He was giving chase to a demon that had breached the perimeter of his lands, his domain. It wasn't a lowly demon either; it was full-fledged and could pose somewhat of a threat. After the run in with those shades, he wasn't taking any chances.

His kimono was tied around his waist. Sesshoumaru had been in his dining room again but had figured as long as he was going to be awake for the majority of the night he might as well go scouting his lands again. After all, the repeated attempts on Rin's life were definitely cause for alarm. So, when he noticed a demon in the forest encompassed in his lands, he gave chase. Since then he had really only been following him to try and find out what exactly he was doing and if he had a superior, where he was going to report.

The longer this went on, the more annoyed Sesshoumaru became, especially when the demon led him on a chase in and out of his domain. Finished with the game, the dog demon sped up and flung his boa out like a whip, catching the intruder with it by the throat as the fluff wrapped thrice around its throat and brought him to the ground.

Even as he fell to the ground, Sesshoumaru leapt forward with the boa in his hand and stopped in front of the demon fast enough to snap its neck. This was release. This was freedom. The ability to kill on a whim. This was Sesshoumaru.

His eyes clouded with red as his youkai threatened to come forth after being kept dormant for so long. He might have even gone through with his transformation if not for the woman walking calmly towards them, staring at him the whole time. She reeked and with his sensitive nose, he almost gagged on the stench as she stopped before them and looked back and forth between him and the grisly scene of the felled demon, his head lying at an unnatural angle.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I hardly think that was necessary. I thought you were prided on your self control, were you not?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and said wit only a hint of a growl in his voice, "I'm tolerating your presence here after the attack on my lands here aren't I, Queen of the Silk Worm Demons?"

A sly smile graced her lips.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ So I'm aware this chapter isn't exactly sweet make-up and everything, but things take time and these problems do come up in marriages. Souten and Shippo will be close to being resolved in the next chapter._

_I tried to resolve the fluff issue for whoever wanted it. I know the rest of you are probably wondering what I'm doing having the SilkWorm Queen make an appearance in the Western Lands, so stay tuned. _

_SakuraAnkh_


	28. Last Call to Arms

_Author's Note: again, very sorry for the dely. I know it has been almost a year since my last update of this story but I've had SERIOUS writer's block. I don't think I have to say that twice. So, for anyone who is still with me this far: enjoy. I'm trying to end it soon because I don't want anyone else suffering suspense._

* * *

Last Call to Arms, Last Chance for Love

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, I thought you were prided on your self control, were you not?"_

_He narrowed his eyes at her and said with only a hint of a growl in his voice, "I'm tolerating your presence here after the attack on my lands here aren't I, Queen of the Silk Worm Demons?"_

_A sly smile graced her lips…_

"What is you purpose in coming here?" Sesshoumaru queried, trying to keep the hostility out of his voice. He knew that she had sent her warriors to slay his mate and he had a hunch that she was responsible for the Shades as well. If she was not behind it, then that meant other demons were becoming aware of the prophecy and its imminent conclusion.

"After the massacre of my best soldiers, my kingdom has been left weak. I realize now that my attempt to halt the prophecy was in vain. I am also aware now that it is well within your capabilities to wipe out my people as a whole if you so choose. I come to you, Lord Sesshoumaru, begging forgiveness, entreaty, and offering myself willingly if you will spare my people from your wrath."

Sesshoumaru didn't believe her for an instant. He doubted she was even trying to look convincing about this. But that was fine with him. It mattered not to him whether or not she spoke the truth. The punishment he would deal would be the same. She had been behind the attempts on Rin's life. Just because she realized he was a threat was no reason to let down his guard, allow her to throw herself at his feet, and have him welcome her with open arms.

He should kill her at that very instant. She wasn't part of the council and didn't warrant its protection. Furthermore, he was perfectly within his rights. However, though her destruction would be sweet, it would better serve him to have the rest of her pitiful race exterminated along with her. Unfortunately, destruction on that scale needed the approval of the Council. So, for the time being he would have to hold her as his prisoner. And besides, if her other attacks were anything to go on, she was a coward who would rather put someone in her place to take the fall. That alone convinced him that someone else was in on whatever scheme she had plotted.

He began to circle her slowly. "I have no reason to believe you."

"Perhaps not," she remarked snidely, "but you'd be a fool to turn me away."

He immediately struck her over the head, knocking her out. "Yes, well, you're probably right."

Sesshoumaru dragged the disgusting pest back to his castle by her hair then dumped her at the feet of one of his guards.

"My Lord?" the young demon started to question as Sesshoumaru turned to leave again.

He didn't even stop to explain himself. It wasn't the guard's concern. He knew to lock her up and that was all he needed to know. The taiyoukai walked out across his lands again then caused a cloud to carry him across every inch of it. Lighting flashed in the sky and thunder rumbled as rain began to coat his hair in its moisture. He needed to think. Rin was still being completely unreasonable and disrespectful and Lord Sesshoumaru still had a bunch of annoying humans in his home. As he let the rain soak him through he tried to open himself to wisdom from the heavens if they might impart it upon him. He knew he should try to make amends with his wife, but refused to lower himself to that level. If there were some way he could make things as they were and still save face, he would do it in a heartbeat. Nothing came to him in the cold, wet, pitch-black. And with the arrival of the Silkworm Queen, the night had not gotten any easier.

* * *

Kagome got up from bed, InuYasha curled up beside her. She pulled on a silk robe made her way to the window. It was then that her mind came to the realization that she and InuYasha hadn't used protection. She hadn't even thought about it she had been so caught up in the moment. Kagome rested her head in her hands and shook it hard. This was bad. This was very, very bad and she had been stupid, stupid, STUPID! What would her mother say?

"Oh, Kami! Oh no…" she whispered to herself. "What if I'm pregnant?"

InuYasha rolled over and began to mumble in his sleep. His nose began to twitch as well. She cursed under her breath. She had completely forgotten about his keen since of smell which brought up another problem. Dog boy could probably smell all the intricate little hormonal changes she knew could be taking place within her. She doubted he could smell the baby but, a couple of weeks, he would and he would know. Even if InuYasha couldn't smell a child by that time, the baby's heartbeat would give her away.

As happy as the child made her, she doubted that dog boy was ready to deal with that kind of responsibility. And with the precarious state of their relationship—and it was precarious considering she couldn't remember the last time sex warranted a commitment—the last thing Kagome wanted was to make her…make him feel trapped and shackled to her. She needed time to make sure that what he felt for her was more than the kind of passion meant for a night. But the time she needed was suddenly time she didn't have. She wanted a commitment from him, but loved him too much to force him into that. She had three weeks at the most to discern his true feelings if she were pregnant. It would help if his sense of smell and hearing were not so keen, but what could she do about that? If there were only some way…

If anyone would know how to help, it would be Kaede. If only Kagome could speak to her. Kaede was a skilled priestess with experience enough to know how to control a demon. She may know how to get rid of senses. There was just one problem. Sesshoumaru couldn't let anyone leave and risk his mate's safety. Furthermore, there would be no way of getting a letter out as a result of the Western Lord's protectiveness. The best bet looked like it was going to be hoping and praying nothing resulted from their coupling. But there had to be some way to get that information. Perhaps…a library? She would ask Rin about it.

Kagome heard InuYasha move again and turned her head to check on him, then jumped at how close he was. He was right behind her, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was very close and very naked.

"What is it?" he chuckled to himself.

"N-nothing! Nothing," she said quickly, too quickly, then cleared her throat. "I mean, you startled me is all."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome because she was acting strange. He hoped to calm her, but she stiffened. InuYasha misinterpreted it to mean that last night wasn't as serious to her as it was to him or maybe she wanted to forget it. Maybe she regretted it.

Kagome cleared her throat again. "Does your brother have a library?"

"I don't know. I never lived here." He pulled away and put on his clothes. "My father was better off without us anyway."

"I don't think I know what you mean," said she, though she knew full well.

"It was hard enough for me being what I am. Wouldn't have wanted to wish it on the old man either," he scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

She turned over in her mind what he had said and couldn't help the fear that crept into her heart. If he regretted being born, what would he do if she _were_ pregnant? Kagome began to dress herself for the day, choosing one of the kimonos that Rin had had put in the room. When she was done she caressed her lover's cheek and smiled at him slightly.

"I think I'll go ask about that library now." Kagome paused briefly and tilted her head towards InuYasha before she walked out. "For what it's worth…I like you just the way you are."

* * *

Shippo snuck into Souten's room and saw her lying in bed. He almost laughed at how ungraceful she looked spread-eageled over the bed on her back and her arm draped over her eyes. A thin line of drool was working its way down her cheek. At least, that was the first thing he noticed. After that, his eyes were more or less glued to the décolletage created by her loosened night kimono. And as she shifted in her sleep the kimono got looser and looser and the neckline plunged lower and lower until the cleavage was lost beneath the blankets.

And then, thank Kami, she kicked off the blankets and turned on her side, facing him as she slept. She let out a short snore then quieted down. It was adorable in an erotic sort of way, especially considering the way the front of her body was almost completely revealed to him. She had to be one of the most restless sleepers it had ever been his fortune to watch sleep because she lied on her back again in the same position he had found her when he walked in.

Shippo took a few tentative steps closer. He thought he would have learned by now not to sneak up on her or startle her in any way…or anger her, but he could not help himself. She was the flame and he the moth and though such a metaphor would suggest his fiery end, it also showed that he could not help himself. She did not wake and he made his way closer.

She was lying perfectly still when he tiptoed right next to the bed. Her hair was strewn out over the pillow messily but she was still completely adorable. He ran his fingers into her silky hair and then lifted it to his nose to inhale the scent. It smelled of sandalwood and vanilla. She turned her head to the side and put her finger in her mouth like she did when she was awake. A small smile tugged at her lips.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Shippo. What could be better than waking up to his face? Perhaps he would kiss her and she would open her eyes lazily. Souten would be surprised at first, and then she would start to kiss him back and become the real live wire he knew hiding beneath her protective shell. She wouldn't be eager or complacent, but she would assert herself as he kissed her. Shippo had to shift his pants to a more comfortable position just because of where that kiss could lead. However, he wasn't willing to let his mind wander that far. Souten had agreed to be his, but that didn't mean she was ready to…yeah...

In any case, the fox demon slowly climbed into bed with her on his hands and knees. He stared down at her and was about to lean down for a good-morning kiss when she tried to turn over. Souten knocked into his arm, stopping abruptly and waking up. Her eyes quickly traced the circuit from an arm to a face. There was someone in her bed, holding her there.

"Morning, my—" She screamed and hit him in the face. He fell off the bed with a grunt. "My nose!"

Shippo tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose to make sure the blood didn't get everywhere. Seconds later she realized it was only Shippo.

"Oh my god! Shippo, are you okay?" her eyes began to flare in that dangerously sexy way they always did before she was about to murder him. "What the hell were you doing in my bed?!"

Souten was confused and angry with him for sneaking up on her like that. That little pervert! She pointed two fingers at him and let electric energy crackle around them.

"Buttercup…" he pleaded.

"Get out! Now, or I'll shoot!" she told him in a no-nonsense type of voice. Her eyes were turning that electric blue they always did when she held back releasing energy.

Shippo slumped his shoulders in defeat and was about to slink away when he turned abruptly, grabbed Souten's hand and then kissed her full on the mouth. He felt sparks fly between their mouths and all at once everything was supercharged. Shippo could feel every hair on his body standing up and so could Souten. She had never been kissed on the verge of throwing off a bolt. She was pretty sure this was a dangerous thing to be doing, but it felt incredible. The electricity was flowing through her finger and through Shippo then back into her mouth as they kissed. Eventually most of the charge was lost in the air, so she pulled back from his mouth.

There was blood on her upper lip from his nosebleed so Shippo wiped it off.

"Oh gross!" she exclaimed. She got up to find a rag to wipe his nose with. "Why did you startle me like that?"

"Well it didn't really play out the way I thought. I was going to kiss you awake but you turned over. I didn't mean to scare you."

Souten rolled her eyes and tried to fix her bed until she noticed Shippo's eyes fixed on her backside. She straightened immediately and snatched away the rag he was using for his nose.

"You're getting on my last nerve! Keep your eyes where they belong or I'll pluck them out of your pretty little head."

Shippo smirked which just made her angrier. "So you think my head is pretty?"

She scowled.

"Okay, okay. I came here for a reason. I wanted to talk about our arrangement. When are you planning on consummating it?"

Souten sighed to herself and picked out a clean kimono to put on. "Why are you so eager?"

"Why _aren't_ you so eager?"

"Oh, that's mature," she reprimanded him, picking out the matching obi and trying to tie it in the back. Shippo came up behind her and took the obi from her hands.

"Let me," he whispered against her neck. He wrapped his arms around her, stalling. "I may be over eager, but that's because I think about you all the time. Plus you make my foxfire burn if you know what I mean." He laughed at the disgusted look on her face. "Just kidding. That's not all I want from you. I think you're a very independent person. Mating with me won't take that away. I don't want to take that away from you. It's what makes you so cute." Just to make his point, he squeezed her and swung her from side to side like a teddy bear.

"Put me down!" she screeched.

Shippo laughed but did as she asked. He then leaned his chin on her shoulder and stared at her with pitiful eyes. "So, why are you hesitating? You know I'll do everything to make you happy."

"Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of not knowing what to do, of doing it wrong. And I know there will be some pain. And if I let you—"

"I see…" Shippo finally understood. She was afraid of not knowing. And if she didn't know what to do she might do it wrong. And because she wanted to do it right, she thought that meant letting him take charge of everything. "Whenever we do it, whatever we do, it's on your terms." Shippo kissed her neck. "I just want you to belong to me. We don't even have to if you don't want to."

Shippo began to sway with her in his arms. There was no music, but she was still in sync with his rhythm. He entwined his fingers with her then slowly drew one of her arms out to its full length and then above her head. He used the other arm around her waist to spin her around. Souten kept swaying with him, and rested her hand on his shoulder, their bodies dangerously close.

"I love you Souten," the fox whispered in her ear. "I love the way you stick that finger in the corner of your mouth. I love the way your eyes turn blue before you try and kill me." She laughed and blushed all the way down her neck. "You're a tactical genius, an exceptional friend, and a devoted sibling."

A comfortable silence spanned between them. Surprisingly, Souten was the one to break it. There was something about him that appealed to her. He might be a lecher, but he was honest. She knew she could trust him now more than ever. She knew that he didn't just want to use her and leave her. He wanted to stay with her for as long as she wanted him, and on her terms. That was a pretty nice offer.

"Can…can I kiss you?"

Shippo smiled and obliged her. And when their lips met, she focused on what she felt. It wasn't just lust coming from either end. It was a soft and tender kiss. It was loving and sincere. She ran her fingers into his hair and took out that ridiculous tie, letting his hair spill over her hands and his shoulders. He cupped her cheeks and tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss they shared. Souten became overexcited and accidentally bit his lip with one of her fangs. She immediately pulled back. He cried out, startled, then moaned into her mouth.

"Shippo…" Souten panted, letting his lips play over her neck. "I'm ready…!" she cried out as his fangs scraped against the shoulder he'd revealed. He stopped abruptly.

"Are you sure…? You could be confused…I don't want you to have regrets."

Souten chuckled to herself then kissed his ear. "So uneager so soon? No, I'm ready Shippo."

Shippo growled lightly and pushed the kimono off her shoulders then picked her up and headed straight for the bed. He kissed her the whole way there then laid her down gently and began to undo her obi until she was naked before him. Her light bronze skin flushed with a blush as he leaned down to kiss her belly. She squirmed so deliciously beneath him. He didn't even bother taking off his clothes. He started kissing her all over: her belly, her hip, her thigh, her ribcage, the sides of her breasts, her shoulders and neck. The only sounds he could hear were those of her small catlike mewls.

"Don't tease me!" she pleaded. "Don't leave me this way."

"I'll do whatever you want me to so long as you say please." He murmured against her lips as he skimmed his hand down her body and between her legs.

As soon as he touched her, she cried out, "PLEASE!"

Shippo acquiesced to her demands all morning long.

* * *

Rin woke up and turned over to cuddle against Sesshoumaru. When she got a face full of pillow, she opened her eyes and sighed. So he hadn't come back last night. A tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it away. Rin didn't like being angry with Sesshy. She had never argued with him like this, but she needed to. She was his mate. He could let down the mask with her and she would never tell, but he was acting so guarded, so…so mean!

The Lady sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The babies kicked at her, which made her grunt lightly and chuckle. She rubbed her belly in slow circles then called for some servants to help dress her. When she wasn't quite so wide around the middle, she definitely would have dressed herself, but it was too difficult now. When they finished cleaning and dressing her for the day, Rin was all too aware that Sesshoumaru was still not back. It stung her pride. She wanted him back.

Rin lef the room and went to Sesshoumaru's study but he wasn't there. She went to the dining room and all of his favorite places. She went outside the castle walls even though she knew she wasn't supposed to. She couldn't find him anywhere that she thought he would be so she started asking the guards. Rin was completely aware that she came off as desperate, but she didn't care about that at all. All she wanted was to talk to Sesshoumaru. She had to make him understand how she felt and why she needed him to be open with her. But none of the guards had seen him since he left last night. And no one knew where he had gone.

Rin collapsed in bed after her long morning. Everything seemed to have gone so wrong. She was more or less nursing a broken heart. She just wanted to forget that she'd brought the whole thing up. Rin hadn't even eaten breakfast but she couldn't eat at a time like this. She was about to go to sleep again when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" she said quickly, excitedly. She combed her fingers through her hair and sat up straight. When the door opened, it was only Kagome.

"Oh," she sighed. "Hello Kagome."

"Sheesh. I feel the love. Should I come back?"

"No it's alright," Rin assured her friend. "I just thought you were—"

"Sesshoumaru? Well it's not my place to say anything since InuYasha and I have our own problems, but…I guess…you know Sesshoumaru is prideful and stubborn. I wouldn't expect much from him."

The Lady of the Western Lands shook her head. "It's between he and I. He'll come around eventually. He loves me that much, I'm sure. And if he doesn't, I'll be able to see how much he wants to. But anyways, what can I do for you Kagome-chan?"

"I wanted to know if you had a library."

"The only scrolls are in Sesshoumaru's study. He doesn't really like anyone in there. I can get whatever you need," she offered, putting aside her worries if only for a moment. She led Kagome towards the study and let her explain.

"I was looking for something on incantations. Specifically, I was wondering about how to dull a demon's senses."

"I've seen some things on it. Demons have to deal with priestesses spells so my Lord had kept some scrolls like that. He's procured a few more since he figured out I was a miko. What did you need something like that for?"

"Um…well, in case we get attacked again…if I knew a spell like that, it could daze some of our enemies long enough to disable them."

"Mmm-hmm…" Rin murmured skeptically, looking Kagome up and down. She was up to something. If she had known what it might be, she could have refused. But, because she did not, and had no more than a feeling to go on, she said, "Wait out here. I'll find what you need."

Rin entered the study and closed the door. She walked over to his desk and ran her fingers over his quill. She stared at some letters he hadn't finished and some he hadn't sent with his perfect penmanship gracing all of it. Then she leaned against the back of his chair and breathed in his lingering scent before going to the shelves of scrolls. She sifted through them until she found a scroll that had something to do with priestess magic on demons. It required a certain amount of skill. She wasn't sure if Kagome possessed that kind of strength, but if she didn't, Rin could always help out.

"Here you go," she smiled as she handed the text to her friend. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will. Thank you so, so much."

"By the way, you look especially…radiant today. I just thought I'd compliment you."

Kagome smile and thanked Rin again before she headed down the hall, already looking through the scroll. Yep, Kagome was definitely up to something. Well, it wasn't any of the Lady's business. She went back inside her mate's study and sat down in his chair. At first she tried to sift through his papers to see if there was some indication of where he might have gone, but when there was nothing, she wondered if she ever expected anything to be there.

Rin grew quiet then burst into tears. "Where is he?"

* * *

The Queen of the Silkworm Demons came to from her unconsciousness slowly. She was walled in on all sides with steel covered stone. And because it was made by demons, it was made to hold demons. The door was heavy and thick. There was an opening in the top for the four guards stationed outside of her cell to watch her, and another ole at the bottom for her meals to be slid through.

At the moment she was chained to the wall by both her wrists and her throat. It wasn't the most comfortable of accommodations, but it would do for what she had in mind. Besides, at one point, the guards would either have to unchain her so she could eat or get close enough to feed her. That would be when she would act.

From above she heard the echoing sounds of sobs and with revenge in mind, she let her claws extend. She started scraping at the shackles on her wrists, letting her degenerating poison wear away at it in tiny rivulets. Everything was going just as she had planned. She only had to bide her time until the appropriate moment…

* * *

_Author's Note: hope you enjoyed. I actually think I know where I'm going to go with this. And it should be over in 5 chapters or less, so not much more suspense. Hope it was good for you._


	29. Closer and Closer

**Closer and Closer**

The leader of the Shades had called together his own crude council of outcast demons. When Lord Daiyami decided to call his meeting, he'd cleared a patch of forest large enough for his guests and remote enough that no one would hear the council for miles. He also had several of his fastest runners carry the message and to escort those who accepted his invitation to the clearing.

None of the demons he called upon could necessarily be deemed allies. Instead, the leaders of the clans were people he was able to lure here on personal favors or promises of wealth. Needless to say, each of the clan leaders had brought his or her own assemblage of guards and warriors. The air was tense with hostility. Daiyami doubted that the real demon council ever had these types of problems. No one here had the sense of the decorum or honor that Daiyami had once been bound by. But that time was very long ago. Being a Lord of the council would never be a reality for him again. Be that as it may, since the Silkworm demon Queen had brought to his attention that the ancient prophecy was playing itself out, he realized that he had to do something to stop it. Of course, he also realized that this may have been the opportune moment that his people had been waiting for.

A half-demon, half-priest was a paradox that could not be tolerated. Those children would be an insurmountable force once they matured. The real Demon Council would eventually come to see that those children would upset the balance. They would only have to submit to the demon laws, but nothing would keep their holy abilities in check. Soon enough, the Demon Council would begin to distrust the Lord Sesshoumaru's spawn and call upon the Shades as so many others had done. But that was the farthest thing from his mind. He had had enough of his people being little more than spies. He had been a Lord and his people should not be at anyone's beck and call. No, what Daiyami envisioned for himself and his clan was a much more powerful existence.

So here he was, presiding over a council of vagabonds in an attempt to gain assistance for his plans. As far as the Lord of the Shades was concerned all of the other clans here were inferior. Most of the clans were arguing with each other and his warriors were getting restless. Most of them were disguised as members of the attending clans, but he could tell which ones they were. Daiyami looked around the clearing, , taking in the state of clans that he had lured here from faraway lands on personal favors. There was the King of the Taratulans and the Rhinos, the Queens of Jaguars and Ravens, and some other demon clans. At present, the Rhinos were in a heated argument with the Jaguars over use of some filthy watering hole. While it would have been entertaining to watch them kill one another, it would have put somewhat of a kink in his plan. So, unfortunately, he was forced to intercede.

Daiyami gestured to his guards, letting them know that, if necessary, they would need to force compliance from those assembled.

He stood from his place on the forest floor and roared, "Silence!"

Everyone went deathly still except for one of the younger Rhino guards, which was a shame because the Lord of the Shades wasn't looking forward to starting this council meeting off on the wrong foot. The young one was only trying to protect the honor of his king, but it was impudent to speak to someone of Daiyami's caliber that way. He nodded to one of his female Shades. She was disguised as a Rhino and when given her order she did not hesitate to unsheathe her dagger and plunge it between the young man's ribs twice. He fell down dead.

There was some uproar, but Daiyami was able to talk over it. "If anyone else has something to say, then I suggest he or she not speak out of turn.

Ki-hun, the leader of the Rhinos, drove his sword into the ground, fuming. If any other person had threatened his clan so blatantly, he would have torn their entrails out and left them to the crows. However, he knew better than to try it with Daiyami. One of his Shades would disguise themselves as someone close to him and slit his throat while he slept.

The Lord of the Shades smirked to himself. "You all know why you're here. The Demon-Priest prophecy has begun to play itself out. Already Midoriko's reincarnation is full with child."

The King of the Tarantulans was the first to speak out. "That prophecy was from a long dead generation. It no longer applies to today's world. And it no longer poses a threat."

Several of the others nodded in agreement.

"I thought some of you might respond that way," Daiyami sighed, stroking his chin. "Bring her."

A Shade escorted the blind Besammit into the center of the clearing. She smiled, her eyes a spectral white, her lipped spiritual plate in her arms. No one here yet knew that she was the facilitator of the prophecy. She alone was in charge of forcing things along to the imminent conclusion. The Queen of the Jaguars rose. As one of the Cougar clan, she was a distant cousin to many of the other cat clans. As expected, Besammit knew the Queen of the Jaguars on a personal level.

"Cousin!" she raved. "Up to your old tricks again? I banished you! You dare to show your face to me?"

Besammit rolled her eyes, completely unconcerned with the outburst. "Kitani, you are a fool. Silence yourself before I end your miserable existence."

The Cougar Demon witch had once served with the Jaguar clan as a foreseer. However, she had given her cousin a reading predicting the demise of Kitani's only child, a son. Besammit had only told the Queen about the things she had seen, but she admitted it might have been a bit much to take that in as well as the fact that someone not of high-born blood would eventually come to lead the Jaguars. For that, Besammit had been outcast. Still, it was the truth. Kitani's son had already died in a sparring match. The rest would come to pass soon enough.

Kitani sent one of her guards to apprehend the witch, but by that time she was already chanting a very powerful spell. The demon's essence was sucked from his body and into the dish she held. It swirled, fighting the draining powers of the plate. Eventually, the soul gave up and Besammit's eyes began to glow a pale green.

"You know better than to stand against me, Kitani." She said with an odd timbre in her voice before she turned to address the others. "I will now show you a possible future that lays ahead, the one that will come to pass if the prophecy comes to pass."

Everyone stared in silent awe as Besammit turned the plate upright to show them the future. Images flitted across the center of the dish and they all bore a striking resemblance to the world the Kagome lived in. It was filled with humans and devoid of any demon existence. She expected that the whole place would seem odd and strange to those present. The tall buildings and metal beasts were something they had yet to experience though Besammit had taken many spirit walks through the place. To them, it was an existence unimaginable.

She blinked away the foresight as the Jaguar guard's soul was completely used up, absorbed by the plate.

"This is the future, the world that will exist if those children live?" queried Ki-hun. "There are no demons."

"Yes," Besammit said, affirming his fears. "But this world runs very closely to our own. At many points in time they cross so that if crucial events here are altered, the future will shift to accommodate that change."

The Tarantulan King grumbled, "And I assume that the death of these offspring could be one of those alterations?"

She smiled almost insanely. "It is."

Daiyami held up his hand to silence her. He knew that the crazed witch had her own personal agenda. He guessed that she was trying to tilt the world into chaos though he couldn't be sure. However, if Daiyami was to have his revenge he would need everything in order so that _his_ plans would run smoothly.

"That is enough Besammit."

She began to cackle the way she did when it seemed she lost a sense of the divide between past, present, and future.

"I will tell you when it is enough, Daiyami. I can see your future already. Let me tell you, it is grim."

He immediately lost his composure and with it the appearance he had been projecting. All that remained was a shadow figure with blazing black orbs for eyes.

"Seize her!" he roared.

The guards rushed her but she was already disappearing.

'Damn that witch!' he thought to himself before turning back to his makeshift council.

"So," he growled, "cast your voices if you wish to ally with me and stop the prophecy."

Ki-hun was the first to say, "I."

The King of the Tarantulans said, "I," as did the Ravens.

At the end of it, the Jaguars were the only ones to decline Lord Daiyami's offer.

"If I know Besammit, Dayami," Kitani murmured as she rose from her place, "She is leading you all into a trap. Keep this in mind: you may win whatever battles you fight, but it will come to _nothing_. I've known her long enough to know that change is inevitable. All you who have chosen to fight are not fighting for your own survival. You are fighting for Besammit and whatever future she is pushing this world towards. So long as that is the case, I want no part of it."

No one watched her as she left with her guards. A few of them picked up the body of the fallen comrade in order to give him a proper burial when they returned home.

"So, Lord Daiyami," Ki-hun rumbled with his gravelly timbre. "When does this glorious battle take place?"

"The Queen of the Silkworm Demons has already offered herself up to Lord of Sesshoumaru. She tried to go against him on her own, but was defeated. She will wait until we arrive to make her move on the Lady of the Western Lands."

The King of the Tarantulans cried out, "The Lady?! That would set us against the Demon Council! I thought she was some common human whore!"

"We are all outcasts, half-wit. As far as the Council is concerned, we're already set against them," Ki-hun laughed.

"Therefore," Daiyami continued, "knowing Sesshoumaru, he will leave the Queen alive for some amount of time. He will want to exterminate her entire clan, but will need to seek the approval of the council. I propose that we all meet here six days from now with the amount of warriors we are willing to commit. On the seventh day, we will make our way to the Western Lands and destroy them!"

A hearty cheer of assent went up from the crowd. Then, they were dismissed to assemble their forces…

…A safe distance away, Kitani turned to her nephew, Raziel.

"One week?"

"Yes, aunt."

Kitani tore the seal from her shoulder and handed it to him.

Raziel, take news of this to Lord Sesshoumaru. He may be less than pleased to see you, but tell him that I will commit soldiers to guarding his mate and personally fight against his foes. Tell him that he must decide quickly and that I can be there in four days with four-hundred—"

"Aunt Kitani," he gasped. "Our numbers are already dwindling—"

"Raziel, do not interrupt me! Just tell him. The seal will let him know that you are one of my clan. Go now."

"Yes aunt," he sighed tersely. She did not watch him go as he ran away. She knew she was threatening the extinction of her clan by offering so many, but she couldn't find sympathy enough to care. She believed that Besammit had killed her son and would do anything to avenge his death. _Anything._

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been out all night just letting his demonic side vent. He'd killed almost everything in sight on the borders of his lands. Then, he'd transformed into his dog form and tore up trees, snatching their roots up out of the ground. When that didn't yield any relief, he fed; but even that did not fill the gaping hole in his heart.

The cold rain from the night before had wearied him somewhat, but Rin still had him all wound up inside. He didn't know what to do or what to say to her and he didn't know where to go. He wouldn't endanger and his children by leaving the Western Lands. But at the same time, he couldn't make himself go back to her. He felt like a caged animal so he was pacing and dragging his feet like one.

He saw her try to find him a couple of times during the day, but it was not until later that evening that he decided to go back. He knew staying away so long was because of his own cowardice. But Rin saw through his mask, no matter what he did, and that unsettled him. Even though he didn't know how to confront her, he was going to go back to his home. Maybe when he saw her he would know.

Lord Sesshoumaru had just come out of the woods and was making his way to the front gate when he saw his guards leading what looked like a restrained cat demon towards the house.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the cat shouted before one of the guards kneed him in the gut and let him crumple to the ground.

At any other time Sesshoumaru would have just let the whole situation go. But since he had barred his lands from any outside visitors, he was especially curious as to why he had received two demons from outcast clans in just as many days. So, he called to his guards to bring the prisoner over. Upon closer inspection, Sesshoumaru realized that it was a cat demon, one of the Jaguars.

"We found him trying to come into your lands, my Lord. He didn't put up much of a fight. Said he had a message for you. We were going to take him to the dungeon and let you know about his arrival, my Lord."

"Let him go," the taiyoukai ordered. His guards did so as he addressed the Jaguar demon. "And what was this message you had to deliver?"

"I am Raziel of the Jaguar clan, nephew of Kitani, Queen of the Jaguars," he handed Sesshoumaru the seal to prove his lineage. The Lord nodded, prodding him to continue. "Lord Daiyami gathered a group of outcast demon clans last night in order to form an army against you and your mate. My aunt sent me here to tell you that she is willing to commit soldiers—"

"Why should I believe you? Your people, your distant cousins and relatives have altogether proven themselves to be untrustworthy."

Raziel glared up at Sesshoumaru with disdain. "Frankly, I don't care at all whether you believe me or not. We are already on the verge of being wiped out. I would be _ecstatic_ if you were to decline my aunt's offer. Then we would see what would become of your precious mate."

One of the guards punched him across the face for hoping that something bad would befall the Lady of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru did not care at all for his brazenness, so he was pleased with the punishment that his guard dealt. And though he would have liked to kill the pitiful little hairball on the spot, if he hid that there would be no one to take his decision back to Queen Kitani.

"Take him to the dungeons," Sesshoumaru ordered his guards. "Leave him there for two days then bring him before me. We'll see if I find him more agreeable then."

Raziel glared ahead of him, his jaw clenched with hatred as the guards marched him along and a couple of levels beneath the main floor. He was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor of a cell. It was quiet for a long time after they left the cell block. But once they began to talk to each other to pass the time, he heard a strong feminine voice call out to him.

"Sesshoumaru has himself another prisoner, I see," she murmured with mirth.

Raziel was still upset with how he had been received and didn't care that his voice held a note of anger that was uncalled for. "The Queen of the Silkworm Demons, I presume?"

"I do not know of you," she chuckled to herself, surprised. "How do you know of me? News of my captivity could not have travelled to far too fast."

Huge stone walls separated them. Raziel was not even sure how many cells she was away. All he could hear was the horribly distorted sound waves as they bounced around the cell block. So, he might have been mistaken in hearing a sad tone when she spoke of being imprisoned. The anger slowly seeped out of him. It really wasn't fair to set loose his anger on her.

"I am Prince Raziel of the Jaguar clan. And to answer your question—"

"You are from one of the clans that Daiyami said he would call upon. Yes, I remember. What brings you here? Aren't you needed among your people?"

Raziel could not help the anger that flared to life within him at the thought. It did not go unnoticed by the Queen. "My aunt sent me here to offer our people as an aid to Sesshoumaru."

The Queen of the Silkworm Demons turned that over in her mind as she responded. She doubted Daiyami would have left them alive if he knew they would have proved a hindrance. "You don't sound very enthused. One would think Sesshoumaru would be feasting you for your bravery."

"As you might do with your guests?"

"Always, Raziel. We treat our allies like royalty, not like criminals."

"Yes, well I envy your guests in that respect."

She paused before continuing. "You know, you are just as much royalty as your aunt. You do not have to agree with her decisions. In an ideal world you'd have your say in clan decisions."

Raziel scoffed to himself. He could see what she was trying to do. She was completely transparent. And she had a reputation for being a ruthless cutthroat. It wouldn't have surprised him if she received an ally that way, feasted and laughed with him over dinner, then slit his throat as dessert hit the table. After all, one person's ally was another's traitor. If his aunt had taught him nothing, she had taught him that. Traitors that would turn on their own clan would just as soon turn on ones who were not of their clan. The fond memory made his pride swell.

"I will not betray my Queen or my clan. You would do well to remember it."

Her lip began to twitch in rage. It was no wonder that Sesshoumaru had sent the whelp down here. Of all the impertinent things she had heard in her life! He really must have no concept of the thin line he was walking between life and death. If she were not in a cell right now…

Still, she was in a cell. And these were not usual circumstances. This was a game she was playing with him, a very dangerous one. And she had to play it with the utmost care and poise. She cleared her throat and tried to put a natural sweetness in her voice that she was not used to.

"I wouldn't dream of suggesting that. It just seems to me that she's being a bit shortsighted. In my domain more than one unfit ruler has been removed when he or she has proved themselves incapable of doing what is right for the clan. If I remember correctly, your clan has grown quite small over the years. If you were to wind up on the wrong side of this little skirmish, it could be catastrophic for your people. Am I wrong?"

"Unfortunately, you are not," he sighed to himself. "What do you care anyway?" he spat back at her, realizing that his loyalty was coming under question.

"Oh, I suppose I don't really. I'm just looking at all this from a strategic perspective. I hope you enjoy your stay here as I have been enjoying mine, Prince Raziel."

Though she couldn't see his face, she knew that he was considering all that she had said. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was too greedy a demon to have next in line for the throne. He wanted power that much was obvious. Though she would never have told Kitani as much, she thought that anyone who disagreed with their ruler, whether or not he or she was family, should be put to death. The Queen wasn't lying when she had said that her people had killed to place more fit rulers on the throne. Her grandmother had done it. That is why she knew the danger of having a covetous second in command who could not find the decency to quash his own jealousy. And the Queen recognized that the pressures of battle could cause Raziel to reassess his loyalties.

* * *

Rin had fallen asleep in her mate's study. She was slumped over his desk in a fitful sleep and most of his papers were littering the floor or precipitously close to doing so. She was having a nightmare that she couldn't escape. In it, she began walking down a long corridor. There was light coming from one of the rooms so she stepped inside, curious.

Standing in the center of the room was a demon woman. She smelled of putrid, rotting flesh.

'I've been waiting for you,' she chuckled, smiling cruelly as many other demons entered the room behind her and began to encircle her and press in, stabbing and slicing at her tender flesh until she could no longer fend them off. Just as the darkness began to close in over her she awoke in bed and stepped into the hall to see if her dream was real on to find the whole ordeal begin again.

She had no idea how long she had been there, stuck in the perpetual nightmare and neither did Sesshoumaru when he found her there.

She looked so beautiful to him even though her face was screwed up in terror. Two lines of her pale skin showed from beneath her make-up. She had been crying and he knew it was his fault. The realization came like a blow to the chest. His heart squeezed almost painfully in his chest as he reached out to touch her shoulder and bring her back from whatever bad dream she was having.

At first she lurched away from him in fear. Rin did not yet believe that she was no longer dreaming until she saw that she was not in the bedroom where her dream first began. She was in Sesshoumaru's study where she had fallen asleep crying.

The daiyoukai saw the conflicting emotions on her face. He didn't know how she would react so he just kept the look of indifference on his face and hoped it would be enough. When she was upset she usually was the first to come out and say it. But, somehow, he knew that this time was going to be different. It had to be.

"Rin," he murmured. "Your heart is racing."

"I had a bad dream."

The longest silence spanned between them. She sighed to herself.

"Well I'm sure you have a lot of work to do. I'll leave you to it. And I'm sorry about your papers."

She had just opened the door to leave when he came up behind her and shut it forcefully. She squeaked, startled, and turned around to stare into his blood red eyes. She swore she could hear his teeth grinding. The action annoyed her. Why was it so hard for him to do this? It wasn't like she was asking him to pull out his fangs.

"If you're going to act like that, I don't want to hear what you have to say, Sesshoumaru! I don't even know why I put up with you! You're the most pig-headed insensitive dog that I've ever—"

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard, cutting off her rant. All of it was true, he just couldn't admit to it. He kissed his way down her neck, pulled her kimono aside, and licked at his mating mark. It didn't take long for her anger to seep away.

"Rin," he groaned and stared up into her eyes, everything he wanted to say on the tip of his tongue.


	30. Now That I See You

_Author's Note: Here is the chapter I promised, though perhaps a little bit later than I anticipated. However, I did update I Never Can Say Goodbye within the alotted amount of time. I hope you enjoy. Going to rap this up soon._

Last Time on My Devotion:

_He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard, cutting off her rant. All of it was true, he just couldn't admit to it. He kissed his way down her neck, pulled her kimono aside, and licked at his mating mark. It didn't take long for her anger to seep away._

_"Rin," he groaned and stared up into her eyes, everything he wanted to say on the tip of his tongue._

* * *

**Chapter 30: Now that I See You**

The longer Sesshoumaru hesitated, the more that Rin's lust for him began to wear off. She wasn't even angry. She was just…disappointed.

"Is it so hard?" she asked him. She really just wanted a truthful answer.

He closed his eyes in exasperation. "You do not know what you ask of me."

"You will not say it?" Her heart plummeted all the way down to her shoes as she gazed into his face. He said nothing.

"My Lord…"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes at the formal way she addressed him. He had not heard it from her for some time. It was not needed. The fact that she used it now made it clear to him that she did not feel close to him right now.

"I have been with you for more than half of my life. In that time I have never wanted for anything. And in return for the favor you showed me, I was never disobedient. I was your most faithful servant.

"But I am not a servant anymore. I am your mate, your wife, your _equal_. You stand to lose nothing by showing me your contrition. Just tell me why."

He threw his arm out, gesturing towards their bedroom. " You do not act that way in front of the servants. Disgraceful."

No doubt about it, he was angry. But that was better than trying to perpetuate his preferred false coldness. He wouldn't hurt her. And she saw through his anger, besides.

"I embarrassed you." Rin would have liked to say that it did not hurt for him to think that, but it did. She stared past him, out the window behind his desk.

"Have you always felt this way? Embarrassed of me?" She continued, not giving him the chance to say anything, not that he would have. "You must have. I was a human not worthy of you. Now I am some…thing that can't even control itself."

He stopped her by turning her face towards him.

"You are not just some _thing_ to me."

He stared into her eyes, trying to read her as she so often did him. It didn't occur to him that he had never looked at her the way she did him. He had never tried. She had loved him for as long as he had loved her, though perhaps in different ways. That was something Sesshoumaru had taken for granted, the trying. Rin had sacrificed her humanity, her friends, her life, all for the sake of being with him. Where he had gone, she had followed. What had he given her in return? A few trinkets and fine silks that he knew she did not desire? A household to run and servants to help her with tasks she preferred to do herself?

What he saw in her eyes astounded him. This was about more than not letting her know about the twins. Rin had a pride that rivaled his own and she had checked it for the better part of her life. He had bruised it, but his mate was not going to pull it back this time.

"Have I hurt you?" he murmured.

That was all it took for the tears to flow. Strangely, she was laughing as she cried.

"You never share anything with me. You go and you expect me to fall into line without explanation. There was a time when I could do that Sesshoumaru, but I cannot do that anymore. I deserve...better."

The Lord of the lands picked up his lady and carried her behind his desk. He gently placed her in his chair, then sat on the desk in front of her.

"What is it that you wish to know?"

The chocolate-eyed woman pondered that for a moment, wiping the tears from her face. "What did you do today?"

It was then that Sesshoumaru told her about locking the Silkworm Queen in the dungeon as well as a Jaguar demon. When he hedged on the information, she knew and prodded him until he let her know that they were facing an almost insurmountable force of demons who were not thrilled with their children.

"I have had a lot on my mind."

"Yes," she sighed. It was no wonder that news of the twins had not come up in conversation. "What do we do about this, then? I know that everyone here would be willing to help, but I have a feeling we barely managed last time on our own. Perhaps if we sent for Takachi?"

He ran his hand over the hilt of Tokijin in thought. "Maybe. I do not know if even that would be enough."

They sat in silence like that for a few moments and looked at each other as they came upon the same conclusion. Rin was the one to voice it.

"It seems that our only option is the Demon Council."

"They have made it clear that they will offer no aid."

Rin smiled crookedly. "I made a few friends during our brief stay at Lord Masako's. I have kept up with a few of them. They know everything about me. I could see if they would be willing to put some pressure on their husbands."

Sesshoumaru sat back and looked at his mate as she reached for a blank sheet of rice paper and began preparing the ink. She had retained far more than Sesshoumaru had thought during her upbringing. He had always known she was not incompetent, but he did not think her intelligence rivaled her beauty and kindness. After all this time, she could still surprise him.

Rin smiled at him as he watched her compose the letters. She had always listened to Sesshoumaru's way of doing things even though she seldom agreed with it. Though her manner of swordplay resembled her husbands, it was a bit more flighty when compared to his grace. She preferred things to have a trace of her own personality, just as Sesshoumaru did. Whereas her taiyoukai mate may prefer brute strength, Rin appreciated the need for peaceful machinations preceding the violence.

She blew on the ink and set the letters aside to dry.

"I will send this off right now," she said, preparing to rise.

"Rin…there is more."

"Oh?"

"You are a hanyou. That is why you change when the children are in danger."

She frowned slightly. "I guess I kind of already knew that. Does this mean that I could maybe become—"

"No. You will never be a full demon." With that, the smile that was beginning to form on her face fell.

"However, with your changes, the children are becoming more demonic. Why have you not used your powers to cleanse yourself?"

"I…I'm not sure." She absently ran her hand over her belly. "Something inside me knows that the place my powers come from is my spirit. And right now, the children and I are sharing that energy. Even if I were to use that energy and it did not hurt them, I feel…I feel as if I would kill one or both of them if I tried to purify myself. They would be purified with me, I think. I'm not willing to risk that."

"There is a prophecy about you, Rin. The child will be some sort of demon-priest."

"What does that mean?"

"I do not know. I doubt they do either."

"Hmm…then I will not purify myself until after the birth."

Rin set her jaw stubbornly, her mind made up. Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement, proud of her strength. When her lord nodded, she smiled and rose to go deliver the letters. When she reached the door, Sesshoumaru called her name, wanting to know if she truly was alright with all she had learned.

"I am fine Sesshy. Everything will work out fine. You will see."

Rin left the room, leaned against the wall and released a deep sigh. It had been a lot to take in. But she could let it all get to her after her unborn children were safe. Until then, she had some letters to send.

* * *

Souten woke up at midday in Shippo's arms, smiling. She was a little tender on her shoulder where he had marked her as his mate, but otherwise very, very happy. She kissed his nose, staring at his eyes as the sun played throughout his russet locks. His lashes fluttered, his eyes the color of pine needles shining and unfocused with sleep.

"Morning, lovely," he yawned, hand already skirting down her back.

She giggled and pushed away from him. "Nuh-uh. It's late. I have to get dressed."

He reached for her and she danced out of reach, laughing. "Nice try. People are going to start suspect. Plus, I have to get something to cover this up."

Souten pointed to her neck and then turned to pick out some clothes that had a high enough neck to cover the mark.

"I think you would look beautiful in a kimono."

Souten blushed all over as she dressed in her usual hakama.

"You should get back to your room," she hinted, pulling the collar up as high as it would go to cover the hickeys.

He laughed as he started picking up his clothes. After he got his pants on, he tried to kiss her. Rather than push him away, she decided to be sneaky. She kissed him back as she edged him nearer to the doorway.

* * *

InuYasha jumped back as Shippo came falling through the doorway. There were two things he noticed. First, the fox demon was not wearing a shirt. Second, he fell out of a room that wasn't his.

InuYasha crossed his arms, obscuring his hands in the sleeves of his fire-rat robe. "Keh. You could say this isn't what it looks like, but I think we both know that's not true."

To his defense, Shippo had the conscience to look embarrassed. "Shut up, InuYasha…"

The hanyou smirked to himself as they brushed past each other in the hallway, Shippo off to get a new change of clothes and InuYasha to speak with his…brother.

When he reached Sesshoumaru's study, he stood in the open doorway, unwilling to cross the threshold. Sesshoumaru motioned for him to come inside.

"I must speak with you. In private."

InuYasha entered begrudgingly, standing in front of his half-brother's desk.

"Have a seat."

"I'd rather stand," InuYasha threw back at him.

"So be it. I called you here to tell you that, if you have any allies, that you should call upon them."

"Keh. And why should I do that?"

There was a long span of silence that passed before Sesshoumaru spoke.

"You fought well to protect Rin. If you prove yourself worthy again, I am willing to share leadership of the Western Lands with you."

InuYasha stared at him pointedly, not believing him. But the current Lord's face did not move to belie any trickery. He was resolute in that decision. Say what you would about Sesshoumaru, but he had a sense of honor that he would not betray.

"Keep your land. I don't need a bribe to help her out. So long as I know why so much trouble seems to be following her lately."

Sesshoumaru pinched the bride of his nose in frustration over the entire situation. Things had complicated themselves very quickly where she was concerned. First, she had killed all of them in her demonic state. And every time she transformed, she lost all sense of reason, capable of injuring or killing any number of them again.

"You know that she is a priestess, but she is also a half demon."

"How is that possible?" he asked, though he wasn't surprised given the demonic changes he had witnessed.

"I do not wish to discuss it. It is…complicated. The trouble is due to my offspring. The demons that attacked before wanted to kill Rin before they had the chance to be born."

InuYasha didn't give a fig either way about Sesshoumaru. As far as he could see, the chance for them to have some sort of brotherly relationship had long since passed. He was barely learning how to be civil to him at this point. However, he did sympathize with Rin. He saw very much of his own mother in her, someone willing to love deeply, no matter the consequences.

But what really made him want to do anything to help was the children. They would most likely have a harder life than Rin would. And maybe what had happened to him as a child colored his judgment, but he wanted to protect his nieces or nephews from the evils of the world. The hanyou wanted to believe that things could be different.

"Why the fuss over two unborn pups?"

Sesshoumaru disregarded the question as he had not been finished with his explanation.

"Due to a few…unannounced visits in the past couple of days, I have been alerted to the fact that my enemies are growing in number and will attack us again. We may not be so lucky as to overcome them this time."

"No need to beg, Sesshoumaru. I'll help you."

Sesshoumaru's hand hover over Tokijin murderously, but the half-breed had already made his swift escape from a brush with death by the hands of the killing perfection.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the floor of her room, carving symbols into the wooden shaft of one of her arrows. The scroll was open in front of her. While Kagome was a strong priestess, there was some magic she was not able to wield. She had gone through some of the scroll, testing her abilities.

Laid bare in the scroll was information on incantations, chants, and potions she could use. Near the middle was an explanation on the use of runes that one could draw or carve to boost spiritual energy. She figured that was a safe enough place to start.

"There," she sighed as she finished carving a curly symbol. She leaned over the scroll to read over the part about totems again, murmuring it under her breath.

"You can use a totem with runes to affix spiritual energy, then use it as a focus for dispersion. When in direct contact, this can be used to purify a demon of its energy. Indirectly it can be used to lessen demonic auras…hm…hopefully this works."

Kagome took a single strand of hair that InuYasha had shed and wrapped it around the arrow. Upon contact, it immediately turned an ebony black. As she unwrapped the strand, it gradually lightened back to its original lightning blue. She smiled after retying the hair on the shaft, happy that her work had paid off.

Someone entered her room unannounced. It was Souten.

"Kagome, you gotta help me. Shippo has been following me all over this castle."

"Why's that?" she asked as she tried to block sight of the arrow with her body.

"Oh…no reason. Hey. What's that you've got there?"

"What? I haven't got anything."

"Yes you do. You're holding it behind your back. I see you."

Kagome was caught so she held out the arrow. "Oh this? I had forgot I had it."

Souten furrowed her brows in confusion. The ningen was acting strange.

"This is just an experiment," Kagome explained.

Souten saw the elaborate carving and grabbed it out of Kagome's hands, eager for a closer look. "Wow, this is cool. I—"

"No, don't!" Kagome tried to stop her from touching it, afraid that it would strip Souten of her powers, but she was too late. But Kagome's look of dismay turned to one of confusion as she realized that the Thunder Demon girl was fine. Nothing had happened.

Souten let go of the arrow. "Geez…sorry."

Kagome looked at the arrow one more time. The hair was still black.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Kagome-chan. You don't look well."

_And you're acting weird_, thought Souten, but she kept that to herself.

"I was working on a purifying spell. I didn't want you to get hurt. I thought it worked. I guess it doesn't."

She paused to think, but noticed an awkward silence had settled uncomfortably between them.

"So, what was this about Shippo?"

* * *

Raziel was grinding his teeth, trying to create enough sound in his own skull to keep from hearing his prison mate's prodding questions. Unfortunately, it was not going as well as he had hoped. He had long since ceased to converse with her, but that did nothing to cease the endless barrage of comments and questions from her. The Silkworm Demon Queen, it seemed, was adept at having a conversation with herself.

Raziel knew what she was doing when she asked him why his Queen had not put herself at the mercy of Sesshoumaru as she did. Why had she sent him in her stead just as she would send her people into a battle that could lead to their demise.

Did he think it good leadership, she asked him. Was this the way that their clan operated? With blind acquiescence? If they fought for the cause of another clan that despised them as a means to an end, then who would fight for the Jaguar clan's survival?

Yes, he knew that she was goading him with her golden tongue. But he also knew that he should be honorable and loyal. It just would have been easier to do that if he knew exactly what those words meant.

As a Prince, he was unused to extreme hardships, even given the withering size of his clan. However, from the inside of a cell, he was starting to forget the purpose of his sacrifice. What did two days in a dungeon ever benefit anyone?

* * *

_Author's Note: Hope you liked it. I know it's been a while. If you have any suggestions, lemme kno in the reviews or PM me. I'm still open to that._


	31. The Waiting Game

**Chapter 31: The Waiting Game**

InuYasha made his way to the room he shared with Kagome. Scrolls littered the floor even though Kagome was already in bed, sleeping soundly. The hanyou briefly considered picking them, but thought better of it. He would get to that in the morning. Besides, there were more important things.

He untied the Tetsusaiga from his hip and propped it in the corner near the bed. Kagome also kept her bow and quiver in that corner. He nearly dropped his sword while trying to put it away, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

The last few days were catching up with him. They must be. Though the bed was only a pace away, InuYasha barely made it there before he collapsed. Before he slipped into the balmy darkness of unconsciousness, he knew that something was wrong. He didn't just feel tired. He felt weak.

Encased in Kagome's quiver was an arrow carved with magical symbols. While they slept, it glowed and the hair threaded around its shaft pulsed…

* * *

Rin was in the garden, tending to the flowers that she so favored by the light of dawn. The conversation that she'd had with Sesshoumaru weighed heavily on her mind. She was still upset that he had not told her something sooner, but that was his way, she supposed. Out in the garden, the normalcy of pulling weeds and pruning helped her to center herself.

Rin turned when she heard someone approaching. Her hearing was much improved, though she hadn't paused to notice before. Three of her servants headed towards her. As they did, she stood and took off her gloves.

"My Lady? You sent for us?" Hitomi started. Ayiki and Yuki flanked her.

"I did. I have a favor to ask of you all. It is no secret that we are under attack. However, there will be another battle. Soon."

"What is it you require of us, Rin?"

Ayiki glared at Yuki for speaking so informally to their Lady, but Rin did not seem to notice.

"I have three letters," she told them as she reached up her sleeve to retrieve the small scrolls. "These need to be delivered quickly and discreetly. Given the size of the force that is mounting against us, it has become necessary to seek outside help from friends. I'm sure that Sesshoumaru would prefer I use a courier, but I did not want to risk him being noticed. I trust you three implicitly and you three would arouse significantly less suspicion if seen leaving the grounds."

Ayiki bowed slightly. "It will be my honor to serve you, my Lady."

Rin smiled and held out a letter for her. "Thank you, Ayiki. I need you to deliver this to Lord Takachi and Lady Heron of the Phoenix Clan. It is not far and we will need their help immediately. They will be willing to help.

"Hitomi," she called, urging the next girl to take her letter. "This is to be delivered to Sango and Miroku of InuYasha's Forest. You will have the farthest to travel, but I know that you are swift. These are good friends of mine and will also be willing to lend their aid."

"And whose doorstep to I get to grace, Rin?" Yuki asked.

"You will have the most difficult time of it. Though not far, you will have to convince Lord Masako and Lady Fumiko to lend their aid. The letter is for the Lady of the Northern Lands. However, I fear she may not have such an influence over her husband as would be ideal. You will need to stay and convince him if he is resistant. None of you must rest until you have seen your tasks completed. This needs to be done with all haste."

"Yes, my Lady."

Yuki understood the situation and used Rin's title to show her seriousness. She grabbed the scroll, but looked back at Rin when she did not immediately relinquish it.

"Yuki. You _must_ convince them. If we do not have the aid of the rest of the council, I fear that we shall all be lost."

* * *

Raziel was started awake by the sound of keys jangling nearby. The sound grew closer until a guard stood before his cell.

"Look alive, prisoner. Our Lord and Master, Sesshoumaru, has summoned you to appear before him.

Raziel quickly hurried to his feet though his joints did protest from the hours he had spent alternately sitting and lying on the hard stone floor. The guard motioned for him to stick his hand near the bars so that his wrists could be bound before he turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Raziel walked out, the guard standing to the side to let the Prince pass by first. HE then led him through a series of dark walkways that, nevertheless, seemed to bring them closer to ground level.

When Sesshoumaru had spoken to his mate earlier that day, she had convinced him that it might be better to call Prince Raziel before him and listen to the message he brought. It was for this reason that he summoned the whelp early in the afternoon of his second day of his imprisonment. Though it had been two days, Sesshoumaru was reluctant to see the feline's face. He waited in the closest thing he had to a throne room as the guard announced him and not so gently shoved him inside.

No one said anything for some time. Rin sighed in exasperation.

"Well if neither of you are going to say something, I will. What was it you came here to tell us, Prince Raziel?"

The Jaguar demon scoffed. "You had your chance."

One of the guards hit him behind his knees. With his hands bound, he went sprawling onto his face.

"You have only my wife to thank for being led out of my dungeons." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it in a rare display of affection.

"Were it up to me, I would have let you rot there. Now, you will show her the respect she has shown you, or you will never see the light of day again."

"We would be quite grateful, if you would say what you came to say," Rin chimed in, ignoring her mate's cross look.

Raziel looked up at the both of them with anger in his eyes. But when his gaze fixed on Lady Rin, it softened. She had a kind face and there was pleading in her eyes.

"The last I overheard, they were going to assemble in seven days, then march on these lands. It took me a full day to reach you here and I spent the last two days in your dungeons," he spat, his gaze sliding to Sesshoumaru.

"That is all that I know."

Rin watched the two of them closely, rubbing her stomach as the twins moved. She was not completely convinced of Raziel's trustworthiness, so she wanted to make sure.

"Do you have children, Raziel?"

"No. I don't."

"Well, these are my first. And I would do nearly anything to protect them. That is why I want to give you the opportunity to fight for us. With us."

It was all he could do not to laugh in her face. But the promise of sugar fist over there pummeling him kept him from it.

"And what do I get in return?"

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru, but for the moment he was content to let her handle the situation. "We have nothing to give you that you do not already have. Except, perhaps, our gratitude."

"I think I will pass. I have no desire to be yet another casualty bringing our clan closer to the brink of extinction, my Lady."

Raziel spread a heavy dose of loathing and sarcasm over the room with the way he said her title. Rin wrinkled her nose at him. He had failed her test. Sesshoumaru waved his hand in dismissal and the guard that had escorted him up there hauled him to his feet and dragged him back below ground.

"Four days," Rin murmured as she worried her bottom lip. It was not a lot of time.

Sesshoumaru remained seated as he caressed her knuckles. "Yes."

* * *

When Kagome woke up, she was a little upset to find InuYasha taking up more than his fair share of the bed. He was damn near sprawled over her as well. She reached to brush his hair out of her face and stopped abruptly. It was pitch black. Just to be sure, she searched for his ears. The top of his head was smooth. All she found were rounded human lobes on the sides of his head. His claws were also missing.

All of her frantic touching made him come awake slowly. He looked at her with coffee brown eyes instead of his usual honeyed gaze.

"K-Kagome?"

InuYasha was not fully awake, but he was getting there quickly. He remembered how weak he had felt—how weak he still felt. Where his whitish blue hair had been before there was only a curtain of ebony. He thought it might have been the new moon, but a quick glance at the window told him that it was already day.

"What happened to me?"

Kagome looked at him in a way that left no question of who was responsible.

"Kagome? What did you do?"

She inched away from him marginally, then bounded out of bed as he grabbed for her.

"I can explain?"

"Well, you better do it before I get my hands around your neck!"

He lunged at her, but in his human form his movements were slow and sloppy. She dodged him easily and picked up the scroll she had used the night before. Then she went to the corner and pulled the rune arrow from the quiver

"I was just trying to make my magic stronger. The scroll said that I should use a symbol of my magic as a focus. I just used a piece of your hair to see if it would work."

She tried to pull the thread of his hair free of the arrow, but it held firm. When she tried to force it, her own energy shocked her fingers. "Ouch!"

"Undo it," He told her, deathly calm. "Now."

Kagome dropped to her knees and frantically looked through the scrolls still on the floor. She only looked at him when she noticed the tears of frustration falling onto the scrolls and making the ink bleed.

"I don't know how."

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat at the head of his table with a look of cool indifference. However, he was deep in thought. Rin had a sudden craving for sushi so their cook had made her a veritable feast of it.

Souten and Shippo were the first ones to arrive for lunch. Everyone had been asked to be present in order to discuss recent developments. It was for that reason that everyone, except Sesshoumaru of course, ate their meal and tried to make polite conversation while they waited for Kagome and InuYasha to show up. Thirty minutes later, they had all eaten their fill. Neither Kagome nor InuYasha had yet to make an appearance.

Souten cleared her throat. "I suggest that we talk. Someone can fill the other two in later."

Rin glanced at the door and sighed. "You are right."

"So what's up?"

"Sesshoumaru and I have finally talked and there are some things we feel you should know." She proceeded to tell the couple about how she was a half-demon and that there was a prophecy about the children. Then she broached the subject of the battle to come.

"The Jaguar clan was invited to join forces, but declined. Their Prince, Raziel came bearing a message. They plan to attack in four days' time."

Shippo looked around the table at their rag tag bunch. Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai, was the best they had to rely upon when it came to brute force. Shippo knew that his only strong suit was in illusion and diversion. Though he had learned swordplay, he doubted he could take on more that two or three at a time. Souten was a master tactician, but this came down to a numbers game and he doubted she would even be able to come up with a way out of this one.

"How many are we up against?"

Rin hedged, but came out with the truth. "Hundreds. If not thousands. It all depends on how many warriors the clans submit. I have sent for reinforcements, but we cannot depend that the force we need will arrive in time. Many of them may even leave us to our fate."

A tense silence settled over the room. Rin did not want her friends to get killed trying to protect her on this fool's errand.

"You needn't stay. I don't think I could live with it if something happened to you guys."

Souten scoffed and turned up her pretty nose. "Don't be stupid. You won't live long without us either."

Sesshoumaru took his mate's hand beneath the table, earning her attention.

"Though they may be insignificant weaklings, they will protect you. I have spoken with InuYasha. He has already agreed to stay as well."

The door to the room slid open, revealing a black haired InuYasha and a very upset miko.

"Yeah. About that. I'll stay, but I don't think I will be of much use to anyone."

He sat down and immediately started eating the cold food like his life depended on it. As if no one needed an explanation. The dog boy knew that they would want one so he was keeping his mouth busy. Kagome had gotten them into this mess and she was going to get them out.

* * *

The Silkworm Queen was playing with how quickly she could get in and out of her manacles. It barely took her five seconds to get in or out, but over the next few days she was confident that she could cut that time in half. She had long since burnt through them with her poisoned claws, but carefully. She didn't damage them to the point that she could not clasp them back together should the guards come near at some point other than to give her meals or do rounds.

Prince Raziel was sitting in the cell next to her, sulking. Seeing the light of day and having it taken away could surely put that type of melancholy into a body. Not that she cared. The more despondent he became, the better it worked in her favor.

"What are you making all that noise for?" he snapped.

She tsked at him. "My aren't we testy? What happened in the great up above?"

He really was to easy to manipulate. He would never make a good leader for his people.

"I told them when they would be coming. And do you know what they offered me in return? Their _gratitude_."

He fumed. He had played the only card that he had. He had expected something in return. Gold. Jewels. Their first daughter's hand in marriage. Something tangible.

The Queen let the silence stretch as she weighed her words carefully. Though Raziel had the maturity of a kitten, she knew that he fancied himself a man. Therefore, pity would not be the wisest way to get him to respond favorably to her opportunity. She was going to get out of this dungeon with or without him. The only advantage to taking him with her was having someone else to receive the hostile attention should her plan go awry. She might even be able to use him as a shield. It was for this reason that she took the gamble of telling him her plans. A couple of days ago, his precious honor may have gotten in the way of making the decision the way she wanted. But both she and Sesshoumaru had been wearing on that misplaced emotion.

"I will break out of here when the attack starts. I would like to take you with me. It is an easy choice. You would be on the winning side. The Lord and Lady will be terribly outnumbered. And for your sacrifice, I would offer you more than just my gratitude. I would offer you your every heart's desire. I know this is a lot to think about, so take your time. We have enough of it down here."

It did not even take him sixty seconds to come back with his answer, there was so little inner conflict. "I accept your offer. I will fight by you, my Queen."

* * *

_Author's Note: I know there are some inconsistencies with Sango and Miroku. I am in the process of writing them out of a select few chapters and editing some typos. Two more chapters to come. MAX. Hope you enjoy. R&R. ^_^_


	32. No Holds Barred

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. It's my birthday today and I prefer giving over receiving (I hate my birthday, and not b/c I'm getting older) so I decided to finish this chapter. I tried to make it a decent length. I hope everyone enjoys it. R&R please ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 32: No Holds Barred**

Everyone around the table exchanged glances, staring at InuYasha and Kagome, in turn. In the end, it was Souten who broke the silence, albeit reluctantly.

"So…Kagome…" she began, her eyes widening briefly as she took a deep breath. "Care to explain?"

Four sets of eyes swung towards the Miko. She withered beneath all of the attention, giving sidelong glances at InuYasha. He was making himself look completely interested in a bowl of jasmine rice.

"I…He…We..." Eventually, she gave up trying to explain and dropped the enchanted arrow on the table. Kagome stared into her lap even as Souten recognized it and turned her way.

"I've seen that before. Weren't you using that to work on new spells?"

The heat of a blush crept up Kagome's neck as she nodded. "The spell worked. Just not how I planned." She leaned forward on her cushion, looking to Rin near the head of the table.

"You are a master miko. You have the spiritual powers of Midoriko, the greatest priestess this world has ever seen. Wouldn't you be able to do something?"

The lady of the land looked almost pained to answer the question.

"I would if I could, Kagome. But even if I did know how, I couldn't do that. I can't risk practicing my own magic while I am carrying the twins. I don't want to risk purifying them. That would make everything that we've fought for useless."

Kagome deflated back against her cushion. "But you were the one who gave me the scrolls," she muttered under her breath, in defeat.

"What I want to know is why you would dabble in magic that you don't understand and test in on him?"

The half-demon turned human looked up with interest at the pointed question from Rin.

"I…uh…I…" Kagome stuttered as her face turned a condemning shade of red.

"Keh. For someone who's usually so brutally honest, you would think telling the truth wouldn't be a problem for you."

She glared at him over the table, rose to her knees, and slammed her hands on the table. "My reasons should be discussed with _you_ only. In _private_!" She jumped and sat down at once when Sesshoumaru deemed it time to speak.

"Enough. We have more pressing matters to discuss."

Shippo filled the later pair in with the short version. "Since you two weren't on time, Rin was telling us that her children are part of some kind of prophecy. Those demons attacked to stop it. And they'll be back in greater numbers in four days. So, once again, any suggestions?"

Souten let her gaze linger on each of them, even as the obvious answer came to her rather quickly. She knew they were trying not to confront the truth, the only real truth that there was.

"None of you have any ideas? Useless," Sesshoumaru sighed.

Souten cleared her throat. "Not so, my Lord. I do have an idea. But you're not going to like it."

* * *

Kitani stormed into the center ring where her small army was practicing. They lived on the plains that had comprised their domain for the last few centuries. It was disheartening for her to think of the countless miles she had lost due to the necessity of selling off large portions of land to unsavory characters and her own inability to police the little kingdom she had left. Since she had taken power, what they lived on had dwindled to a few measly acres. Not that she had enough members of her clan to warrant needing more space.

Her foot landed on a blade of grass when she stopped. At one point she had thought this place made of gold. Now everything was painted in tones of sepia.

"Has no one heard word from Raziel?"

The only sound that filled the practice field was the panting of the fighters she had interrupted.

"You've sent out _two_ search parties!" she shrieked, waving two fingers in the face of her captain of the guard. "You mean to tell me you've heard nothing?"

"The Western Lands are impenetrable. I've sent them as far as I dared without risking their safety. They used discretion to search what they could."

The Queen raised herself up to her full five feet, not that it mattered. She was still a head shorter than the man she spoke to. "As far as you dared? You should have sent them further. Raziel is _Crown _Prince. Or have you forgotten?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

"Be that as it may, I will not tolerate incompetence," she sighed as she slipped off her robes. When she was finished, she stood in what looked like a small black toga. It swallowed her small frame, making her look ridiculous as she drew her sword. "You think you know better than I? Beat me, and you can have the throne."

The other demons sniggered.

"Your Majesty…"

"You can die by my blade on your knees in an execution or on your feet in battle! Give him a blade!"

One of the men pressed a sword into the captain's numb fingers.

Kitani didn't want to have to do this, but she had no choice. The men had never seen her fight. They did not respect her as their leader so much as a royal. But what they had forgotten was hat her father had hand-picked her over her more incompetent brothers. She lunged at him and he blocked her. After a few more blows, she grew weary of his defensive tactics, nicking his cheek in an expert display of aim and control. But it had the desired effect. He fought back. Cries and jeering went up from her soldiers.

Kitani went on the defensive, her golden hair glinting in the sunlight. This was where she shined, in battle. She wanted a real fight so she let him stop striking out of anger and start using his head. All the time, she was toying with him. She grew bored and he actually almost landed a good blow to her head. All it served to do was sever her hair tie, making it spill around her. She smiled, dropped to the ground, and swept his feet out from beneath him. When he fell, it was onto her blade. The men fell silent as his sword clattered to the ground.

She said a prayer for him. She was not some kind of monster. And though she may not have been a great leader, neither was she a bad one. She was harsh because that was how she had been taught to rule. But it did no good when what her dying breed needed through these tough times, was her softness. But since the death of her son, who she had groomed to be King, that side of her had disappeared like smoke in the wind.

She wiped her sword clean on the dead jaguar's clothing.

"Micah," she called to one of her most courageous fighters.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

She stepped over the body as if sidestepping a puddle.

"You are now captain. Don't disappoint me," she warned, leaving the field.

She had just entered her personal chambers for a bath when the door closed behind her. Kitani immediately went for the knife strapped to her inner thigh and threw it. She turned at the cackle and found the blade lodged in the wooden door, a hair's breadth from Besammit's head.

"That's a lovely trick."

"I wasn't trying to kill you. I was trying to wound you," Kitani sighed.

"I wouldn't go for the other knife hidden under there. You forget, I can see multiple futures."

Kitani smiled and disrobed, sinking into her bath. The feeling of blood on her was never something she could abide for long.

"I could be her to kill you. And you'd still rather bathe?"

The Queen scoffed at the witch. "You forget we grew up together, cousin. I know that you are harmless enough. If you'd wanted to kill me, you would have done it already. So why did you come?" she asked, washing her skin in the dwindling afternoon light.

"Truthfully, I wanted to tell you that you are not long for this world."

Kitani didn't miss a beat in cleansing herself. "I never expected to live forever."

"It is exactly this type of flippancy that will be your undoing. You don't hold onto life anymore. You were hoping your captain would kill you in that ludicrous display. It saddens me because were you able to move on—"

"You will not speak of Donis. You have no right."

"You would have lived until you were gray. You were always my favorite, Kitani."

The Queen didn't acknowledge her cousin. She had once believed in foolish things. But that had all stopped when Besammit had effectively killed her son. She had known how he would die and she had told her nothing of how to prevent it. Kitani had begged, but Besammit had insisted she had no idea.

That was the truth that Kitani hadn't wanted to face. Besammit had been young and hadn't had full control of her powers. And even though she was full grown, she still had visions that were not clear. Had she been stronger back then, she could not have said with certainty if she would have been able to stop Donis's death. She had worshipped Kitani like an older sister, but she had not been able to tell her what she didn't know. Her banishment had left her without family or means. With only her visions to keep her company, she had slowly lost her grip on sanity.

"It is only because I favor you so that I will tell you what will come to pass…"

* * *

Kagome had stayed as far away from the room she shared with InuYasha for as long as possible. And he had been sitting in there all day, waiting to ambush her. But it was time to stop dragging her feet. This conversation was bound to happen one way or another. She'd had no illusions about that Even before she cast the spell, she knew she would have to explain herself. She had just hoped it would buy her time to be assured of his love. But life wasn't fair and assurances weren't ever promised.

She pushed open the door and walked to pick up the scrolls as if she did not even notice him sitting on the bed, his eyes glued to her like a heat-seeking missile. He said nothing. She stacked the tomes neatly beside her on the tatami mat covered floor and began to read. Two could play this game. If he wasn't going to speak to her, she would not go to him groveling and begging for forgiveness. Besides, she had not meant for this to happen.

The silence spanned. Kagome pulled three arrows from her quiver and began carving the runes into them with the same painstaking precision as before. She barely had to act like InuYasha wasn't there. It calmed her enough to speak the first words.

"Aren't you going to ask?"

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

At his childish question, Kagome set down the arrow and carving tool, glaring at him with equal parts anger and regret.

"Keh. At least Kikyou was kind enough to put a real arrow through me."

She lunged to her feet. "You promised me you wouldn't compare me to her again!"

"What do you want from me, Kagome? Nothing I do pleases you. I gave you what I thought you wanted."

"Sex." The word felt dirty in her mouth.

InuYasha stepped off the bed and paced towards her, cutting off any escape with his body. He gripped her shoulders fiercely and shook her.

"That's all it was to you? Dear Kami." He kissed her then, his frustrations turning to passion. Just as quickly, that passion reverted to its previous state. InuYasha pulled back and flung himself away from her, disgusted that even though she was making it perfectly clear she did not want him in the way he wanted her.

Kagome watched him pace, too shocked to answer his question. He took her silence to mean what he feared.

"I must be a fool," he muttered, heading for the door. It was his sudden urgency to leave that brought Kagome back to her senses. Because she knew that if she let him walk out, there was nothing in this world or the next that would make him come back.

"I could be pregnant!" she admitted, letting her head hang with her shame. She couldn't look at him. "I didn't want you to feel trapped. I wanted…" her voice cracked as her throat closed from trying to hold back tears that fell anyway.

Before she knew that he had turned around, he lifted her chin. "You were scared."

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I just didn't want you to know. I wanted to dull your sense of smell, not purify you. I wanted…to be with you for just a little longer than I would have had you known." She turned her face away from him. "Not that it matters now."

"Baka."

Kagome gave him her full attention. "Don't call me names."

"It's what you are if you thought…Kami, I don't even believe this."

He would have said more, but knew she was easily angered. And he so often seemed to say the wrong thing. Instead, he cupped her face in his hands and tried to make her see the truth of his affections with a much gentler kiss.

She melted, her defenses fading into nothing. She tried to talk between his mouth coming down over hers. "You don't…care…that… might be…"

"Oh, I care."

She stiffened in confusion, then yelped as he gathered her closer by gripping her behind. She didn't understand him at all. All she knew was that he was getting as excited as she was—Oh. Kagome gave into him then, kissing him back as they fell into bed together.

When they came up for air, Kagome said, "Just so we're clear, you like the idea that I may be pregnant?"

"Very much. And if you're not, we can work at it."

There was laughter in his eyes. "But, they would be only a quarter demon. You are not worried…I mean."

InuYasha pressed a finger to her lips. "There's no point in worrying over that when it hasn't happened yet."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, then realized that he was right. They would most likely raise their children on this side of the well in Kaede's village or in his forest. Even if other people treated them badly, the people of that village never would. They knew both Kagome and InuYasha. If there was trouble, they would deal with that. But there was no point in letting that fear become a premature obstacle.

"Hmm. Well then that begs the question…" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Did I like it better with you as a hanyou or a human? I can't decide."

He growled, causing her to giggle. But no matter how many times they loved each other, she couldn't decide one way or the other. She was enamored with something much deeper than the form he took.

* * *

Sesshoumaru fumed. "I will not allow this."

Rin rolled her eyes as she reached to get a long black chest from the top of her closet. "Don't be ridiculous, koi. This is the only way. If you thought differently, you would have never let this get out of hand."

She laid the chest on the floor and took off the lid, smiling as she felt the familiar demonic aura. She lifted it from the box and ran her fingers over its length before pulling it from the sheath.

"It has been a long time, my friend." She could not remember when she had set the sword away, but her side had felt naked without it.

Rin swung Hinotsume around to test her muscle memory and strength. She was slow and in need of practice, but she had a couple of days to remedy that. It wasn't much, but it would have to suffice. She smiled at her mate and was met with his indifferent stare. Though she did notice a peculiar tightness around his mouth. She was not amused.

"You taught me well. And the stakes are too high for me to fail. Trust me."

He folded his arms over his chest and nodded reluctantly.

Rin rubbed her stomach as the children moved. "I will compromise. No sparring. I am not sure they're up to that. I will practice with targets."

The killing perfection did not look any happier about the situation.

"Of you choosing, of course," she added, trying in vain to tie the sash against her distended abdomen. Eventually, she gave up and went to the courtyard to wait in the fresh air. Waiting there had the added benefit of letting her see how the practice area came together. She was excited to do something other than totter on swollen ankles through the house, for once. Their uncertain future did not bear thinking about.

While she waited, she reclined upon the grass and let herself doze, dreaming of a time far in the future when her and her children would run through these gardens under the watchful eye of the man who loved them. She stirred as a shadow blocked the sun that had been shining upon her closed eyelids. She opened them to find Sesshoumaru standing over her. A man of few words, he said nothing, merely looking towards the field.

Rin sat up and followed the path of his eyes. She almost laughed.

"Fruits?"

Different fruits of various sizes were mounted on small pedestals through the yard. She felt rather insulted. Sesshoumaru wanted to tell her that her body had changed and she was long out of practice, but thought better of it.

With Sesshoumaru's help, she made her way to her feet and lunged to slice at one of the fruits. She almost fell. Rin could not help looking back at Sesshoumaru. She detected a twitch at the corner of his mouth. So she had underestimated how much her center of balance had changed. After a few more attempts, she fared no better and was beginning to feel tired.

"That is enough for today."

Her frustration caused her demonic energy to surge, So when she turned on Sesshoumaru it was with pointed fangs. "No!"

Rin kept trying, but carrying the children sapped her of much of her strength and threw of the precision that had become second nature. It became increasingly difficult for Sesshoumaru to watch her go to pieces. He called a guard over to watch over her while he went to patrol and spend his anxious energy.

When the lady saw her mate was gone, she shrieked and called forth the demonic energy of her sword, swinging it around her head. A ribbon of fire twirled around her then surged outward, burning the fruits and the wooden pillars beneath them. As they burned, she threw down the wretched piece of steel, collapsing into tears of frustration. She dug her claws into the earth, willing her yokai to calm down.

The guard came to her side and helped her to her feet. She let him take her to her room.

"Can I get you anything, my Lady?"

Rin shook her head, waiting until he left to let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had barely begun his circuit around his lands when he saw two forms leaving the lands. He would have given chase but, even given his superior strength and speed, he couldn't have caught them. The Lord of the Lands questioned his guards about it later that evening, after he had exorcised his body of his frustration, after he had slaked his hunger and bloodthirst.

They assured him that no one had breached the walls of the castle and he believed them. They kept a tight watch over the building, which he preferred. However, it made it difficult to see towards the border and know when someone approached. Sesshoumaru remedied that by putting four of his guards on a wider patrolling circuit.

Over the next couple of days, their allies arrived. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara arrived two nights later. Heron and Takachi came early the following morning, with many of their finest warriors in tow. Everyone waited, holding their breath for the arrival of their saving grace, the Demon Council. But, eventually, they had to make plans for the coming battle. Rin had cook make a special dinner, knowing very well that it could be the last for any number of them.

She had just explained their plan to everyone present when a guard begged entrance.

"Enter," Sesshoumaru responded."

"My Lord," he said with a slight pant, bending to one knee. "You have visitors. They say they are here to assist you."

Sesshoumaru's hand went to Tokijin in anxiety. Clearly this was not the Council. "Show them in."

* * *

A/N: I guess I could have made this longer but I ran out of steam near the end. I don't want to give too much away just yet. There may be one or two chapters after this depending on if I decide to write an epilogue. If you want one, just let me know in the reviews and I will try to be accomodating. Sakuraankh out.


	33. The Calm Before the Storm

Last Time on My Devotion:

_Over the next couple of days, their allies arrived. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara arrived two nights later. Heron and Takachi came early the following morning, with many of their finest warriors in tow. Everyone waited, holding their breath for the arrival of their saving grace, the Demon Council. But, eventually, they had to make plans for the coming battle. Rin had cook make a special dinner, knowing very well that it could be the last for any number of them._

_She had just explained their plan to everyone present when a guard begged entrance._

_"Enter," Sesshoumaru responded."_

_"My Lord," he said with a slight pant, bending to one knee. "You have visitors. They say they are here to assist you."_

_Sesshoumaru's hand went to Tokijin in anxiety. Clearly this was not the Council. "Show them in."_

* * *

**The Calm Before the Storm**

"Bring them to my study," Sesshoumaru amended, excusing himself. Rin apologized to their guests and followed her mate. She knew that he had not invited her. But neither would he turn away her company or ask for it if he did want it.

Sesshoumaru walked behind his desk and remained standing in case he needed to behead someone quickly. Rin hurried to his side and rested her hand on top of his with a slight shake of her head. When Kitani as escorted inside by one of the guards, his hand clenched around his sword. However, his practiced indifference did not escape the demon before him. Her eyes darted down to his sword arm and back to his face.

"I am Kitani, queen of the jaguar demons. I have arrived with warriors for your cause. I trust you received the message via my nephew."

Sesshoumaru merely stared at her. As if being a relative of cat demons was not bad enough, she had the gall to appear before him in his lands without invitation. Rin glanced between the two of them before clearing her throat. If he wasn't going to be civil, the least she could do was be diplomatic.

"Yes! He did come here…" She trailed off, not sure how to broach the subject of his imprisonment.

"I have not heard from him for quite some time. Can you explain this?" When no one offered an explanation, she continued, "I sent scouts to find him. Needless to say, their results were less than satisfactory."

"You sent scouts? So that was why I had so many uninvited guests nearby as of late."

Kitani bit back a smile. "Forgive me, but it's bad form to let a crowned prince go unaccounted for. So where is he?"

Rin spoke up, afraid that Sesshoumaru, for all his better qualities, would not show finesse to ease the progression of this conversation.

"Unfortunately, we were forced to," she coughed "imprison him."

Rin expected Kitani to be livid. She expected her to scream, her aura to flare. She expected something. What she did not expect was the amount of calm and indifference Kitani was able to convey. When she thought about it further, the problem was that Kitani wasn't feigning indifference. Rin dealt with that on a daily basis from Sesshy. But behind that cold exterior you could see a warmth or rage in his eyes. There was a tenseness in the lines of his body. Kitani had none of that. She merely asked a pointed question.

"Why was that necessary?"

"He did not show the proper respect. It is difficult to trust words of peace coming from someone with obvious hostility."

Kitani considered that for a moment. "I do not fault you. He and I do not often agree about what is right for our clan, but he is one of few that I trust to follow my orders. Especially when it is dangerous. He is supremely loyal to me. I respect that he has his own opinions, but he has not learned everything of being discreet in his affairs. I apologize for him."

Sesshoumaru's hand came off the hilt of his blade, mollified by her humility.

"Do you know Besammit?"

"I know of her," he responded. "Why?"

"She is my cousin. She is a little crazy, to be honest. I fear it is exactly this mania that has led her to propagate the hostile energy against you and yours," she explained, acknowledging Rin with a bow of her head. "I fear my reasons for offering you my assistance are purely selfish. I will not behave as if I care about the well-being of anyone here. All I want to do is thwart Besammit. Whatever, she has planned, I do not trust that it is to the benefit of anyone."

Since Kitani was not going to make a nuisance of herself, Sesshoumaru figured she could stay. He didn't trust Besammit any more than she did, so the fact that their interests aligned could only be a benefit. In any case, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. With or without Kitani's help, they would still be outnumbered. But, he wasn't stupid enough to turn down assistance that would give them any sort of edge. If she wanted to commit her clansmen to a veritable slaughter, that was her prerogative.

"Do as you wish," he said in his same impersonal monotone, brushing past her. The guard had remained and knew well enough to see her out.

"Come, Rin," he added.

She followed him slowly, giving herself enough time to address the queen personally.

"Do not mind him. I want to thank you for your support, whatever your reasons. Would you like to come to dinner? I prepared a special feast for our allies."

"No, my lady. I left my warriors outside your walls as a sign of good faith, but I must return to prepare them for what lies ahead."

Rin was a bit upset, but understood. "Of course. Thank you, again," she offered before hurrying to catch up to her mate.

"Your Highness," the Western guard prompted. Kitani allowed him to show her out. Her new captain, Micah, was waiting for her at the gate. They walked in silence back to the encampment. When she reached her tent, she motioned for Micah to follow her inside. Now that the time was growing closer to the conflict, she needed to tie up some loose ends.

"My Queen?" her captain asked, uncomfortable with being in her tent alone.

"Oh, calm yourself, Micah," she sighed, reclining herself on the mound of pillows she used for her bed. "Your predecessor proved himself inept. Your crown prince had gotten himself imprisoned due to his brashness. To be honest, with that quality, he would not make a suitable leader for our clan anyway. I do not know why he was entertaining the idea. So, it falls to you."

All the blood drained from his face. He felt faint to be under so much direct attention. "W-what falls to me?"

"My dying wish." She put up her hand before he could deny it or offer her promises of false hope that she knew were nonexistent.

"Someone has seen into my future. I know that this will come to pass. There are few people that I trust anymore and I know that the clan has grown weary of me." She laughed humorlessly. "They will not have to put up with me for much longer. I also know that you do not know me that well. You probably feel equal parts fear and resentment."

"Your Highness!"

"No? Then what is it that you feel?" She took his silence and uncomfortable shiftiness to be answer enough. "I thought so. Still, however glad everyone may be when I am gone, you are honor bound to carry out my final wishes, as you would for any member of the clan."

Micah nodded solemnly.

"I warn you that you may not appreciate what I am about to say. But this is fate. You can be its facilitator or work against it. That does not change the fact that this is the way things will be."

The Queen recounted everything of the tale Besammit had told her, leaving out details about where and when she would expire. Without their warriors there to protect them, the clan borders would be infiltrated and they would lose purchase on the last of what had been the home of their clan for centuries. Kitani had alerted the sentinels before their departure with specific instructions on how to lead the women and children to a place far away where they would be safe. If Kitani had indeed aligned herself with the winning side, then the jaguar demons would not only have protection, but a new home, and a new leader who would help them grow back to their former glory.

Throughout the tale, Micah had taken a seat on the ground inside the tent, literally floored by what he was hearing. He wanted to kill Kitani for what she had subjected them to, but there was no point in it now. All he could do was fight for the cause. Because it was only through winning this coming battle that their clan could be saved from the extinction their own Queen had pushed them towards.

"I apologize for placing this burden on you. In exchange, I will grant anything you would ask of me."

"Anything?"

"Anything within my power," she promised. She had avoided his eyes until now. But, when she looked at him, her captain saw decisiveness, and no small amount of remorse.

He thought long and hard about what he should ask for, but he did not seek wealth. That created more problems than solutions in his estimation. He did not seek power as it often corrupts. Even if it did not, his will would never be his own. The one thing he held dear in all this world was his young wife. They were expecting their second child. In the end, there were few things he was wise enough to ask for.

"When this is over, I want an honorary discharge from service of the clan. I also want enough for my family to continue living as we are. And finally, I just want to know why."

"The answer to that is complicated."

"Well we have time."

"Yes, for tonight, I have all the time in the world."

* * *

Rin caught up to Sesshoumaru before he reached the dining area again, stilling him with a hand on his arm. He turned his head slightly, looking down at her over his shoulder. She hid a smile behind her other hand when he quirked an eyebrow.

"Come here," she beckoned, pulling him against her body. He didn't need to be pushed any further. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head atop hers.

"I would still prefer you were out of harm's way when—"

"Ssh," he hushed him, squeezing him tighter. "There is no other way. I have been with you since you gave me a second chance at life. I will not let you abandon me now."

He lifted her chin with a clawed fingertip, then, and kissed her with a passion he had restrained since this conflict had started. But now, the desperation in him would not be held in check. He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and, with the other, tilted her head so he could kiss her more deeply. Oh how he loved this woman in his arms. He had given her new life, but what she failed to realize was that she had done the same for him countless times. Without her there was no sun, no life.

Sesshoumaru pulled back from her then, waiting for her thick lashes to rise from her cheeks. Her chocolate eyes were knowing, reflecting all the emotions roiling inside of him. She pressed her full lips to his once more, tenderly.

"We should get back to our guests," she sighed, this time leading him on.

Rin bowed her head slightly to everyone in the dining area. "I apologize again for the interruption. Souten, we have had some unlikely allies arrive. Could you find some way to fit them into our strategy? I don't want any surprises tomorrow."

"Of course. If you will all excuse me, I need to think it over and draw up a missive."

"Thank you."

Souten stood up to see to the task just as the Lord and Lady of the land lowered themselves onto the cushions at the head of the table. An expectant silence followed their arrival. Rin nervously picked up her chopsticks after meeting the eyes of several people around the table and realizing that everyone's eyes were on Sesshoumaru and her.

Since the Demon Council had yet to make an appearance or even send a letter acknowledging the conflict in the Western Lands, it was obvious to everyone that they could not rely on their aid. It was a frightening thought. Rin had been counting on their support, but she could not show her shaken conviction, least of all to Sesshoumaru.

"InuYasha?" Rin asked, trying to focus her attention on him. Over the last few days, Kagome's spell had proven to be temporary. InuYasha's pitch black hair was paling back to its normal color. Some of his demonic features had returned as well. She noticed his golden eyes when he raised his head from his bowl and swallowed his overly large mouthful of food.

"If you're going to ask if I'm okay to fight tomorrow, don't worry about it. I've been training and I can make a few wind scars without getting tired. I wouldn't let everyone else have all the fun."

"Oh. Well, we have discussed tomorrow thoroughly. We all know our roles and I have complete faith that everyone will do their part to the best of their ability. You are all such great friends to come to our aid in our time of need. So what do you say we enjoy this evening of each other's company?"

Everyone present raised their glasses in salute and agreement. Even though the tension was still there, Rin's friends got to know each other and form new friendships. They enjoyed what little peace they had left, because the future was uncertain. The present would just have to be enough.

* * *

Lord Daiyami watched the assemblage of demons converge in the clearing he had made for the first meeting. He could not keep his eyes from flaming as he watched them from afar. They disgusted him with their unpolished manners. In his mind, they were all expendable. They were a sordid mark on the face of the earth anyway.

Daiyami remembered what it was to be a Lord in the true Demon Council. It was better than being royalty. You had dominion over more than just your own clan. You had control over the whole demon population and, by extension, the humans as well. These imbeciles would never know that kind of life. You were born into it. The demons before him were merely a means to an end. He almost shuddered at the thought of having a demon council with them in it.

Daiyami had sent his own scouts into the Western Lands. And that dog demon was too incompetent to even be aware. However, it did help that the Jaguar demons also had their scouts around to deflect suspicion. When he had first been informed of the Jaguar demon presence in the Western Lands, he had been surprised. Then the Lord of the Shades had remembered how violently Kitani had reacted to Besammit's presence. Not that he blamed her. The Cougar witch did have a very polarizing personality. But the time had come for action and he needed to address these demons before him.

Flanked by two of his most trusted advisors, he made his way into the center of the clearing. The makeshift army was so uncouth that they did not even quiet when he arrived. He allowed his advisors to get their attention and held back from rolling his eyes.

"I thank you all for being here today, ready to lay down your lives to protect our way of life. For those few of you that perish in the oncoming battle, you will be remembered for your sacrifice. But we shall prevail tomorrow. I have received word that though they have amassed a small army of their close allies, the Demon Council has chosen not to support the lord and Lady of the Western Lands. We have them outnumbered and we shall overcome them and exterminate the abominations they have conceived of!"

A raucous cry went up from the group. He waited for them to quiet on their own, allowing the morale to grow before continuing with his final remarks.

"Sleep well tonight, men," he advised them. "Tomorrow we march on the Western Lands. Tomorrow, we take back our destiny!"

Daiyami allowed them to clap him on the back and to cheer for his speech before he again retreated to the outskirts of the clearing. He could not stand to be so close to their unsophisticated ways, much less among them. He watched them from a distance, sipping on a cup of sake. And all the while, he had but one thought.

'_Fools. Fools the lot of them.'_

* * *

Souten walked to where the Jaguar demons were camped in order to give them their battle orders. She had already run everything by Sesshoumaru and Rin and they had agreed to it wholeheartedly. Now she just had to get the Queen on board. She really was in no mood for disagreement. The night was growing late and Souten wanted to be abed before tomorrow came.

She was confronted by a few guards on watch but, upon explaining her reason for being there was escorted to a nearby tent. She was announced and heard a calm voice urge her to enter. The guard held back one of the flaps when she ducked her head and walked inside.

Kitani was sitting in a pile of cushions and seemed to be drinking heavily, though by her alertness, you couldn't guess it. Clearly something was more sobering than the alcohol was incapacitating.

"So you have come with our role for tomorrow?" she murmured with a certain measure of indifference.

"Yes," the Thunder Demon replied. There was a low table near Kitami, laden with small fruits and cheeses. Santen pushed it aside & spread out the scroll. The large field near the gates of the Western hands had trapezoidal figures painted upon them.

"Because you are so few, I wanted to make the best as of your talents. I also did not want to force you to fight amongst us. it could create confusion, you see." Souten pointed out the gates on the map. The figure closest to the actual castle, she explained, would be the majority of their forces, comprising all of the original allies. Farther to the sides out of theme of sight were two other figures.

"The plateau here is ideal. The way this will work will be much like corralling cattle. They will come up the plateau to fight us. When they come in far enough, it will be up-to your clan to close off their only safe escape route."

It was not lost on Santen that the Queen of the Jaguars did not seem to be focusing completely. In fact, she kept staring at Souten. She could feel her gaze upon her face.

"Is this going to be a problem?" she asked, irritated. "Or are you just going to keep staring at me?"

Kitani smiled, still searching Santen's now open face. "No, I think this will do perfectly."

The Thunder Demon nodded, mollified trolled up the scroll. "It would be helpful if you could move your troops to your positions as soon as possible. Preferably before dawn."

"It will be done," Souten bowed and started to leave. "Thank you. I appreciate this. More than you know."

Souten's brow furrowed in confusion, but she nodded deferentially. What did she have to be thankful for?

* * *

Read and review. We are coming to the end soon. Also, I was thinking about going back and fixing typos and inconsistencies. If anyone wanted to help me out with that, it would make things a lot easier for me. PM me if you are interested.


End file.
